Os Marotos Vão à Hogwarts
by Hananielle B. Haryet
Summary: Minha visão do primeiro ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts. Pretendo fazer uma série com os anos mais importantes, mas por enquanto, curta essa, com toda a confusão que os marotos podem aprontar!
1. O Correio coruja

**Fic: Os marotos vão à Hogwarts  
Gênero: Geral/Humor  
Fic da Série Marotos  
**  
  
**Capitulo 1 – Correio Coruja  
**

Lílian Evans era uma menina perfeitamente normal, parte de uma família normal, que morava numa casa normal. Mas a irmã dela era um saco.

Lílian, acorda! – Ouviu-se a voz aguda de Petúnia do lado de fora do quarto da irmã.

Lílian esfregou os olhos. "Acorda! Lílian, acorda!" Espreguiçou-se. "Acooooorda" Olhou no relógio. Cinco e meia da manhã. "Acorda, acorda, acorda, acorda..."

Lílian afundou o rosto no travesseiro. A voz de Petúnia não foi abafada. Melhor ir ver o que ela quer.

"Pescoçuda irritante", pensou, levantando-se. "Cara-de-cavalo". Caminhou até a porta, e quando a abriu, encontrou Petúnia arrumada, pronta pra sair.

Mas que diab... – Começou Lílian sonolenta, mas foi interrompida.

Você ainda está assim? – Gritou Petúnia, horrorizada. Lílian tomou um susto com o grito. – Hoje vamos escolher meu presente de quinze anos, lembra? E o seu de onze. – Acrescentou Petúnia com descaso.

Lílian suspirou. Então era isso. Toda a vez que Petúnia fazia aniversário era esse caos. O pior era que Lílian fazia aniversário perto do de sua irmã, então, era sempre a mesma festa. Ela teria que, mais um ano, agüentar os amigos chatos da irmã.

Só podia ser. – Disse Lílian, amaldiçoando mentalmente a irmã por tê-la acordado por isso.

E você ainda nem escolheu seu presente. Eu adoro presentes. – Acrescentou com os olhos brilhando.

Vai ver é por que eu acho que meu presente vai cair da chaminé este ano. – Disse Lílian, irônica. Mas depois imaginou Petúnia sendo jogada pela chaminé às cinco e meia da manhã. Deu um sorrisinho quando pensou que poderia fazer isso próximo natal.

Oh, Lily, não seja tão boba. – Disse Petúnia com ar superior. – Não estamos no Natal. E você já devia saber que papai Noel não existe.

A ruiva suspirou. Como alguém podia ser tão estúpido?

Bom, já que estou acordada, vamos descer e comer alguma coisa.

Elas desceram as escadas até a sala, e iam entrar no corredor que levava à cozinha quando ouviram um barulho, vindo da chaminé. As duas pararam e olharam para a chaminé, intrigadas.

Viuuuuuuuum!  
Hã? – Disse Petúnia.

Mais hein? – Completou Lílian.

Ploft  
Uma imensa coruja-das-torres caiu da chaminé, cheia de fuligem, toda torta e com uma carta no bico.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Petúnia começou a gritar e a dar pulinhos no mesmo lugar, desesperada.

Cala a boca, cara-de-cavalo! – Disse Lílian irritada. Petúnia continuou gritando. – Vai acordar a rua inteira, sua maluca! É só uma corujinha. Vou ver se ela está machucada.

Lílian andou até a coruja, com Petúnia ainda se esgoelando.

A coruja se levantou, dando um susto em Lílian. Ela sacudiu-se, espanando fuligem, levantou vôo, largou uma carta pesada nas mãos de Lílian e saiu da casa por uma janela entreaberta.

Petúnia finalmente parou de gritar. Lílian olhou a carta. Era escrita em tinta verde-esmeralda.

Srta. Lílian Evans 

_O quarto de paredes azuis_

_Rua das Figueiras, 106_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Lílian franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu a carta. Petúnia aproximou-se para tentar ler por cima do ombro da irmã.

A carta continha dois pergaminhos amarelados. Lílian pegou o mais fino e abriu.

Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts 

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore  
(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

Prezada Srta. Evans 

_Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora Substituta._

Lílian sentiu seu queixo cair. Petúnia se afastou dela, com um rosto horrorizado. Foi quando os Pais de Lílian desceram as escadas correndo, armados de bastões de baseball.

O que foi essa gritaria? – Disso o Sr. Evans, preocupado.

Lílian e suas anormalidades! – Acusou Petúnia, apontando para Lílian.

Não é nada disso. – Defendeu-se a ruiva. – Mãe, Pai, eu vou estudar bruxaria!

Como é? – Disseram o Sr. E a Sra. Evans em uníssono.

O dia amanheceu calmo na casa dos Potter. Thiago levantou tarde, e quando desceu para tomar café, sua mãe disse casualmente:

Filho, a carta de Hogwarts chegou hoje.

Thiago se sentou ao lado da mãe.

Ah, legal. – Disse Thiago, pensando no caderno cheio de "anotações" perigosas que precisavam ser testadas que estava escondido no seu quarto.

Nem pense em usar seus planos malucos nos professores. – Disse ela, acusando-o.

Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas de seu próprio filho? – Perguntou ele, falsamente ofendido.

Nem nos alunos. – Acrescentou.

Não vou fazer nada. – Disse Thiago, cruzando os dedos por baixo da mesa.

Nem fantasmas. – Ela continuou, desconsiderando a promessa do filho.

To falando que não vou fazer nada!

Nem com as pobres criaturas da floresta.

"Pobres criaturas"? – Disse agora horrorizado de verdade.

Perto de você, até o mais violento dos lobisomens é um cachorrinho fofo.

Nossa, isso é que é amor maternal... Mas e então, cadê o pai?

Você sabe que horas são? Seu pai foi trabalhar.

Já? – Disse ele, pegando outra fatia de pão.

Já? São quase onze horas!

Thiago preferiu ignorar o comentário.

Então, quando vamos ao beco diagonal comprar meu material?

Remo estava deitado em seu quarto, pensativo olhando para o teto. Um teto inegavelmente branco. É, o teto era branco e vazio, assim como sua vida. Não tinha amigos, e provavelmente não ia poder estudar em Hogwarts. Dumbledore prometeu tentar, mas era bem difícil conseguir uma vaga para um lobisomem. Já fazia uma semana que ele não tinha notícia nenhuma, e isso já estava o deixando desesperado.

Ploft

Ahhhhh! – Disse ele, assustado, afastando-se da coisa marrom que tinha caído na sua cama.

Ele parou meio longe da cama, respirando rápido. Demorou alguns segundos para que ele reconhecesse a coruja-das-torres pousada em sua cama, olhando para ele interrogativamente.

Nossa, que susto. – Suspirou ele, indo até a coruja.

Ele desamarrou a carta dos pés do animal, e arregalou os olhos para o brasão no verso.

Mããããããe! – Gritou Remo, descendo as escadas rápido, pulando dois degraus de cada vez. – Mãe, ele conseguiu!

O que? – Disse a mãe do garoto, confusa. – Quem conseguiu o que?

Ele conseguiu _aquilo_. – Disse com a voz cheia de significado.

Aquilo? Ah ta! _Aquilo..._

Eu vou pra Hogwarts! – Disse Remo, balançando a carta de admissão na mão.

Crawling in my skin...  
These wounds, they will not heal...

Sirius, abra essa porta!

Fear is how I fell,  
Confusing what is Real!

Sirius, abra essa porta agora, e pare com esse barulho trouxa, ou você vai se ver comigo!

Crawling in my skin...  
These wounds, they will not heal...  
Fear is how I fell,  
Confusing what is real!

SIRIUS BLACK!

Xiiii... – Resmungou Sirius, largando sua guitarra. – Agora a coroa estressou.

Sirius Black, abra essa porta agora, ou você estará muito arrependido de ter dedos!

'stou indo... – Gritou, escondendo a guitarra no armário, depois olhando para ela. – Acho que a essa altura não adianta esconde-la mais...

Ele caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a devagar, pronto para fecha-la de novo, se preciso.

Sim? – Disse ele cordialmente, colocando a cabeça para fora.

Sua carta pra Hogwarts chegou.

Beleza! – Disse ele, abrindo a porta por completo.

A mãe dele estendeu a carta, mas antes que Sirius pudesse pagá-la, ela a afastou rápido.

Só uma coisa. Artefatos TROUXAS não estão na lista. – Ela estendeu a carta de novo, afastando-a logo depois. – E é bom que você pare com esse barulho, se quiser ter as suas cordas vocais por mais muito tempo. – E dizendo isso, ela entregou a carta para Sirius e virou às costas para ele, sumindo no enorme corredor da mansão dos Black.

Sirius mostrou a língua para o corredor vazio e entrou no quarto, pegando sua guitarra de novo.

N/A: Este capitulo ficou curtinho, mas o próximo é maior.  
N/A²: Sirius cantando "Crawling", do Linkin Park, foi uma homenagem à Minha irmã, Cristine Black.


	2. O Beco diagonal

Capitulo 2 – O Beco diagonal 

Lílian lia agora a sua lista de materiais escolares. Petúnia estava sentada num canto do sofá, de braços cruzados e emburrada. O Sr. E Sra. Evans estavam muito confusos, embora a filha já os tivesse convencido de que não era nenhum tipo de trote.

Um caldeirão de estanho tamanho padrão 3, uma varinha mágica...

Onde você pensa que vai achar tudo isso? – Perguntou Petúnia, com uma voz desgostosa.

Calma que tem outro pergaminho anexado. – Disse Lílian, abrindo o terceiro pergaminho.

_Prezada Srta. Evans._

_Visto que seus pais são de natureza não mágica, anexamos esta mensagem a fim de esclarecer possíveis duvidas. _

_Seu material pode ser encontrado no Beco Diagonal. Você deve ir ao bar O Caldeirão Furado, em Londres, e pedir informações ao balconista, ele irá te ajudar._

_O Expresso de Hogwarts parte da estação King Cross no dia 31 de agosto, às dez da manhã. Você deve embarcar na plataforma Nove ½ . Tenho certeza de que alguma família bruxa poderá te ajudar com o embarque._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagal, _

_Diretora Substituta._

Viu? – Disse Lílian quando terminou de ler a carta em voz alta.

Isso Tudo é uma grande besteira. "Beco Diagonal" ? "Plataforma 9 ½" ? – Disse Petúnia. – Papai, você vai deixar essa louca...

Petúnia, não me parece um trote. – Explicou calmamente o Sr. Evans. – Na verdade, a bisavó de vocês era bruxa. Mas ninguém mais na família apresentou poderes depois dela. Estamos muito orgulhosos de você, Lily.

Orgulhosos? – Bradou Petúnia, levantando-se. – Ora, por favor! Só eu vejo o que ela é? Uma anormalidade. Aberração da natureza! Mas, não! Nós estamos orgulhosos de você, Lily perfeita!

Petúnia subiu as escadas correndo. O Sr. Evans foi atrás dela.

Lily, querida, não ligue para Petúnia. Não é anormal. Ela só está uma pouco... Confusa. – Disse a Sra. Evans brandamente.

Tudo bem, eu sei. – Falou Lílian, tentando não deixar transparecer a raiva que estava da irmã.

Nós vamos hoje mesmo comprar o seu material. – Disse a Sra. Evans, abrindo um sorriso. – E seu presente de onze anos.

Eles Foram até o caldeirão furado, e depois de procurar pela rua inteira, avistaram o barzinho. Chegando lá, o balconista realmente os ajudou, fazendo Lílian se espantar com a passagem se abrindo na parede sólida. Petúnia estava com cara de quem podia vomitar, ou sair correndo. Finalmente eles estavam lá.

Os Potter estavam prontos para ir para o beco diagonal. Thiago estava animado.

Pegue o pó de flu. – Disse a Sra. Potter calmamente.

Eu não posso tentar aparatar? – Disse Thiago, esperançoso.

Nem pensar! Vamos, pegue o pó de flu!

Thiago suspirou e pegou um punhado de pó. Uma idéia se passou pela sua cabeça. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que usou pó de flu. Tinha dito o nome do lugar errado, e foi parar na Travessa do Tranco. Ele se aproximou do fogo.

Biboca... – Começou, mas foi puxado para trás.

Nem pense nisso, Thiago Potter. Vamos, direto para o Beco diagonal.

Beco Diagonal. – Murmurou ele, irritado.

Dentro de segundos ele estava saindo da lareira d'O Caldeirão Furado, e arrancando uma exclamação de surpresa de uma ruiva que ia passando. Provavelmente filha de trouxas, pensou ele, rindo-se por dentro. A ruiva virou a cabeça para trás, observando o bar. Ele notou os olhos profundamente verdes dela, e a pele branca. Ficou olhando ela até que sua mãe trombou com ele, pedindo para que saísse da frente.

Os pensamentos sobre a ruiva se evaporaram quando ele viu a Thunder, último modelo de vassouras de corrida, na vitrine da Artigos para Quadribol. Ficou lá admirando a vassoura enquanto sua mãe ia até o Gringotes.

Remo Lupin estava no beco diagonal desde cedo. Já tinha comprado todo seu material, e agora estava chupando um sorvete e lendo o livro padrão de feitiços – 1º série. Seus olhos corriam pelos feitiços, o deixando cada vez mais ansioso para aprender. Ficou lendo os livros até seu sorvete acabar. Então levantou-se e começou uma caminhada pelo Beco. Distraidamente, ele ia aonde seus pés os levassem.

Ele pensava em tudo que Dumbledore tinha lhe explicado. Ele iria deixar a escola uma vez por mês, e ser levado para um lugar seguro, onde se transformaria sem riscos. Diria para todos que sua mãe estava doente, ou um parente distante tinha morrido... Ele ia inventando desculpas com o passar do tempo. Tinha agora uma profunda admiração por Dumbledore. Ele prometeu para si mesmo que iria fazer jus a confiança de...

Ploft

Lupin só viu um monte de cabelo vermelho, depois sentiu-se caindo sentado. Olhou para frente. Uma garota ruiva se encontrada também sentada. Ela parecia levemente atordoada. Os livros de Lupin encontravam-se espalhados pelo chão.

Me desculpe! – Disse Remo apressadamente, levantando-se e ajudando a ruiva a se levantar. – Culpa minha.

Não, não, culpa minha. – Disse ela.

Remo notou que ela tinha olhos verde-esmeralda. Bem incomum, pensou, ruiva de olhos verdes!

Remo Lupin. – Ele estendeu a mão.

Lílian Evans. – Ela apertou a mão dele. – Esses são meus pais, e essa é minha irmã, Petúnia.

Remo os cumprimentou com um aceno, e começou a recolher seus livros.

Hogwarts? – Perguntou ele enquanto Lílian se abaixava para ajudar com os livros.

É. Mas não comprei nada ainda, estou meio perdida. – Disse ela quando leu os títulos dos livros.

Posso mostrar o Beco pra vocês, se vocês quiserem. – Se ofereceu Remo. – Já terminei de comprar meu material.

Oh, seria de muita ajuda. – Disse a mãe de Lílian. – Sabe onde posso trocar o dinheiro?

Claro, é o ultimo prédio da rua, o Gringotes. Aquele branco e grande. – Ele apontou o banco.

Lílian, nós vamos até lá. – Disse o Sr. Evans. – Bancos podem ser bem chatos, então se você quiser andar por aí, nos encontramos aqui daqui a vinte minutos.

Ótima idéia! – Disse Remo. – Assim posso te mostrar o resto do lugar. Você vem Petúnia? – Perguntou educadamente.

Petúnia lançou um olhar de profundo nojo à Lupin.

Já que preciso estar aqui, prefiro o banco. Parece-me bem mais normal.

Por favor, não ligue pra ela. – Pediu Lílian depois que Petúnia se afastou.

Tudo bem. – Disse ele, mas deu uma risadinha marota.

O que foi? – Perguntou Lílian.

Ela disse que o Gringotes poderia ser um lugar mais normal... Os funcionários são Duendes.

Lílian abriu um enorme sorriso ao imaginar a cara de Petúnia.

Sirius, desça, suas primas estão aqui para is ao Beco Diagonal.

Sirius apertou os olhos. Ela disse "Primas", mais de uma, portanto. Sem chances de ser só Andrômeda.

Andrômeda era sua prima favorita. Ela era um ano mais nova que Sirius, então, só iria para Hogwarts no ano seguinte. Mas não parecia ser como "o resto da família".

Bellatrix era, de longe, seu pior pesadelo. Sua prima mais velha, estava agora no quinto ano de Hogwarts. Era uma sonserina, como o resto da família. Orgulho de todos, a priminha perfeita, ou seja: uma chata. Ela era muito bonita, é verdade. E tinha um namorado sangue puro, Rudolph Lestrenge, mais um motivo de orgulho para todos. Sirius, em particular, achava que Bellatrix era só uma menina muito bonita e tão má quanto alguém pode ser.

Narcisa era uma chata de marca maior: irritante, mimada, nariz empinado e mania sabe-tudo. Só mania, porque era burra como uma pedra. Só mais uma daquelas menininhas fúteis da sonserina, no segundo ano de Hogwarts.

Sirius desceu as escadarias da mansão devagar, e quando chegou no salão e topou com Narcisa e Bellatrix, quase voltou para trás. Andrômeda nem tinha vindo, afinal.

Olá, priminho. – Disse Bellatrix com um sorriso irônico.

Oi, Bella. – Disse ele mecanicamente. – Oi Narcisa. Vamos logo?

Thiago viu alguma coisa refletindo no vidro da vitrine que chamou sua atenção. Algo vermelho. Ele olhou para trás. A ruiva estava andando pela rua com um menino de cabelos castanho-claros. Ela olhava de um lado para o outro, encantada. Thiago sorriu, mas o sorriso logo se desfez. Um garoto loiro se aproximava deles. Loiro e de cabelos compridos. Ele reconhecia um Malfoy a quilômetros de distância.

Thiago foi andando rápido até eles. Chegou a tempo de ouvir um "Sangue-Ruim" vindo do Malfoy. Viu o garoto que estava com a ruiva pronto para retrucar, mas falou primeiro.

Se divertindo, Malfoy? – A ruiva e o garoto olharam para ele. Ela não parecia entender nada.

Muito pra falar a verdade, Potter. – Respondeu o Loiro, com desdém.

Então não vai se importar se eu me divertir amassando essa sua cara-de-veella.

A ruiva levantou as sobrancelhas. Provavelmente ela nem sabia o motivo de tanto. O Malfoy encarava Thiago, furioso. Foi quando ouviram uma voz esganiçada:

Lucio? Lucio, aqui! – Era uma menina loira, que estava acompanhada de outra, que Thiago reconheceu como Bellatrix Black. Tinha um menino com elas, ele não sabia quem era.

Com licença, Potter, tenho mais o que fazer. Tchau, sangue-ruim.

Ele se afastou. A garota ruiva falou, apressada:

Remo, o que foi isso? – Obviamente se dirigia ao garoto que a acompanhava. – Por que ele me chamou de sangue-ruim? Quem é você? – Ela acrescentou, virando-se para Thiago.

Thiago Potter. – Disse ele. – Aquele ali era o...

Thiago? Vamos! Temos que comprar suas coisas.

É a minha mãe. Eu já vou. – Disse ele. – Seu nome...? – Disse referindo-se à Lílian.

Lílian Evans.

Bom, tchau Lílian e... Remo não é? – O garoto confirmou. – Cuidado com o Malfoy.

Lílian estava confusa. Primeiro, o tal Lucio Malfoy, chamando ela de Sangue-ruim, depois, o Thiago Potter, o garoto que saiu da lareira, vem e tem uma grande discussão com o Malfoy sem a menor explicação, se apresenta, pergunta o nome dela e vai embora. Ela olhou para Remo, esperando que ele explicasse pelo menos metade disso.

Ele percebeu o olhar interrogativo dela, e explicou cuidadosamente:

Sangue-ruim é o pior xingamento para quem não é filho de pais bruxos. Mas não me pergunte sobre a atitude do tal Thiago, nunca o vi antes.

Ela deu de ombros.

Vamos, já deve estar na hora de encontrarmos com meus pais.

Lílian encontrou com seus pais e com Petúnia, que parecia horrorizada, e foram comprar as coisas. Remo ia mostrando onde eram as lojas, e Lílian se divertiu muito. De aniversário, ela ganhou uma coruja-cor-da-noite, que nomeou de Athena. Petúnia não quis nada daquele lugar anormal.

Thiago comprou seu material rápido, e insistiu o tempo todo em comprar a Thunder, mas a sua mãe não deixou de jeito nenhum.

Sirius estava a ponto de arrancar seus lindos cabelinhos quando finalmente foi embora. O Namoradinho novo de Narcisa, Lucio, era tão chato e mimado quanto ela. Bellatrix era seu eterno carma, e sua mãe insistia em dizer que ele iria para a sonserina como o resto da família.

N/A: Desculpe, eu não lembrava o nome da rua em que fica o caldeirão furado, e estou sem os livros aqui! "  
N/A²: Eu sei que Athena é um nome suuuuuper criativo pra uma coruja (¬¬) mas fazer o que? Nomes são meu ponto fraco.


	3. Agosto

**Capitulo 3 - Agosto**

N/A: Já notaram que Rowling adora sumir com o mês de agosto? Não nessa fic. ù.u

Lílian estava contando os dias para a ida à Hogwarts. Faltava pouco agora. A sua festa de aniversário não podia ter sido mais tediosa, mas mesmo assim ela estava feliz. Passava os dias lendo seus novos livros e observando sua varinha (pêlo de unicórnio, mogno, 28 centímetros), que ela estava louca para aprender à usar. Quem sabe não poderia dar sumiço na voz de petúnia?

Também estava ansiosa para fazer novos amigos, e conversar melhor com Remo. Ele era um garoto muito legal, mas mesmo que sorrisse, alguma coisa no fundo de seus olhos indicava tristeza. Uma tristeza profunda, que Lílian não compreendia.

O garoto tinha lhe contado muita coisa sobre Hogwarts. As quatro casas, os fantasmas, as histórias... Lílian estava radiante.

Petúnia, porém, não estava nada feliz. Ela mal falava com Lílian, e andava emburrada pela casa esbravejando com a pobre Athena. Quando precisava se dirigir à ela para os pais, sempre falava algo do tipo "a aberração", "a anormal" ou "aquela ali".

A ruiva já estava ficando irritada, mas era só lembrar de seu material, lá em cima, no quarto, para que ela se animasse. Sabia que, no fundo, Petúnia estava com inveja.

Lílian foi até a sua cama e se deitou, olhando para o teto. A lembrança de Thiago, o tal garoto da cabelos pretos que a defendeu no beco diagonal voltou à sua mente de repente. Não que ela precisasse ser defendida, mas tinha achado um ato muito... Corajoso.

Ela adormeceu algum tempo depois, e não teve sonhos.

Thiago passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentado em sua cama. Ele queria chegar na escola de um jeito... Único. Ainda não tinha pensado no que ia fazer, mas queria ser o primeiro aluno do ano a ver a sala do diretor. Para a maioria dos planos ele precisava de um cúmplice. E arranjar um confiável levava tempo demais. Ele precisava de um plano que pudesse ser executado por uma pessoa só. Repentinamente, a ruiva e Malfoy vieram à sua cabeça. Malfoy e seu cabelo imaculadamente loiro. Ele sorriu. Ninguém meche com Thiago Potter e sai ileso.

Ele deve passar horas alisando aquilo... - Falou ele sozinho, anotando em seu caderno algo como "operação Leprechaum", e fazendo alguns floreios antes de adicionar: "Por Thiago Potter".

Talvez isso não o levasse à diretoria. Mas com certeza seria engraçado. Não tinha gostado daquele Malfoy. Aliás, a família Malfoy tinha fama quase pior do que a família Black.

Lembrar-se da discussão com o cara-de-vella (ui!) o fez recordar-se da ruiva, Lílian Evans.

Ela devia ter nascido trouxa mesmo, não tava com muita cara de quem entendeu muita coisa...

E tinha aquele garoto de cabelos castanhos, Remo. Ele nem ficara sabendo o sobrenome dele. Parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Ele estava pronto para defender Lílian quando Thiago chegou, provavelmente vinha de uma família bruxa. E ele pensou ter visto um garoto que ele não conhecia junto com os Black. Devia ser da família, ou muito maluco, pra querer sair por ai com gente como essa. Narcisa, pelo que ele sabia, era uma chata, e Bellatrix era a encarnação feminina do mal.

Thiago passou novamente as mãos pelos cabelos, espantando os pensamentos.

Agora, voltando à operação Leprechaum.

Sirius raramente saía de seu quarto desde o dia que fora no Beco Diagonal. Abria exceções para comer e ir ao banheiro.

Bellatrix parecia ir à sua casa quase diariamente. Provavelmente só pra provoca-lo. Sabe quando duas pessoas se odeiam desde que se viram pela primeira vez?

Sirius suspirou, sentado em uma das poltronas que ficavam em seu quarto. Ele não ia chegar à Hogwarts como mais um Black, de cabeça empinada e na mesa da sonserina. Pra começar, ele não queria ir pra sonserina. Ele ia chegar... Acontecendo!

Mas o que eu vou fazer...? - Pensou alto. - A maioria das brincadeiras exige um cúmplice...

Foi quando uma luz iluminou sua cabeça. E não era Bellatrix botando fogo nela.

Era só juntar as coisas e depois simplificar, como em uma expressão matemática:

Pessoa que ele mais odeia Coisa que essa pessoa mais odeia complemento

Bellatrix Grifinória ...Cabelo.

"Sim, sim...", pensou ele, procurando um livro sobre feitiços simples.

Remo estava louco para ir para Hogwarts. Já tinha decorado grande parte dos seus livros, mas continuava os lendo. Sempre adorou livros. E também tinha esperança de que quando fosse para Hogwarts pudesse rever Lílian. Ele, pela primeira vez na vida, sentia que tinha encontrado uma amiga. Se ele conseguisse esconder que era um lobisomem, talvez eles se tornassem bons amigos. Eles tinham conversado muito no Beco Diagonal. Ela era uma menina muito doce, apesar de ter um gênio meio forte. Era muito curiosa: Perguntou tudo que pôde sobre o mundo dos bruxos.

O garoto se jogou de costas na cama, sorrindo para o teto branco de seu quarto.

Depois dos detalhes da operação Leprechaum acertados, Thiago guardou seu caderno. Um mês parecia tanta coisa. Faltavam agora cinco dias para ir para Hogwarts. Ele pegou sua varinha, examinando-a. Agora ele tinha como pôr em prática todos os planos que tinha arquitetado por todos esses anos. Pena que não pudesse faze-los em casa.

Sirius achou o que precisava no livro. Tinha certeza que podia fazer, apesar de nunca ter tentado. "Bellinha" não perdia por esperar.

Sirius! - Ele deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz da mãe. - Sirius, Bellatrix está aqui!

Ah, de novo não! - Disse ele baixinho. - Eu não aguento mais!

Ele saiu do quarto arrastando os pés, mas voltou logo depois. Remecheu em seu ármário e tirou um pacote quadrado e suspeito.

Desceu as escadas saltitante, com o pacote nos braços.

Oi, Bella! - Disse ele alegremente. Ela lançou um olhar desconfiado ao primo.

Oi, Sirius.

Priminha querida! É tão bom ver você! - Disse Sirius com um ar inocente.

É? - Disse Bellatrix, confusa.

Claro! Olha, eu até te comprei um presente! - Ele estendeu o pacote para Bellatrix.

Você acha que pega nessa? - Disse Bellatrix, esperta.

Peguar? - Respondeu ele com a pior cara de inocente que vocês podem imaginar.

Claro! Só pode ter alguma coisa horrivel nesse pacote! Bombas de bosta ou o que?

Bombas de bosta não. - Respondeu ele, desfazendo a cara de inocente e colocando um sorriso maroto no rosto. - Achei muito previsível.

Sirius Black! Nem pense em aplicar em mim um de seus truques mágicos malucos!

Magica? Quem falou em mágica?

Thiago Potter!

Opa! - Disse Thiago, se encolhendo na poltrona.

Thiago Potter, o que aconteceu no meu banheiro? - A Sra. Potter vinha fulmegando do andar de cima.

Como assim? - Respondeu ele, se afundando na poltrona.

Como assim? Tem-manchas-verdes-por-todo-lado!

Er... Eu estava... Tentando mudar a cor da parede!

Para verde? - Disse ela furiosa.

N-não! Er... quer dizer... Saiu errado. Era para ser creme. - Respondeu ele, lembrando-se que creme era a cor favorita de sua mãe.

O banheiro ERA creme, Thiago Potter!

Droga! - Resmungou.

A sua varinha está CONFISCADA até você entrar naquele trem!

Mãe, não!

E TENHO DITO! - Berrou ela. Thiago suspirou, derrotado.

Os Evans estavam reunidos na sala de jantar, almoçando. Lilian tagalerando sobre tudo que Lupin lhe contara (pela décima vez), os Sr. e Sra. Evans ouviam, interessados e Petunia brincava com um pedaço de brócolis no seu prato.

E ele me falou que o teto do salão principal é...

Já Chega! - Berrou Petunia, batendo o garfo na mesa e fazendo a brócolis pular.

Todos olharam para ela. O único barulho era o pio fraquinho de Athena, alheia aos chiliques da loira.

Petunia, querida... - Começou Sra. Evans.

Anormal! - Ela se levantou e apontou para Lílian, que levou o maior susto. - Anormal, aberração, estranha! Bruxa! Onde já se viu! Vou falar o que você é, Lílian Perfeita! Você-é-uma-aberração-da-natureza!

Você realmente morre de inveja de mim, não é? - Disse Lílian, se levantando também. Os pais tentavam acalma-la, sem sucesso.

Cala a boca, sua BRUXA!

Sou mesmo bruxa, e é por isso que você está se mordendo de inveja, Cara-de-cavalo!

Meninas, por favor. - Disse O Sr. Evans.

Aberração!

Pescoçuda!

Pirralha!

Cara de coruja!

PAREM! - Sr. Evans se levantou. As duas se calaram e sentaram de novo, fuzilando-se com o olhar.

Bellatrix se debatia desesperadamente, amarrada à uma cadeira. Sua varinha jazia num canto da sala.

Você pode ser a priminha perfeita... - Disse Sirius maldosamente, arrastando um espelho pesado até onde Bellatrix estava. - Mas eu continuo sendo mais forte.

Ele posicionou o espelho logo na frente da prima, que teve um grito abafado pelo lenço que Sirius tinha enfiado na sua boca.

Um enorme laço de tule cor-de-rosa caía desajeitado pelos seus cabelos pretos. Uma maquiagem medonha (maquiagem trouxa) estava estampada no seu rosto. Seu cabelo estava uma zona, e no peito, ela tinha uma faixa com os dizeres: "Miss Sonserina".

Sirius havia preparado aquele kit há algum tempo, quando conseguiu escapar da mansão e andar um pouco pelas ruas trouxas. Os dizeres da faixa havia sido pintados por ele mesmo, com tinta verde brilhante. Agora, ele se divertia com a expressão de horror de Bellatrix, que tinha os olhos no laço de tule.

Irus Ack cê me aga! - Ela gritou, lutando contra as cordas que prendiam seus pulsos para trás firmimente.

Tchau Bella! - Disse ele, virando-se para a porta. - Torça para alguém ouvir seus gritos!

Se cê air po sa põrta, cê tá orto! - Ela tentou falar. Sirius riu.

Você não perde por esperar pelo início do ano letivo!


	4. Encontros

b Capitulo 4 – Encontros /b 

i N/A: Viu, não chama "Expresso Hogwarts". Ù.u

N/A²: O Capitulo ficou curto de novo... Desculpe, eu não tenho tido muito tempo pra escrever... /i 

Lílian estava eufórica: Ia pro expresso Hogwarts. Nem dormiu a noite, e foi a sua vez de acordar Petúnia às cinco da manhã (VINGANÇA!!!!).

Thiago levantou obrigado pela mãe. Estava morrendo de preguiça. Bom, pelo menos ia ter sua varinha de volta...

Remo não precisou que ninguém o chamasse para levantar. Tinha tido uma boa noite de sono, e estava ansioso para chegar à Hogwarts.

Sirius levantou, mas não foi tomar café. Precisava dar um jeito de manter Bellatrix e Narcisa longe dele.

Anda Petúnia! – Dizia Lílian irritada para uma Petúnia que se recusava a sair do carro.

Não. – Ela cruzou os braços. – Não quero que me vejam com essa anormal.

O Sr. Evans suspirou.

Petúnia, querida, não quer se despedir de sua irmã? Vai ficar um bom tempo sem vê-la. – Disse a Sra. Evans, esperançosa.

Graças à Deus! – Disse Petúnia, recebendo olhares nervosos do pai.

Deixa ela no carro! – Implorou Lílian, que também não se sentia muito animada a ser vista com Petúnia no mundo bruxo. – Eu não ligo! De verdade!

Os pais da ruiva pensaram um pouco e depois decidiram que Petúnia podia ficar no carro.

Era complicado arrastar sua mala, mesmo com seu pai levando a maior parte das coisas. Ela chamava muita atenção, já que carregava um caldeirão, um monte de livros, um malão e uma coruja. Lílian estava começando a ficar realmente apreensiva. Onde será que ficava a tal plataforma?

Olá, será que posso ajudar?

Lílian deu um pulo enquanto virava-se para identificar o dono da voz. Um garoto bem magro com cabelos pretos que lhe caiam até o ombro e olhos da mesma cor exibia um sorriso torto diante do susto da ruiva. Ele tinha o nariz levemente curvo.

Desculpe. – Disse ele com a mesma voz sussurrada e sinistra. – Você me parece meio perdida.

E-estou. – Disse ela olhando para os pais. – Erm... Lílian Evans. – Ela estendeu a mão.

O menino não a apertou, mas deu outro sorriso torto e respondeu:

Severo Snape.

Thiago andava tranqüilamente com seus pais pela plataforma nove da estação King Cross. Foi quando ele viu a menina ruiva, Lílian Evans, que tinha encontrado no Beco Diagonal. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e apressou o passo para alcança-la, mas um outro menino – Feio, de cabelo ensebado, nariz-de-gancho e porte nada atlético, aliás – chegou por trás e falou algo pra ela. Ela pulou de susto. Thiago sorriu: tinha que anotar em seu caderno que ela assustava bem fácil. O moreno observou de longe Lílian estendendo a mão pro pote de óleo ambulante e ele a desprezando.

Que sujeitinho arrogante. – Ele pensou alto, franzindo o nariz.

Viu em seguida a ruiva recolhendo a mão estendida e, sem jeito, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo com o dedo.

Já estava quase alcançando eles quando o garoto do nariz torto apontou a entrada da plataforma para Lílian, que entrou segundos depois, meio apreensiva. Os pais da garota olhavam a "coluna sólida", espantados. A vassoura com os cabelos oleosos fez uma cara de desprezo, falou algo como "Ela está bem" com uma voz patética e se preparou para atravessar a barreira da plataforma.

Ainda não. – Disse Thiago para si mesmo. Não sabia por que, mas não tinha gostado daquele ranhoso. Ele elevou o tom de voz. – Tchau mãe, tchau pai!

Ele se dirigiu para a barreira, dando um esbarrão no garoto e nem parando para pedir desculpas. Em segundos ele estava na plataforma nove e ½, procurando por aquela cabeça irritantemente loira.

Remo já estava em uma cabine no expresso Hogwarts. Como sempre, ninguém apareceu para sentar-se com ele. Mas ele não se importava: agora podia fazer mágica, e treinar coisas simples, como Wingardium Leviosa, era fascinante. Ele praticava com uma de suas penas de escrever, fazendo-a subir e descer. Surpreendeu-se, entretanto, quando, ao soltar a pena, fracos aplausos vieram da porta. Ele levantou os olhos.

Lílian! – Ele sorriu. – Como passou o mês?

A ruiva entrou na cabine, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Bem, tirando Petúnia, é claro. – Remo riu. – Dá pra me ensinar isso? – Perguntou, interessada, apontando para a pena. – E aí você me conta como você passou o mês enquanto eu tento.

Claro. Você tem que segurar a varinha assim... – Começo Remo, mas foi interrompido por uma explosão de risadas que vinham do lado de fora do trem. Os dois olharam pela janela da cabine.

Um garoto de olhos cinzentos e roupas de bruxo corria de um lado pro outro, desesperado. Seu cabelo tinha um tom visivelmente verde. Remo viu o queixo da ruiva cair. Segundos depois ele descobriu porque. Era Lucio Malfoy, o garoto loiro que os provocou no Beco Diagonal. A menina loira que tinha o chamado naquele dia tinha as mãos sobre a boca e olhos arregalados.

Remo e Lílian caíram na risada, parando de vez em quando para observar o pandemônio lá fora, e voltando a rir depois. Algum tempo depois, uma menina muito bonita passou correndo e trombou com Lucio, que caiu sentado. Ela se equilibrou e Remo reconheceu Bellatrix Black, a tal menina que estava no quinto ano e era um demônio. Foi difícil reconhece-la, considerando os cabelos vermelhos e dourados. Outro ataque de riso tomou conta da cabine.

Thiago observava tudo, orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele não pôde esperar até chegar em Hogwarts para colocar em pratica a operação Leprechaum. Pensaria em alguma coisa no trem.

Tudo correra como ele planejara. O cara-de-veela do Malfoy tinha agora lindos e lisos cabelos verdes, e corria desabalado pela plataforma.

Thiago Potter, você é um gênio. – Ele disse para si mesmo.

Foi quando o "gênio" avistou algo que ele não tinha planejado, mas que veio muito a calhar: uma louca de cabelo vermelho e dourado veio correndo de trombou com Malfoy, o derrubando.

Quem era aquela maluca? Primeiro ele não entendeu nada. Mas depois seus olhos encontraram os olhos azuis-claros cheios de pânico da menina.

Thiago sentiu-se tomado por um ataque de riso quando ele reconheceu Bellatrix Black, e entendeu a essência da piada: As cores da Grifinória.

Eu preciso descobrir quem foi o gênio que bolou isso. – Pensou alto, entre risos.

Foi quando viu o menino que estava com os Black no beco diagonal se aproximar. Ele tinha a varinha em punho, e dizia algo como "Bellinha, a Miss sonserina homenageando a casa dos leões!".

O comentário arrancou risos dos presentes e fez Bellatrix sacar a varinha. Thiago correu até a cena.

Calma, Bellinha! – Disse Sirius, levantando os braços como quem se rende. Reconhecia que não tinha condições de duelar com Bellatrix.

Eu vou te mandar pra Hogwarts dentro de um envelope! – Disse ela, levantando a varinha.

Sirius viu os presentes se afastarem. A fama de Bellatrix era tão ruim assim? Ela parou com a varinha no ar.

Bellinha, você vai se dar mal... – Disse Sirius.

Para de me chamar de Bellinha!

Miss Sonserina, a Srta. Vai se dar mal...

Cala a boca! – Ela ameaçou abaixar a varinha e todos deram um pulo para trás. Sirius nem se mexeu. Lucio continuava atordoado com a trombada de Bellatrix.

Você não é louca de me azarar e arrumar confusão antes mesmo de chegar em Hogwarts. Eu sou um primeiranista indefeso, é covardia duelar com Bellatrix Black. – Disse ele irônico. Isso pareceu irritá-la ainda mais.

Ela, no entanto, só apontou a varinha para a própria cabeça, fazendo os cabelos voltarem ao preto sedoso inicial e engolindo a raiva.

Ah, estava tão bom! – Sirius ouviu uma voz desconhecida falar de trás de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix se virou, revelando um menino de óculos e cabelos negros bagunçados. Ela fez cara de quem estava começando a achar vantagem pegar umas cinco detenções só pra poder azaram Sirius, e esse menininho atrevido também.

Tenho, aliás, que cumprimentar o gênio responsável pela "Homenagem à casa dos leões..." – Disse o garoto, cordialmente. A platéia riu um pouco, mas se calou ao receber olhares irritados de Bellatrix. – O que você usou?

Sirius percebeu que o garoto se dirigia a ele.

_Morph_. – Falou Sirius, referindo-se ao feitiço que usara em Bellatrix.

Puxa tivemos a mesma idéia! – Respondeu o garoto, ignorando o grito de "Você!" que Lucio deu.

Você é o responsável pelo novo visual do Malfoy então? – Falou rindo. – Vamos entrar no trem antes que a Bellinha perca sua paciência curta, o que acha?

Ótimo. – Respondeu ele, lançando um olhar apreensivo para Bellatrix, que apertava sua varinha e bufava de raiva.

Os dois saíram correndo ao mesmo tempo em que Bellatrix lançou um feitiço. Sirius sentiu a azaração passar logo ao seu lado, fazendo algumas mechas do se cabelo levantarem.

A propósito: Thiago Potter, muito prazer! – Disse o garoto, ainda correndo em direção ao trem.

Sirius Black. – Respondeu, sentindo outro feitiço passar raspando pelo seu braço.

Lílian e Remo observavam a nova cena que havia se formado, boquiabertos. Thiago, o garoto que eles encontraram no beco diagonal, tinha chegado, falado algumas coisas, depois ele e o menino que parecia ser o responsável pelo cabelo vermelho e dourado da garota que trombou com o Malfoy saíram correndo em meio a rajadas vermelhas que desprendiam da varinha da garota.

Espero que os dois estejam bem... – Disse Lílian, olhando preocupada para a expressão de ódio da menina.

Eles estão. – Disse Remo, quase tranqüilo. – Se Bellatrix tivesse os acertado, agora ela estaria rindo, não bufando.

Bellatrix? – Então esse era o nome da menina?

Bellatrix Black. Tem péssima fama. Dizem que é muito poderosa, e extremamente má.

Ploft  
Lílian olhou para a porta, assustada. Com um estrondo, dois garotos morenos caíram cabine adentro, levantando-se rapidamente e fechando parcialmente a porta.

Thiago se virou para se desculpar com quem quer que seja que estivesse na cabine que ele e Sirius tinham invadido. Foi quando ele viu que Lílian e Remo o olhavam interrogativamente.

Lílian e Remo! – Disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Que feliz coincidência. – Ele lançou um olhar apreensivo por uma fresta entre a porta e a parede da cabine, voltando a cabeça para os dois logo depois. – Por favor, deixem a gente se esconder aqui.

É! – Disse o outro, olhando pela fresta da porta também. – Ou Bellinha vai nos comer vivos...

Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou a ruiva, enquanto Remo se levantava e terminava de fechar a porta.

Sim, eu pelo menos. – Disse Sirius. – Thiago?

Bem, muito bem.

Os dois se sentaram. Thiago olhou para Sirius, pensando que ele daria um ótimo companheiro de planos. Quando seus olhos e os de Sirius se encontraram, os dois caíram na risada.

Remo olhou para os dois garotos rindo como loucos, divertido. Parecia que eles eram amigos há muito tempo.

Então, vocês vão nos explicar como deixaram os cabelos dos dois lá fora estilizados ou vão ficar ai rindo o resto do dia? – Perguntou Lílian, quase rindo também.

Nós deixamos? – Disse Thiago. – Eu só sou responsável pelo cabelo verde do cara-de-veela. Sirius fez a piada de Bellatrix.

Mas agora eu não tenho nem idéia do que fazer quando chegarmos em Hogwarts... Gastei meu único plano. – Disse Sirius, pesaroso.

Remo franziu a sobrancelha. Então ele queria fazer alguma coisa do tipo em Hogwarts?

Não se preocupe, Sirius, seus problemas acabaram! – Disse Thiago num tom que fez todos rirem. – Eu tenho um raro CADERNO cheio de planos que eu passei minha vida bolando sem poder executa-los por dois motivos simples:...

Lílian o interrompeu:  
Sem varinha.

É. Ele concordou. E sem cúmplice. A maioria dos planos exige alguém pra me ajudar.

Eu sempre tive o mesmo problema. – Respondeu Sirius, enquanto abria um sorriso.

Sirius passou o resto da viagem muito bem. Pela primeira vez, não estava acompanhando nem de Bellatrix, nem de Narcisa, nem de sua mãe.

Ele e Thiago passaram a viagem toda discutindo os planos do caderno, muito completo, aliás. Lá eles tinham tudo bolado nos mínimos detalhes. Enquanto isso, Remo ensinava Lílian a fazer uma pena flutuar.

Sirius afastou os cabelos negros dos olhos. Esse ano prometia ser o melhor que já tivera.


	5. A Seleção

b **Capitulo 5 – A seleção** /b 

Lílian olhava para o castelo de queixo caído. Até mesmo Thiago, que parecia nunca se importar com nada, levantava os olhos, surpreso, para as torres mais altas do castelo.

Olá Evans. – Lílian pulou de susto (DE NOVO?!?!?) quando ouviu aquela voz sussurrada: Severo Snape.

Er... Oi, Snape. – Ela respondeu, apreensiva. Viu de relance um olhar mortífero que Thiago lançava a Severo, e a cara de interrogação-"não-tô-entendendo-lhufas" que Sirius e Remo faziam.

Olha só. – Disse Snape, lançando um olhar de desprezo para Thiago, que o retribuiu. – O garoto mal educado da plataforma.

Mal educado, eu? – Disse Thiago, com sarcasmo na voz.

Mal educado? – Sirius levantou uma das sobrancelhas. – Quem é esse... Essa... Criação da natureza?

Quietinho, Black. Acho que você já está encrencado o bastante com Bella. – Disse Snape, sem desviar o olhar de Thiago.

Como essa coisa sabe meu nome? – Disse Sirius, com um tom que acabou fazendo até Remo rir.

Essa coisa – Disse uma voz feminina muito fria por trás de Sirius. – É Severo Snape, parte de uma das mais respeitadas famílias bruxas da...

Sirius se virou, irritado.

Cala a boca, Bellinha. Ou quer seu cabelo colorido de novo?

Não me provoque Sirius!

Alunos do primeiro ano! Aqui!

Thiago achou, sinceramente, que aquele homem enorme tinha chegado bem na hora. Mais alguns segundos e Bellatrix ia atacar Sirius.

Eles andaram em grupos até um lago. Thiago olhou com desprezo para o "seboso", que se afastava do grupo. Ele e Sirius ainda não tinham decidido o que iam fazer. Ele fitou a superfície completamente lisa do lago. Seus pais lhe disseram que havia uma lula gigante lá.

Então ele parou de andar, fazendo com que Sirius trombasse com ele, e que Lílian trombasse com Sirius, e que Remo trombasse com Lílian.

O que foi? – Perguntou Sirius. – Deu pani?

Tive uma idéia. – Falou, tomando o cuidado de não deixar mais ninguém escutar.

Lílian lançou um olhar curioso à Remo, que deu de ombros. Ele não imaginava o que os dois estavam cochichando, mas Thiago apontava para o lago, e Sirius ria muito.

Ele não estava tendo um bom pressentimento sobre aqueles dois. Eles pareciam estar morrendo de vontade de se encrencar no primeiro dia de aula.

Eles retomaram a caminha alguns segundos depois. Thiago e Sirius mal conseguiam segurar o riso. Lílian parecia entender tanto quanto Remo, que aliás, não estava entendendo nada.

Sirius não conseguia parar de rir, imaginando a cena. Poder aprontar com um amiguinho da Bellatrix era sempre bom.

Eles chegaram na beira do lago. O enorme homem estava falando alguma coisa sobre "medidas de precaução importantíssimas", mas Sirius não estava prestando atenção.

Ele olhou para Thiago, que Fez que sim com a cabeça.

Ei, Severo! Dá pra vir aqui um segundo? – Gritou Thiago.

Snape lançou um olhar intrigado à Thiago, mas se aproximou, de sobrancelhas franzidas.

Sirius passou as mãos pelo ombro de Snape, tomando o cuidado de não encostar o braço naquele cabelo. Será que ele lavou aquilo uma vez na vida?

Sabe, acho que nem chegamos em Hogwarts, e já lhe fizemos um favor!

Ele lançou um olhar de desprezo aos dois, mas Sirius sabia que logo ele estaria vingado.

Sim, um grande favor! – Continuou Thiago, também passando o braço pelo ombro dele.

Eles foram andando devagar, e puxando Snape para mais perto do lago.

Que diabos esses dois estão aprontando? – Perguntou Lílian para Remo, que deu de ombros.

Ela começava a se sentir levemente inclinada a não andar mais muito próxima dos dois. Ou pelo menos ficar atenta.

Lílian e Remo se aproximaram, para ouvir a conversa:

Então, achamos uma namorada pra você! – Disse Sirius, recebendo um olhar de raiva de Snape.

Então, com um movimento brusco, os dois garotos empurraram Snape para dentro do lago. O barulho chamou a atenção de todos, inclusive do Homem que estava falando sobre as medidas de segurança.

Dê lembranças à Lula gigante por mim, mas agora vamos deixar vocês dois à sós! – Gritou Thiago para um Snape todo molhado, dentro do lago.

E vê se lava esse cabelo! – Completou Sirius.

Ah, vocês dois vão ficar encrencados! – Disse Lílian.

O homem quase gigante se aproximou correndo e tirou Snape do lago. Este, correu para longe do grupo, mas antes disse um "Isso não vai ficar assim, Potter e Black!".

Muito bem, vocês dois! – Disse o enorme homem, com uma voz grossa. – Estão encrencados, sabiam?

Erm... Na verdade... – Disse Thiago. – Ainda não fomos selecionados. Sendo assim, ainda não somos alunos, propriamente dizendo. Não podemos ser punidos.

Ouviram-se murmúrios de aprovação.

É claro. Portanto, vamos a seleção. – Os dois abriram sorrisos incrédulos. – Então, podemos ver de qual casa serão descontados pontos.

Lílian observou o sorriso dos dois escorregarem pelos seus rostos.

Bem, erm... Seu nome? – Disse Sirius simpaticamente.

Rúbeo Hagrid.

Bom, Rúbeo, posso te chamar de Rúbeo? – O gigante assentiu. – Sou Sirius Black, Esse é Thiago Potter, Aquela ali é Lílian Evans e Remo Lupin. Nós todos agradeceríamos se você deixasse isso entre nós...

Nós todos? – Disse Lílian, brava. – A confusão é com você e Thiago, vê se nos tira dessa.

Ok, ok. – Disse Sirius, impaciente. – Então, o que acha, Rúbeo?

O gigante virou-se para eles, parecendo ameaçador. Sirius e Thiago pareciam encolher perto dele. Mas então, inesperadamente, ele sorriu.

Está tudo bem. Eu até achava mesmo que tem alguns alunos que precisam abaixar o nariz por aqui. – Acrescentou abaixando a voz. – Mas não contem pra ninguém que eu falei isso.

Thiago estava orgulhoso de si mesmo pela segunda vez no mesmo dia. Agora, era esperar a seleção. Eles atravessaram o lago em uns barquinhos. Ele, Lílian, Remo e Sirius usaram o mesmo. Não conversaram muito durante o percurso, mas Lílian ficava os repreendendo por terem jogado Snape no lago.

Ah, Lílian, relaxa. – Falou Sirius, após mais um dos argumentos da ruiva. – Ele realmente precisava lavar os cabelos.

Thiago e Remo riram, mas Remo parou ao ver o olhar de Lílian.

Não é motivo pra vocês jogarem o coitado no lago.

Lílian, você viu como ele fala com os outros? Mesmo com você? – Perguntou Thiago. – Eu vi vocês dois na estação.

Eu não estou defendendo ele, mas vocês podiam ter se metido em encrencas.

O barco deles bateu na outra margem do lago e os meninos, que estavam remando, esfregaram os braços. Lílian se levantou, indiferente.

Mas não nos metemos. – Retrucou Sirius, levantando-se também. – Ah, esquece isso. Você ainda vai ver coisa bem pior vindo de nós.

Lílian lançou-lhe um olhar irritado enquanto Remo tentava não rir.

Todos aqui? – Thiago ouviu a voz grossa de Hagrid, agrupando os alunos. – Venham, por aqui!

Eles se agruparam em volta do gigante, e Thiago sorriu para Hagrid, que devolveu o sorriso.

Ai, pára com isso! – Thiago ouviu uma voz fina, e olhou para trás, a procurando. – Devolve o Billy.

Remo olhou para trás também. Um menino meio gordinho, de rosto redondo tentava tirar um sapo das mãos de um menino maior. Ninguém parecia dar muita atenção à cena. Remo olhou para Lílian e notou seu olhar preocupado. Thiago e Sirius tiraram as varinhas simultaneamente e foram até os dois, seguidos de Remo e Lílian.

O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Sirius num tom ameaçador.

Ele pegou meu sapo! – Disse o garoto com a voz chorosa.

Pare de choramingar, Pettigrew! – Disse o outro garoto, afastando Billy, o sapo, ainda mais.

Devolve o sapo pra ele. – Disse Thiago levantando a varinha.

Não! – respondeu o garoto, teimando.

Remo também tirou sua varinha, tomando parte na briga.

Lílian, ajuda! – Cochichou com urgência para a ruiva.

Eu vou fazer o que? Mal sei levitar uma pena. – Cochichou ela de volta.

Blefe! Ele também está no primeiro ano, não vai tentar azarar nós quatro de uma vez.

Então, Lílian também tirou a varinha, apontando-a para o garoto.

Vai, devolve! – Disse Sirius, também apontando a varinha para ele. – Não vai querer arrumar encrenca com um Black... Ou vai? – Acrescentou.

O olhar dele passou de Sirius para Lílian, que também parecia ameaçadora. Depois, seu olhar caiu em Remo, de olhar ameaçador e sério, ainda que calmo, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo apontar a varinha para os outros assim. Por último, ele olhou para Thiago, que adotara um sorrisinho sarcástico. Thiago levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

E então? – Exigiu ele. – Vai devolver ou nós vamos descobrir o que acontece quando quatro azarações diferentes atingem o mesmo alvo?

O garoto avaliou a situação por alguns segundos, antes de devolver o bendito sapo pro menino e ir embora, dando um esbarrão tão forte no "menino-do-sapo" que o fez cair sentado. Sirius só não entendia porque tanto alarde por um sapo. Sapo... Que coisa mais brega.

Droga. – Disse Sirius, guardando a varinha. – Eu realmente queria azarar esse imbecil.

Thiago riu. Remo só sorriu e guardou a varinha. Lílian lançou um olhar repreendor a Sirius antes de ir ajudar o menino a levantar, ainda com a varinha na mão.

Você está bem? – Perguntou com um tom doce que ela nunca tinha usado. Pelo menos não na frente de Sirius.

Estou... – Disse o menino de cabelos cor-de-palha, aceitando a mão que a ruiva estendia e se levantando. – Obrigado.

Não foi nada. – Respondeu Thiago, com um tom pomposo. – Sempre é bom ajudar os necessitados.

Seu nome? – Perguntou Lílian ainda docemente, depois de revirar os olhos para Thiago.

Pedro Pettigrew. – Respondeu ele, verificando se seu sapo estava bem.

Vamos então, Pedro, já vai começar a seleção. – Continuou ela, doce. – E você, vê se para de se gabar. – Acrescentou áspera para Thiago.

Sirius os acompanhou, rindo da cara de bobo que Thiago ficou. Ele mesmo não entendia como ela podia mudar o tom da voz tão rápido.

Eles entraram no castelo, e Sirius se divertia em ver os nascidos trouxas, entre eles, Lílian, tomarem sustos com os fantasmas e quadros que se mexiam.

Eles entraram no salão principal, e até mesmo Sirius e Thiago olhavam maravilhados para o teto encantado, que refletia as estrelas que apareciam lá fora.

Minerva McGonagall, a diretora substituta, uma mulher de aparência séria e severa, os orientou sobre a seleção e os colocou em fila.

Sirius estava nervoso de mais pra prestar atenção no que aquele chapéu maluco estava cantando, mesmo porque, não era rock. Era agora. Ele não podia ir pra sonserina de jeito nenhum.

Black, Sirius. – Chamou a voz da professora McGonagall, e Sirius apertou os olhos e foi até o banquinho.

Na mesa da sonserina, Bellatrix conversava animadamente com suas colegas, incluindo Narcisa.

É meu primo. Ele vem pra cá, é claro. Ele vai ver quando chegarmos no salão comunal. Andou aprontando umas, é talentoso, mas de vez em quando passa dos limites...

GRIFINÓRIA! – Anunciou o chapéu seletor, e Sirius saiu saltitante do banquinho para a mesa da Grifinória, que agora aplaudia o recém chegado.

As amigas de Bellatrix a encaravam. Ela tinha parado no meio do gesto de levar as mãos aos cabelos, de boca aberta.

Parece que ele passou dos limites mais uma vez, Bella. – Disse Narcisa, recebendo um sorrisinho irônico de Lúcio.

A titia vai matar essa aberração. – Afirmou Bellatrix, ainda estupefata.

Lílian estava muito nervosa. Estava feliz por Sirius, é claro. Ouviu ele falando para Thiago que queria ir para a Grifinória. Mas o chapéu tinha falado sobre coragem, frieza, inteligência, bondade... E ela não se sentia assim. Aliás, corajosa ou inteligente eram as últimas qualidades nas quais ela pensaria.

Doggert, Anne!

Lílian sentia sua mão soar de leve. Ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

Corvinal.

Lílian começava a se sentir apavorada.

Evans, Lílian.

Ela sentiu as pernas vacilarem quando as mexeu para chegar até o banquinho. Sentou-se e viu Sirius acenar freneticamente da mesa da Grifinória. Retribuiu com um sorrisinho tímido, enquanto o chapéu cobria seus olhos.

Hum... Curioso... – Ela ouviu uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça.

"O que é curioso?" Pensou.

Certamente uma mistura muito interessante...

"Mistura?"

Sonserina está no seu sangue, mas Grifinória lidera sua alma. Não é sempre que se vê uma coisa assim...

"Sonserina?" Pensou Lílian. "É a casa de Bellatrix... Sirius falou tão mal da Sonserina..."

Sonserina com certeza te ajudaria a fazer crescer esse grande poder que há em você...

Lílian percebeu, de repente, que não queria ir para a Sonserina. Sirius, Thiago e até Remo não achavam a casa muito boa. Ela não queria perder os amigos que tinha feito.

Não quer ir para a sonserina, não é? Pois bem, se é assim... GRIFINÓRIA.

A ultima palavra foi anunciada para todo o salão. Lílian se levantou, agora mais calma, e foi se sentar perto de Sirius.

Finélius, Emma.

Remo respirou fundo. Já tinha dado pra perceber que a seleção seguia-se em ordem alfabética, contando o sobrenome. "L" estava chegando.

Lufa-Lufa.

Gabalaris, Fernando.

O Menino que tirara o sapo de Pedro foi até o banquinho.

Sonserina!

"Gabalaris! Que tipo de nome é esse?" Pensou Remo, se sentindo mais nervoso.

Lupin, Remo.

Ele foi até o banquinho. Sirius acenou freneticamente para ele, como tinha feito com Lílian. A ruiva tentava fazer Sirius parar com o aceno e uma menina de cabelos castanhos tentava fugir do braço de Sirius, que já a tinha acertado uma vez na cabeça.

Remo riu antes do chapéu cobrir a sua cabeça. Não demorou muito para que ele anunciasse:

GRIFINÓRIA!

Remo respirou fundo e se dirigiu até onde estavam Sirius e Lílian.

Trelawney, Sibila!

Thiago observou uma menina estranha com uns óculos enormes se aproximar do banquinho como se estivesse deslizando. "É louca". Pensou.

Grifinória!

Thiago nem ouvia mais os nomes que Minerva chamava. Estava começando a ficar nervoso, quando viu Pedro se remexendo no lugar.

Pettigrew, Pedro!

Ele tropeçou no caminho e quase caiu, depois colocou o chapéu desajeitadamente. Algum tempo depois, o chapéu anunciou:

GRIFINÓRIA!

Thiago observou rindo o garoto tirar o chapéu e ir saltitante para a mesa da grifinória, onde Sirius, Remo e Lílian estavam.

Potter, Thiago.

O sorriso escorregou de sua face. Ele andou até o banquinho devagar, até Minerva o apressar com um gesto. Viu Sirius acenando freneticamente da mesa da Grifinória, acertando Pedro na cabeça sem querer. Lílian tentava o fazer parar, e Remo ria. Thiago sorriu e acenou de volta, do mesmo jeito extravagante, fazendo Minerva tirar o chapéu do alcance dele antes de coloca-lo em sua cabeça e risadas ecoarem pelo salão.

Ah, essa é fácil! – Falou uma voz dentro de sua cabeça. - GRIFFINÓRIA! – Anunciou a voz para todo o salão.

Ele se levantou e foi até onde os outros estavam. Recebeu os parabéns de todos, mas rápido os outros alunos se calaram. Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor, havia se levantado.

i N/A: Viu, agora ficou maior! Tá bom que o nome do capitulo não foi criativo (de novo), mas eu tenho bloqueio para nomes. Ù.u  
Caso vocês queiram falar comigo, pode mandar um e-mail para , tá? /i 


	6. Marotos, finalmente

** b Capitulo 6 – Marotos, finalmente. /b **

Lílian estava atenta ao diretor. Foi quando se deu conta de uma coisa: Onde estava Snape?

Como se respondesse a pergunta dela, um garoto carrancudo com as vestes encharcadas entrou no salão correndo, pediu desculpas pelo atraso e sentou-se no banquinho.

Minerva deu de ombros e colocou o chapéu sobre sua cabeça. Segundos depois, o chapéu anunciou "Sonserina!", e Snape foi se sentar.

Nossa, por que será que ele se atrasou tanto? – Perguntou Lílian, distraída.

Furamos o barco dele. – Disse Thiago, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e Sirius concordou com a cabeça, distraidamente.

Lílian os fitou com desaprovação, mas decidiu que não ia adiantar falar nada.

Mas uma vez, Dumbledore se levantou.

A todos os alunos novos, Sejam Bem Vindos! Aos antigos, Bem vindos de volta. Tenho alguns avisos para dar antes de atacarmos nosso maravilhoso banquete de entrada. Primeiro, eu gostaria de avisar aos alunos novos que a floresta que está nos terrenos do castelo é estritamente, completamente, simplesmente e absolutamente proibida, inviável e muito, muito perigosa.

Lílian observou com horror os olhares divertidos e sorrisos maléficos que Thiago e Sirius mantinham no rosto.

E o Sr. Filch me pediu para lembrar-lhes de que é proibido fazer magia nos corredores, usar certos objetos perigosos ou andar pela escola depois das oito da noite.

Thiago e Sirius se olharam como se estivessem num tipo de paraíso: Milhares de regras para serem quebradas!

Lílian balançou a cabeça, olhando de relance para a mesa da sonserina. Bellatrix encarava Sirius com claro ódio.

Quando Thiago levantou-se para ir ao dormitório, estava completamente satisfeito. Primeiro, algumas regras à serem quebradas. Depois, um enorme banquete. Então, mas regras para se quebrar. Seboso mais uma vez no lago, todos na Grifinória, e Sirius falando algo sobre contrabandear para Hogwarts um guiturra, ou seja lá o que fosse que ele tocava.

Mal podia esperar para começar suas aulas de feitiço. Isso ia dobrar seu poder de destruição, com certeza.

Remo se sentia meio estranho. Parecia que tudo isso era meio... Irreal. É verdade, eles não sabiam de nada. Mas Sirius, Thiago e Lílian pareciam trata-lo como amigo. Pedro parecia à beira de adoração a eles todos.

Alunos do Primeiro ano, aqui, por favor! – Chamou uma menina de cabelos negros e óculos. – Com licença, sou monitora. – Anunciou a um grupo de quintanistas que passavam por eles.

Ele ia seguindo a monitora tranqüilamente, quando sentiu um braço passando pelo seu ombro e o puxando um pouco mais para trás. Era Sirius, que tinha feito a mesma coisa com Thiago.

Thiago, Remo, meus amigos, não deixem a Lily ouvir isso, mas esse ano nós seremos o Caos!

Só esse? – Perguntou Thiago, tentando libertar-se do "abraço" de Sirius, que estava quase o derrubando.

Todos os sete. – Corrigiu o outro.

Ei, porque vocês dois estão me metendo no meio? O que vocês querem? – Perguntou Remo, em tom de piada.

Três é sempre melhor do que dois. – Disse Thiago, com tom de sábio. – Além do mais, você tem cara de quem sabe inventar desculpas. – Acrescentou, voltando ao tom de voz normal.

Então quatro é melhor que três? – Perguntou Pedro timidamente.

Sirius o fitou com cara de "É melhor continuarmos cuidando do baixinho" e disse:

Claro Pedrinho! Chega mais.

Thiago puxou Pedro para o "abraço coletivo", mas Remo tentava se libertar, sem sucesso. A essa altura, metade dos primeiranistas já olhava o grupo, e Lílian já tinha se afastado um pouco e puxado conversa com uma garota de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados.

Então Remo se viu, pela primeira vez, sorrindo e brincando com amigos.

Quando chegaram no dormitório, Sirius foi correndo para i ela /i . Abriu a bolsa em que i ela /i estava guardada, i a /i tirou de dentro e parou fitando- i a /i e apreciando os seus belos tons de azul e negro.

Que é isso? – Perguntou Thiago, que se apossara da cama ao lado.

i Ela /i ... – Disse Sirius sonhadoramente.

Ih, olha, uma guitarra. – Falou Pedro. – Você toca?

Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça repetidamente em movimentos curtos. Uma tênue luz de compreensão se espalhou pelos olhos de Thiago, mas Remo e o outro menino que tinham entrado no dormitório pareciam na mesma.

Olha: - Disse Sirius antes de tocar um curto solo.

Legal! – Disse Remo. O outro garoto sorriu antipático e foi se deitar.

Você é de família bruxa? – Perguntou Sirius, já que ele não sabia o que era uma guitarra.

Só algumas poucas gerações. – Respondeu Remo. – Meu Bisavô era trouxa.

Meu pai é trouxa, mãe bruxa. – Disse Pedro.

Minha família é bruxa por várias gerações. – Falou Thiago, imitando um jeito pomposo. – Mas não quanto a "Mui antiga e Nobre Família Black". – Acrescentou com uma voz falsamente grave.

Ora, cale a boca, Thiago! – Zombou Sirius, rindo também.

Vai se casar com uma bruxa de família nobre, Sirius? – Continuou Thiago. – Lestrenge? Longbotton? Weasley, se é que nascem mulheres naquela família? Malfoy? – Acrescentou, caindo na risada logo depois.

Está pra nascer a mulher que vai me colocar coleira! – Falou.

Tá bom, sei. – Zombou Remo. – Vai, vamos dormir, amanhã temos que acordar cedo.

...E humilhar alguns sonserinos no café da manhã. – Completou Thiago.

Tsc, tsc... Lílian vai ficar uma fera. – Riu Remo.

Deixa ela. – Falou Thiago, dando de ombros em quanto se deitava. – Se ela quer ser certinha, que seja sozinha.

Lílian entrou no dormitório conversando com Sabrina, uma menina de cabelos castanhos e cacheados. Ela parecia ser muito legal, mas as outras três companheiras de quarto eram deprimentes. Primeiro, a tal da Trelawney, que não falava com ninguém, olhava pra elas com nojo e andava como se flutuasse. Depois, Fabiana, que tinha nariz empinado (em todos os sentidos) e longos cabelos louros dos quais ela se gabava toda hora. E finalmente, Camille, amiga de Fabiana, que também tinha cabelos louros, só que cacheados. Ela agia exatamente como a amiga.

... E o que você achou deles? – Perguntou Sabrina. Elas estavam conversando sobre Remo, Thiago, Sirius e Pedro, já que Sabrina vira Lílian conversando com eles.

Remo é legal. Thiago me pareceu meio metido. Sirius apronta de mais, aí juntou ele e o Thiago, já viu, né? E o Pedro, tadinho, me parece que ele não tem muitos amigos...

Tem razão. – Disse Sabrina, bocejando. – Aí, vamos dormir? Amanhã temos a-au... – Ela bocejou novamente. -...La.

Certo. – Disse Lílian, se sentindo muito animada com as aulas novamente. – Boa noite, todo mundo.

Sabrina respondeu, Camille e Fabiana empinaram o nariz e não falaram nada, Sibila nem pareceu ouvir.

Thiago abriu os olhos de repente. Escutou os pássaros cantarem: silêncio de manhã. Sorriu maldosamente, pegou sua varinha e sentou-se na cama, pensando em acordar os outros com algum tipo de barulho bem alto. Porém, quando abriu as cortinas da cama, topou com Sirius, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto e a varinha erguida.

O que? Eu fiz algum barulho? – Cochichou Sirius, abaixando a varinha, desapontado.

Não. É que eu ia levantar pra acorda-los com um barulhinho carinhoso. – Respondeu Thiago, dando de ombros.

Ah... Eu ia selar as cortinas.

Tudo bem, vamos pegar os outros.

Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça e eles se aproximaram furtivamente da cama de Remo. Mas quando estava bem perto, Remo abriu as cortinas, já sentado na cama.

Mas que previsível, rapazes. – Falou, sem se preocupar em abaixar o tom de voz.

Shhhhhhh! – Disseram Thiago e Sirius juntos, colocando os dedos em frente aos lábios em sinal de silencio.

Você escapa dessa vez. – Cochichou Sirius, virando-se para a cama de Pedro. – _Cello_. – Murmurou, e as pontas da cortina sumiram. As bordas grudaram no chão.

Thiago levantou a varinha com floreios, fazendo os outros dois rirem.

_Sonorus_. – Murmurou, apontando a varinha para a própria garganta. – Pedro, levante! Corra! Salve-se quem puder. ATAQUE DE ALIENIGENAS EM HOGWARTS!

O Barulho ecoou pelo quarto. O outro menino acordou emburrado e saiu do quarto antes que sobrasse para ele. Pedro tentava desesperadamente achar a saída da cama. Thiago, Sirius e até Remo caíram na risada com a cena: Pedro batendo na cortina aqui e ali, desesperado.

Ahhhhh! Socorro! – Gritou Pedro lá de dentro. – ELES ME PEGARAM!

Essa última frase fez Thiago chorar de rir. Sirius não conseguia nem respirar e sua pele tomara um tom literalmente vermelho. Remo foi o primeiro a se recompor do ataque de riso.

Já chega. – Falou ele, ainda rindo. – _Finite Incantatem_.

A cortina voltou ao normal e Pedro os olhava com cara de "não-teve-um-pingo-de-graça", mas Thiago e Sirius ainda não tinham parado de rir.

Vamos, se não vamos nos atrasar pra primeira aula. – Disse Remo. Thiago e Sirius limparam as lágrimas e respiraram fundo, tentando controlar o riso. Segundos depois os dois caíram na risada outra vez. – Ah, eu desisto.

Remo colocou seu uniforme enquanto os dois riam. Pedro se trocou também, e os dois rindo. Remo anunciou que ia para a aula, e os dois concordaram com a cabeça, rindo.

Não se atrasem. – Disse Remo, depois que Pedro saiu. – Nossa primeira aula é Transfiguração, favor não perder pontos por atraso logo no primeiro dia. – Falou com um tom de piada, depois saiu.

Assim que Remo saiu, Sirius e Thiago pararam de rir.

Ótimo, o que nós vamos esconder na cama de quem? – Perguntou Thiago, animado.

Mas nesse instante, Remo colocou a cabeça para dentro de novo.

Eu SABIA. – Disse, sorrido. – Vamos, os dois.

Thiago e Sirius se trocaram, carrancudos, e seguiram Remo até o salão principal para tomar o café da manhã. Eles foram abordados por um monitor no meio do caminho, mas Remo inventou uma história rápida sobre Sirius ter assustado Thiago sem querer, que gritou que Hogwarts estava sendo atacada por alienígenas porque ele tinha sonhado com isso. O grito assustou Pedro, que estava dormindo. Então, Sirius, tentando acalmar os dois, tropeçou e caiu em cima de Pedro, que gritou que tinha sido capturado. E o pior é que o monitor burro engoliu essa.

"Sabe", pensou Sirius. "Thiago tinha razão. Ele é muito convincente com desculpas. Até uma esfarrapada dessa funcionou".

Lílian conversava com Sabrina sobre as aulas do dia quando viu quatro primeiranistas e um dos monitores parados mais ao longe. Provavelmente estavam tomando bronca por causa da gritaria dessa manhã.

Que foi Lílian? – Perguntou Sabrina, curiosa. Lílian apontou para os marotos. – Ah... A zona de hoje cedo.

Sorte que nós não temos que dividir o dormitório com gente assim. – Falou Lílian.

Sabrina lançou um olhar de desgosto à Fabiana e Camille.

Quer saber? Preferia eles, pelo menos são bonitos.

Sabrina! – Disse Lílian rindo.

Ah, olha só o Thiago! – A outra falou, insistindo.

Olha só o cabelo dele. – Retrucou Lílian.

Erm... Mas olha só o Sirius então. Não tem nada de errado com ele.

Tirando o fato de que a qualquer momento podem nascer furúnculos na sua cara, misteriosamente?

Tá, mas olha o Remo. – Disse com os olhos brilhando.

Ele parece sempre triste. – Retrucou Lílian. – Além do mais, olha o Pedro!

Quem falou que eu estou falando do...

Olá meninas! – A voz de Thiago fez Sabrina calar-se instantaneamente.

Oi gente. – Disse Lílian com um sorriso amarelo.

Thiago franziu as sobrancelhas.

Não vai apresentar? – Falou Sirius, sentando-se em frente à Sabrina.

Ah desculpa! – Falou Lílian. – Gente essa é a Sabrina. Erm... Sabrina, esses são Remo, Pedro Thiago e Sirius. Os meninos que eu falei que encontrei no trem, lembra?

Sabrina fez cara de quem tentava lembrar. Ela realmente mentia bem, parecia realmente esforçada em lembrar de algo remoto.

Ah, ta. Lembro.

Pedro se sentou ao lado de Sabrina e Thiago e Remo foram se sentar em volta de Sirius.

Então, podem continuar a conversa. – Disse Thiago, as encarando desconfiado.

As duas desataram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Mas segundos depois Lílian sobrepôs sua voz:

Eu não lembro do que a gente estava falando, olha só!

Thiago e Sirius trocaram olhares significativos. Remo apenas sorriu e ser voltou para seu prato. Pedro nem parecia ter os ouvido, de tão concentrado que estava em seu bolo.

Matemática! – Falou Sabrina, e Lílian olhou para ela torcendo o nariz. – Falávamos de matemática. E como eu ia te dizendo Lílian, três quartos é uma ótima estatística.

Três quartos de que? – Perguntou Sirius.

NADA! – Responderam as duas juntas, rápido demais.

Quer dizer, nada significativo. Indefinido sabe, só três quartos. – Disfarçou Lílian, com um sorriso amarelo.

Vamos para a aula, que tal? – Disse Remo calmamente.

Pedro resmungou algo sobre mais um pedaço de bolo, mas resolveu ir com eles.


	7. Primeiro dia

b **Capitulo 7 - Primeiro dia** /b 

Lílian levantou-se e arrastou Sabrina, que tinha ficado lá, olhando bobamente para o nada.

Acha que transfiguração vai ser muito difícil? – Perguntou ela, só pra puxar assunto (e desviar a cabeça dos meninos dos "três quartos".

Nah, facinho. – Sirius abanou a mão no ar, como quem espanta uma mosca.

Super simples. – Completou Thiago.

É, mas nós estamos falando de "Transfiguração para quem nunca deixou o cabelo de ninguém verde nem vermelho e dourado". – Remo falou. Thiago, Lílian e Sirius riram, mas Pedro resmungou.

Isso vai ser difícil...

Pobre Pedrinho... – Disse Thiago com uma falsa cara de choro. – Nós vamos te ajudar, fica tranqüilo.

Eles andaram mais um pouco em silêncio, quando Lílian ouviu a voz de Remo:

Puxa que silêncio. O que deu em vocês dois? Espero que vocês não estejam aprontando mais na... – Lílian olhou para Remo, e o encontrou virado para trás, diante somente de Pedro, que olhava para os lados e Sabrina, que dava de ombros. – Thiago? Sirius? – Remo suspirou. – Ah, esses dois não têm jeito. Vem, vamos pra aula... Espero que eles não se atrasem...

Eles vão se encrencar com a McGonagall logo no primeiro dia de aula! – Falou Lílian balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Francamente, esses dois não são nada responsáveis. A propósito, o que foi toda aquela gritaria no dormitório hoje de manhã? Acho que ouvi Thiago Potter falando algo sobre invasão alienígena...

Remo riu brevemente e começou a narrar-lhe a história, com Pedro emburrado em seus calcanhares.

Vem, vamos até o dormitório. – Falou Thiago assim que achou que eles estavam longe o bastante dos outros dois.

O que é de tão raro e legal que você tem pra mostrar? – Perguntou Sirius, impaciente.

Shhhhhh! – Falou Thiago. – Alguém vai ouvir. É utra-mega-super-confidencial.

Sirius suspirou, impaciente. Eles entraram no dormitório.

Uma hora vão sentir nossa falta. Logo, eu diria. – Falou Sirius. – E o que pode ser mais legal que a minha guit...

Sirius parou no meio da frase quando Thiago tirou do malão um tecido longo e prateado. Thiago observou a cara de surpresa de Sirius por algum tempo antes de falar:

Vamos logo, ou acabaremos com uma detenção antes mesmo de termos aula de vôo.

É uma capa da...

É, é uma capa da invisibilidade. Útil, não? – Ele guardou a capa no fundo do malão novamente. – VAMOS! – Acrescentou, arrastando Sirius, que olhava abobalhado para o malão.

Remo sentou-se em uma das primeiras carteiras. Lílian sentou-se mais pro meio com Sabrina. Pedro sentou-se ao lado de Remo. A professora McGonagall começara a aula com uma demonstração de animagia, transformando-se num gato malhado, que tinha em volta dos olhos marcas quadradas, como seus óculos. Thiago e Sirius ainda não tinham chegado.

A Professora pareceu se preparar para voltar à sua forma humana, quando dois garotos abriram a porta com um grande estrondo. Sirius e Thiago entraram correndo e se sentaram na carteira atrás de Lupin.

Ufa, ainda bem que a professora não tá aqui. – Falou Sirius, alto.

Remo tentou avisa-los, mas Thiago continuou.

É... A tal da McGonagall tem cara de quem fica uma verdadeira fera quando a cutucam. – Falou, fazendo voz de falso medo.

Remo fez sinal pra eles se calarem, mas não funcionou.

Cara, que silêncio é esse? – Disse Sirius, olhando em volta. – Tudo isso é medo da coroa?

Remo deu um tapinha de leve na própria testa.

E esse gato estúpido na cadeira da professora? – Perguntou Thiago.

Remo suspirou, apoiando a testa com a mão.

O que você tem, Remo? – Perguntou Sirius, se esticando na carteira para cutucar o amigo. – Parece até que a McGonagall pode se materializar do nada a qualquer... – A gata sentada na cadeira foi aumentando de tamanho e mudando de forma, até que todos puderam reconhecer o rosto severo da professora. -... Momento.

Thiago passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Sirius sorriu bobamente para a professora, e deu inicio à sua tática básica.

Oh, a Senhora é Animaga! Fascinante! – A Professora o encarou com um olhar mortífero.

Qual a desculpa? – Falou ela, seca.

Erm... Minerva... Posso te chamar de Minerva? – Sirius disse sorrindo, simpático. Afinal, funcionara com Hagrid. Ela apertou os lábios. Melhor não esperar a resposta. – Então... Nós... Hum... Nos perdemos.

Nem um pouco criativo, Black. Sabe quantas vezes já ouvi isso?

Os alienígenas atacaram Hogwarts? – Falou Thiago, incerto. Remo e Lílian soltaram risinhos abafados, não agüentando. Pedro bufou.

Criativo... Mas não convincente. A Propósito, já tomei conhecimento da confusão na torre da Grifinória.

Fomos verificar se a torneira do banheiro do quinto andar continuava lá? – Arriscou Sirius.

A maioria da classe agora já não conseguia conter o riso. A Professora encarou os dois, irritada.

Não há um banheiro no quinto andar. – Retrucou a professora.

Viu, Thiago, não falei que estávamos perdidos? – Falou Sirius, fazendo algumas pessoas rirem. Minerva cruzou os braços.

Estávamos duelando contra as forças do mal! – Thiago parecia começar a gostar da situação. Sirius resolveu entrar no jogo.

Estávamos alimentando a Lula gigante!

Estávamos caçando vellas!

Estávamos fugindo de uma garça kamikaze!

Estávamos...

Já CHEGA! – Berrou Minerva, fazendo a classe parar de rir na hora. – Menos vinte pontos da Grifinória. Sentem-se e vamos voltar à aula.

Assim que a professora virou-se, Thiago e Sirius viraram-se para a classe, fizeram uma reverência, como se fossem atores agradecendo à sua platéia e foram se sentar atrás de Remo.

Viu como ele é metido? – Cochichou Lílian para Sabrina quando elas saiam para a aula de poções.

Ele é muito engraçado! – Falou Sabrina, teimando. – Ele e o Sirius.

É, mas eu não quero nem imaginar o que os dois estavam aprontando pra chegarem atrasados. Pode contar que o pobre do Snape vai aparecer com algum tipo de anormalidade, como orelhas de burro ou pior.

Poxa, Lílian, é esse o conceito que você faz da gente? – Lílian virou-se para dar de cara com Thiago, Remo, Sirius e Pedro. Thiago e Sirius tinham caras de cachorro-caído-de-mudança.

Não fizemos nada com o Seboso. – Falou Sirius, imitando ressentimento. – Embora tenhamos que admitir que a idéia das orelhas de burro não é tão ruim.

E eu não sou metido. – Acrescentou Thiago. – Eu não tenho culpa de ser perfeito.

Lílian revirou os olhos para os dois e andou mais rápido. Sabrina deu de ombros para eles e acompanhou Lílian.

Ela não sabia porque, mais tinha ficado furiosa com Thiago. Talvez fosse esse jeito "eu-sou-o-melhor" que ele tinha. Talvez fosse o gesto ("Gesto não, cacuete" Corrigiu-se) de passar as mãos pelo cabelo toda hora.

Por que o chilique? – Falou Sabrina, quando elas já estavam na porta da sala de poções.

Não importa. – Retrucou Lílian.

Sabrina a fitou com um olhar "acho-que-prezo-bastante-a-nova-amizade-e-por-isso-não-vou-falar-o-que-estou-pensando".

A ruiva fingiu não notar e foi se sentar. Sabrina sentou-se com ela.

Os marotos entraram na masmorra. Thiago parecia ir à direção das duas, decidido. Lílian o encarou, como se o desafiasse a dar mais um passo.

Thiago, deixa pra lá. – Disse Remo segurando o braço dele. – Ela tá nervosa agora, depois vocês conversam.

Nervosa por que? – Retrucou Thiago, mas acompanhou Remo e os outros até o outro canto da sala.

Remo abriu a boca para responder, pensou um pouco e disse:

Eu não tenho a mínima idéia.

O-que-foi-que-eu-fiz? – Disse, encarando a ruiva, que conversava com Sabrina.

Eu sei lá. Mulheres... – Falou Sirius, balançando a cabeça.

Sabe, Thiago, eu acho que ela te achou metido. – Falou Pedro, sério.

Verdade? – Disse Thiago irônico. – Pois o problema é dela. Eu não ligo.

Remo, sinceramente, não achava que Thiago estava agindo como quem não ligava. Ele já tinha jogado a varinha no caldeirão em vez dos galhos de wingentree umas três vezes. As pobres lesmas de Thiago e Sirius tinham sido mutiladas. E agora ele se ocupava em mutilar a Molly, uma flor meio rosa, da qual eles deviam "tirar as pétalas delicadamente".

Remo suspirou, virando-se para a mesa em que Lílian tinha se sentado. A ruiva jogava tudo no caldeirão de qualquer jeito e Sabrina tentava consertar. A poção das duas, que deveria ser azul, estava verde, e a de Thiago e Sirius tomara um tom marrom-feio.

Remo balançou a cabeça, voltando à sua própria poção, na qual o tom azul céu borbulhava calmamente.

"Esses dois ainda acabam casados..." Pensou ele distraidamente.

Sirius estava começando a ficar preocupado com Thiago. E com a poção dos dois, que agora chiava perigosamente.

Ele não tinha entendido nada. Aliás, só tinha entendido uma coisa: Lílian e Thiago brigaram.

Não tinha entendido por que. Lílian achava Thiago metido. Thiago tinha ficado bravo. Sirius tentava organizar os pensamentos quando, com um estrondo, poção marrom-feia foi jogada por todos os lados da masmorra.

Foram atingidos, principalmente, Thiago, Sirius, Snape, que estava logo à frente dos dois, Remo e Pedro, que estavam atrás.

Uma grande quantidade de poção caiu no caldeirão de Remo, deixando a poção perfeitamente preparada meio roxa.

O Professor de poções, Victor Verick, se dirigiu decidido até os dois.

Sirius não sabia se fazia cara de inocente os se ria do Seboso, coberto daquele liquido marrom. É claro, ele também estava cheio de poção na cara, mas depois ele dava um jeito nisso.

Quando o professor abriu a boca para falar, Sirius sorriu, simpático, e disse:

Oh, belo dia, não, Victor? Posso te chamar de Victor? – Acrescentou.

O professor abriu a boca para falar novamente, mas o caldeirão de Remo começara a tremer perigosamente.

Ah, não! – Disse Remo, se abaixando e puxando Pedro para baixo da mesa também.

Segundos depois, uma pequena explosão fez voar liquido roxo por quase toda a masmorra, acertando Sirius, Thiago, Snape E o Professor Verick.

Sirius fez cara de quem não agüenta mais isso (¬¬") e passou a mão pelo rosto, se livrando daquela meleca roxa. Foi quando viu Snape, tentando se livrar da poção.

Viu o que você fez, Thiago? – Começou Sirius, irônico. – Agora o Seboso vai ter que lavar o cabelo OUTRA vez por nossa causa. E tudo isso é culpa sua e da ruivinha esquentada. – Ele apontou para Lílian, que o encarou com raiva.

Minha? Não, a culpa não é minha. – Disse Thiago, também sorrindo com ironia. – Na verdade, Snape me distraiu com as moscas que rodeiam seu cabelo. Você está bem, professor? – Acrescentou, hipócrita.

Verick os encarou com raiva.

Conversamos depois da aula. – Falou ele pausadamente.

As outras aulas transcorreram normais, na medida do possível.

Thiago e Sirius receberam uma detenção do professor Verick. Mas pra compensar, eles ganharam alguns pontos em feitiços e vôo. Na aula de história da magia eles só dormiram como dois anjinhos.

Lílian passou o resto do dia sem falar com nenhum dos marotos. No dia seguinte ia fazer as pazes com eles. Ou melhor, com Remo, Sirius e Pedro.

Remo passou o dia tentando convencer Thiago a pedir desculpas para a Lílian, mesmo que não tivesse feito nada pra ela. Mas não adiantou nada.

i N/A: E aí está... Já começaram as brigas... (..) Eu sinto muito, mas eles tem que se odiar até o final dessa fic. Ù.u  
Nenhuma peça com o Seboso nesse capitulo? Cara, to decaindo... Tudo bem, no próximo eu coloco duas! /i 


	8. Lua cheia

b **Capitulo 8 – Lua cheia** /b 

As semanas se arrastaram entre aulas, detenções e finais de semana. Eles se aproximavam agora do final do mês. Lílian e Thiago tinham feito as pazes no dia seguinte à briga, mas logo depois brigaram de novo.

Lílian começara a andar mais com Sabrina do que com os marotos. Remo era realmente um bom amigo, mas agüentar Thiago por causa disso era incogitável. Ela podia falar com Remo durante o almoço ou na sala comunal.

E o pobre do Snape? Parece que toda a "fúria dos marotos" caía sobre o pobre coitado. Primeiro foi a gaivota de papel que seguia ele por todos os lados, gritando coisas como "seboso", "ranhoso" ou "vá lavar esses cabelos, seu esqueleto de nariz torto!". Depois, o enorme cartaz com uma caricatura de Snape abraçado com a Lula gigante foi "misteriosamente" parar no salão principal e, embora Snape tenha acusado Sirius e Thiago, ele nunca conseguiu provar a culpa dos dois. Eles tinham mais detenções acumuladas do que aulas, para falar a verdade. Simplesmente não paravam UM minuto.

Thiago estava sentado na sua cama. Sirius na cama do lado. Finalmente tinha chegado sábado e os dois tinham acordado de madrugada só para... Bom, despertarem os outros. As cortinas da cama de Remo estavam fechadas. A lua cheia brilhava lá fora.

E aí, Thiago? Que tal acordarmos eles com uma linda música? – Falou Sirius, baixo, pegando sua guitarra.

Ótimo. – Disse Thiago, bocejando. – E o que você vai tocar?

Sirius começou notas calmas com a guitarra, começando a cantar baixinho:

I can not take this anymore.

Saying everything I said before.

All These words, they make non sense.

I found a bliss in ignorance.

Less I hear the less you say...

Sirius, sinto te informar, mas isso não tira Pedrinho da terra dos sonhos. – Thiago falou, mas Sirius só fez sinal para que ele esperasse.

A musica se tornou mais rápida no que pareceu ser um refrão, mas nada forte o bastante.

Foi quando Thiago viu Sirius sorrir maldosamente, após um curto solo de guitarra.

SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!

Thiago pulou para trás com o susto. Pedro pulou para fora da cama, respirando rápido. O Outro garoto que dividia o dormitório com eles saiu da cama, também respirando rápido, e saiu do dormitório resmungando.

Thiago fitou, incrédulo, a cama de Remo intacta. Cortinas fechadas. Nem sinal de movimento. Sirius cantava animadamente, quase arrebentando as cordas da guitarra.

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT-UP! SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! SHUT UP!

Thiago levantou a sobrancelha para a cama de Remo, e se aproximou. "SHUT UP!" Abriu as cortinas, e se deparou com a cama vazia e feita. "SHUT..."

Cadê o Remo? – Falou Sirius, largando a guitarra.

Eu... Sei lá. – Falou Pedro, ofegando e esfregando os ouvidos.

Thiago balançou a cabeça para se livrar dos gritos de Sirius, que ainda ecoavam em seu cérebro.

Remo sumiu! – Disse Sirius.

Pedro levou a mão à boca. Thiago passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

Temos que avisar o Professor Dumbledore! – Falou Thiago, decidido. Os outros dois concordaram.

No começo da noite, após seus amigos caírem no sono, Remo era levado pela enfermeira de Hogwarts até uma grande árvore, que como ele notou, se mexia sem sinal de vento. Ele suspirou quando ela apertou um nó nas raízes da árvore com um galho, congelando os ramos do salgueiro, e mandou que Remo continuasse o caminho até chegar numa casa abandonada, ande ia se transformar.

Ele odiava a Lua cheia. Sabia que, em poucas horas iria perder sua consciência humana. E nem tivera tempo de explicar nada aos seus amigos. Nem de inventar uma desculpa. De manhã os marotos dariam por sua falta. Ia ser difícil se explicar depois.

Era suposto que Remo desse uma desculpa para os amigos mais próximos, mas como ele conseguiria mentir para Thiago, Sirius e Pedro? Ou até mesmo para Lílian? Ele passou o dia todo tentando achar uma boa desculpa, mas não achou nem uma delas muito convincentes, e acabou partindo sem falar nada. Algum tempo depois, ele chegou numa grande casa empoeirada.

Entrou e sentou-se chão, próximo à uma janela. Abraçou as próprias pernas e ficou lá encolhido, chorando e esperando que o primeiro raio de luar o atingisse.

Sirius andava de um lado pro outro no dormitório, pensando. Thiago estava sentado na cama, com uma expressão totalmente preocupada. Pedro continuava procurando Remo por todos os lados, em baixo das camas, dentro dos baús e até em baixo das cobertas.

Não adianta Pedrinho. – Resmungou Sirius. – Eu não vejo motivo algum para Remo se esconder dentro dos baús.

Nesse instante, a Professora McGonagall entrou no dormitório, parecendo furiosa. Ela usava um robe cor-de-rosa.

Minnie! – Disse Sirius, fazendo a cara mais inocente possível. A Professora apertou os lábios. – Que bom que você chegou! Estamos com um problema terrível aqui.

Com certeza estão! – Falou McGonagall. – Vocês acordaram a torre inteira!

Não, Minnie... Profª McGonagall. – Corrigiu Thiago ao ver a expressão da professora. – REMO SUMIU!

Professora McGonagall arregalou os olhos, mas se recuperou logo depois. Sirius a fitou, desconfiado.

O Sr. Lupin foi fazer uma visita à sua mãe, que está doente. – Falou, displicente. – E vocês, quero explicações já!

A mãe dele? – Disse Sirius, desconfiado. – Sem nos avisar?

Não tenho nada a ver com isso, Black. – Retrucou Minerva. – Agora, são menos dez pontos da Grifinória. E voltem a dormir.

Assim que Minerva virou as costas, Thiago falou:

Essa história está muito estranha.

Concordo plenamente. – Respondeu Sirius. – Aí tem coisa.

Lílian desceu para tomar café com um péssimo humor. Primeiro, a cantoria de Sirius acordara a torre toda. Depois, ela ouviu Thiago Potter berrando que o Remo tinha sumido. Agora, três dos marotos estavam conversando baixo um canto afastado da mesa. Coisa rara. Normalmente Sirius e Thiago estariam fazendo o máximo de barulho possível. Será que alguma coisa realmente tinha acontecido com Remo?

Ela se levantou decidida, puxando Sabrina junto, e foi até eles perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

Oh, olha que nos dá a graça de sua presença! – Falou Sirius, e os outros dois pararam de conversar imediatamente.

Lily! – Thiago sorriu. – Não está mais brava comigo? Eu sabia que esse seu chilique não ia...

QUEM te deu liberdade para me chamar assim, Potter? – Retrucou, o mais seca que pôde. O sorriso escorregou do rosto dele, mas Sirius parecia se segurar pra não cair na gargalhada. – Cadê o Remo? – Emendou.

Não-sei. – Retrucou Thiago, emburrado.

Como assim, "não-sabe"? – Lílian falou, com Sabrina quieta do seu lado, mordendo uma torrada.

Não-sabendo. – Disse ele dando de ombros e se calando.

Lílian sentiu seu rosto ficando quente de raiva, mas Sirius também notou e se apressou em responder:

Ele sumiu. Quando acordamos ele não estava lá.

Tá. – Falou Lílian simplesmente, saindo e arrastando Sabrina, que continuava alheia a tudo, com sua torrada.

Gah, meleca de trasgo! – Praguejou Thiago. – "QUEM te deu liberdade, Potter?" – Imitou ele, fazendo uma voz extremamente aguda e irritante. – Quem ELA pensa que é? Eu estava só sendo amigável. "Cadê o Remo?" O que interessa pra ela onde está o Remo? Que droga! Se nem nós sabemos!

Calma, amigão. – Disse Sirius. Pedro olhava para Thiago apreensivo. – Você sabe que ela é esquentada assim mesmo.

Ruiva-pimenta. É o que ela é. – Falou Thiago, cruzando os braços e afundando na cadeira.

Dessa vez Sirius caiu na gargalhada.

Do que você tá rindo? – Falou Thiago, seco.

RUIVA... PIMENTA! – Berrou Sirius entre risos.

Lílian olhou para lá da onde estava sentada e bufou. Sabrina riu e levou uma cotovelada.

"Droga". Pensou Thiago. Como se não bastasse Remo sumir, Lílian vinha com mais chiliques, e agora Sirius estava rindo dele. Ele precisava descontar a raiva em alguém... Onde será que estava o Seboso a essa hora da manhã?

Remo acordou, deitado no chão de madeira. Seu corpo doía. Cada centímetro dele estava arranhado ou mordido. A casa estava semidestruída.

"Só mais alguns dias".

Pensou ele, fazendo esforço para se levantar.

Sirius estava preocupado com Remo, mas agora sua principal ocupação era rir de Thiago.

Ruiva pimenta... Ai, ai, essa foi ótima. – Falou, enquanto Thiago olhava para os lados. – O que foi?

Quero achar o Seboso. Preciso descontar minha raiva.

Sabia que você era burro, Potter. Mas cego...

Os dois se viraram rápido. Pedro congelou. Snape estava logo atrás deles.

Burro é você, seu pote de óleo ambulante! – Retrucou Thiago.

Snape levantou uma das sobrancelhas, em desdém.

Pelo menos meus cabelos não têm vontade própria. – Retrucou o sonserino.

É claro! Você os sufocou com sujeira! Se eu não lavar os meus por cinco anos eles também vão ficar comportados.

Sirius riu.

E oleosos. – Acrescentou.

Vou perdoar os dois dessa vez. Mas só em consideração ao fora que o Potter acaba de tomar da sangue-ruim.

Não chama a Lílian de Sangue ruim! – Berrou Thiago.

A essa altura, metade do salão os observava. Incluindo Lílian, que Sirius notou estar vermelha.

Ela pode ter pais trouxas. – Recomeçou Thiago, com a voz um pouco mais controlada. – Mas é dez vezes melhor que você.

E não é covarde como você. – Acrescentou Sirius. – "Vou perdoar dessa vez." Francamente.

Snape e Thiago se encararam por alguns momentos. Sirius nunca tinha visto o amigo tão nervoso.

OK, ranhoso. Você tem dez segundos para correr. – Falou Thiago, baixo, e levantou a varinha.

Snape nem se mexeu.

Um... – Começou, mas seu olhar caiu sobre a professora McGonagall, que observava tudo, atenta. – Dois... – Falou. De qualquer forma, por que não tentar um blefe? – Três...

Para com isso, Thiago. – Sirius se virou para encontrar a origem da voz. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Lílian, falando docemente, com a voz moderada. Quase como falara com Pedro no primeiro dia de aula. A ruiva mordia o lábio inferior.

Thiago virou-se para ela, também surpreso.

Pára com essa baboseira antes que você se encrenque de verdade. – Repetiu. Thiago abaixou a varinha.

Lílian, ele te chamou de sangue-ruim. – Falou Thiago, em tom de argumento.

Não interessa. Eu não preciso que você me defenda. – Disse ela, voltando ao tom normal. – Eu posso fazer isso sozinha, obrigada. E você Snape, suma da minha frente antes que EU resolva te azarar. – Acrescentou ameaçadora.

Snape se afastou devagar, ainda sustentando o olhar de Thiago.

Com licença. – Disse Lílian, seca, e virou-se para ir embora.

Ela mal alcançou Sabrina, quando ouviu Thiago gritando:

De nada!

Ela virou-se e gritou de volta:

Não pedi pra você me defender, Potter.

Puxou Sabrina pelo braço e recomeçou seu caminho.

Poxa, Lily, podia ter pelo menos agradecido o pobre Thiago. – Disse Sabrina, terminando de engolir sua torrada no caminho.

Agradecido? Ele é um exibido, Sabrina. E nada melhor para aparecer do que defender os fracos e oprimidos. – Disse ela, num tom que fez Sabrina rir um pouco. – Eu não preciso do Potter. E não faço questão nenhuma dele por perto também.

Sabrina deu de ombros.

Os dias passaram devagar, e nada de Remo. Já chegando no final de semana Thiago e Sirius já tinham grudado os sapatos do seboso no chão, colocado umas seis bombas de bosta dentro da mochila dele (juntas, é claro), enfiado a cabeça dele no prato de comida e também usado feitiços simples como tarantalegra e locomotor mortis...

Mas a preocupação com Remo tirava um pouco da graça das brincadeiras.

Thiago estava tomando café calado, assim como Sirius e Pedro. Foi quando Remo entrou pela porta do salão principal, com um aspecto fraco e doente. Ele estava todo machucado.

Remo! – Thiago gritou, fazendo Sirius levantar a cabeça do prato, e Pedro pular de susto.

Os três se levantaram e correram até ele, que sorriu fracamente.

Onde você esteve, cara? – Perguntou Sirius. – O que houve com você? – Acrescentou.

Eu... Cai um tombo quando estava entrando...

Sei. – Disse Thiago. – E porque você saiu?

Erm... A minha tia... Ela estava muito doente.

Não era suã mãe? – Disse Thiago, desconfiado. – Segundo a Profª McGonagall...

Er... Ela deve ter entendido errado. Eu disse "irmã da minha mãe", ela deve ter entendido que era minha mãe...

Thiago e Sirius o fitaram, desconfiados. Remo assumira um sorrisinho inocente.

Foi quando Lílian chegou, com um olhar preocupado.

Remo! Sua avó melhorou?

AVÓ? – Perguntaram Thiago e Sirius.

O Professor Flittwick me disse que sua avó estava muito doente. – Explicou Lílian.

Na verdade... – Começou Remo, sob os olhares desconfiados de Sirius e Thiago e o interrogativo de Lílian. – Eu disse "a irmã da minha mãe". Ele deve ter entendido a "mãe da minha mãe"... – Ele completou com um sorrisinho amarelo, na opinião de Thiago, muito pouco convincente.

Vamos, Remo... Temos aula agora. – Disse Thiago. – Não podemos nos atrasar.

Thiago arrastou Remo para longe da ruiva, sob olhares incrédulos dela.

Muito bem, falando a verdade, pequeno Remo. – Disse, quando Sirius e Pedro os alcançaram.

i N/A: Oh... Será que Remo contara a verdade? Será que ele superará sue medo? Será... Ploft (Um mouse voa na cabeça de Hananielle)

Tá bom, já calei, já calei... (esfregando a cabeça)

Bem, semana que vem tem mais... /i 


	9. O Segredo de Remo

b **Capitulo 9 – O Segredo de Remo** /b 

Rebobina

Vamos, Remo... Temos aula agora. – Disse Thiago. – Não podemos nos atrasar.

Thiago arrastou Remo para longe da ruiva, sob olhares incrédulos dela.

Muito bem, falando a verdade, pequeno Remo. – Disse, quando Sirius e Pedro os alcançaram.

stop

N/A: Bom, paramos com a passagem aí em cima... Vamos continuar...

play

Lílian fitava os três, incrédula. "irmã da minha mãe". Por que ele não tinha dito simplesmente "tia"? Agora, Thiago Potter não queria se atrazar para a aula. Essa história estava muito mal contada, e ela iria descobrir porque.

Estamos esperando. – Falou Thiago, diante do silencio de espanto do amigo.

Remo abriu a boca e a fechou de novo várias vezes.

Eu realmente fui visitar minha mãe. – Respondeu, por fim.

Afinal... – Falou Sirius. – Era sua mãe, sua tia ou sua avó?

Minha tia. – Falou Remo.

Então por que você falou "mãe"? – Retrucou Thiago. Pedro olhava, confuso.

Eu... Eu... Me confundi. Com toda essa bagunça, quem é que não...

Tá bom. – Falou Thiago. – Que doença sua avó tinha mesmo?

É uma virose desconhecida. – Falou ele, rápido demais.

Mas não era sua tia quem estava doente? – Falou Sirius, triunfante.

Remo bateu de leve na própria testa.

Pegamos você, pequeno Remo! – Disse Thiago, vitorioso.

Eu e Thiago não somos idiotas! – Falou Sirius, e recebeu olhares tristes de Pedro. – E Pedrinho também não! – Acrescentou.

Remo estava em maus lençóis agora. Sirius e Thiago olhavam para ele, esperando a verdade.

Ele olhou os três amigos com tristeza.

Tudo bem, eu falo. – Disse, por fim. O olhar deles foi tornando-se de vitorioso para preocupado conforme os olhos de Remo se enchiam de lágrimas. – Só não falem pra mais ninguém.

Claro que não, Remo. – Falou Sirius, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

Eu... Eu... Eusouumlobisomem. – Falou baixo e rápido.

O QUE? – Falou Thiago. – Cara, eu não ouvi nadinha.

Eu... Sou um lobisomem. – Falou ele muito baixo.

Pedro arregalou os olhos. Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Thiago, que olhava abobalhado para Remo.

Você... O que? – Falou Thiago, parecendo confuso.

Eu vou entender se não quiserem mais ser meus amigos. – Remo falou, antes de virar-se e ir correndo para a torre de Grifinória.

Quando Lílian chegou na aula de Feitiços, nenhum dos marotos estava lá.

Sabrina, eu esqueci uma coisa á em cima, vou buscar. – Falou, sem pensar.

Tá, mas não demora. – Falou a outra.

Lílian aproveitou que o professor ainda não tinha chegado e correu até a torre de Grifinória. Algo lhe dizia que eles estavam lá, e ela ia descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Sirius, Thiago e Pedro se entreolharam por alguns segundos, tentando absolver a informação. De repente, Sirius se deu conta de que um de seus melhores amigos estava agora, achando que ia ser abandonado por eles.

O QUE a gente tá esperando pra ir atrás do Remo? – Falou, e Thiago concordou.

Os dois saíram correndo para a torre da Grifinória. Pedro ficou para trás e gritou:

Eu vou inventar uma desculpa para o professor!

Valeu, Pedrinho! – Gritou Sirius de volta, e continuou correndo.

No meio do caminho, Sirius escutou mais alguém. Havia um corredor que cruzava com o que eles estavam. Ia avisar Thiago quando o viu caindo para trás, e Lílian caindo para o outro lado.

Ah! Droga, Potter, sai da minha frente! – Disse ela, enquanto se levantava.

Ela já ia seguir seu caminho quando Thiago a segurou.

E onde você pensa que vai? A aula é pra lá.

Eu esqueci uma coisa no salão comunal. – Falou, arrancando o pulso das mãos de Thiago. – E vocês? Se sabem que a aula é pra lá...

Estamos ocupados. - Retrucou Sirius. - Me desculpe Lilian, mas você não pode chegar perto daquele salão. LOCOMOTOR MORTIS.

Seus imbecís! - Berrou Lilian, assistindo os dois voltarem a correr. - VOCÊS ME PAGAM! Voltem aqui! VOLTEM AGORA!

"Droga". Praguejou mentalmente, tentando mexer as pernas.

Desculpa, Lily! - Berrou Thiago, virando-se brevemente e voltando a correr. - Na volta nós te tiramos daí.

É-EVANS-PRA-VOCÊ! - Berrou, o rosto ardendo de raiva.

Remo entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama. Estava muito bom pra durar. Ele devia ter adivinhado que uma hora ou outra eles iam descobrir. Ele só esperava que eles não contassem para ninguém, ou o desastre ia ser grande.

Remo? - A voz de Sirius soou baixa pelo dormitório.

Remo virou o rosto manchado de lágrimas.

Ei, Remo, não acha mesmo que iriamos deixar de ser seus amigo por causa de uma bobagem como essa, acha? - Falou Thiago.

Remo virou-se para ele, incrédulo.

Bobagem? - Falou, bufando e balançando a cabeça.

Sabemos que deve ser difícil. - Falou Sirius, lançando um olhar repreendedor à Thiago, que deu de ombros. - Mas por isso mesmo não vamos te abandonar.

Nã... Não vão? - Perguntou Remo, confuso.

Qual é? Que tipo de amigos acha que somos? - Falou Thiago, e Sirius concordou.

Nunca abandonariamos um amigo assim. Pelo contrário! Vamos achar um jeito de te ajudar. - Falou Sirius, sorrindo.

Eles deram em Remo outro daqueles "abraço-quebra-osso" que sempre acabava por derrubar todos os envolvidos. Mas ele não ligou. Sentou-se no chão, tentando se livrar de Sirius, que bagunçava seus cabelos.

Ah! Sai, Sirius! - Falou rindo. - Vocês dois não existem sabiam? - Acrescentou quando consigiu livrar-se dos dois.

É melhor nós irmos. - Falou Thiago. Remo concordou.

É. Temos aula. Puxa, você está tomando juízo Thiago? - Falou.

Nah, é que tivemos que paralizar Lilian no meio do corredor pra ele não vir atrás da gente. Ela deve estar uma fera agora.

Sirius, Thiago, Remo e Lilian, que realmente estava uma fera, entraram na sala de Feitiços. O Professor foi andando até eles, seguido pelos olhares da sala.

Muito bem, onde estavam? - Perguntou.

Erm... - Sirius viu Pedro fazendo sinais de uma das primeiras carteiras. Ele fazia cara de dor, apontava para a cabeça e fazia um "R" no ar. - Estávamos levando Remo na ala hospitalar, ele estava com dor-de-cabeça. - Remo concordou na mesma hora.

Todos vocês? - Falou o professor, desconfiado.

Não. - Respondeu Lílian. Sirius olhou para ela incrédulo. O Que a Miss Certinha ia falar? - Na verdade, eu fui lá em cima buscar meu livro da próxima aula, que eu tinha esquecido. Thiago, segundo ele, subiu pra acompanhar Remo e Sirius até a Ala hospitalar. Eu trombei com ele, caí e me machuquei. Então, como eu não conseguia andar sozinha, e Sirius estava ajudando Remo, que também estava um pouco tonto, Thiago me ajudou a ir até a Ala Hospitalar dar um jeito na minha perna. - Ela falou tudo isso sem nem tomar fôlego.

Sirius, Thiago e Remo a observavam de bocas abertas.

Lilian olhou para o professor, ansiosa.

Tudo bem, não vou tirar pontos dessa vez. - Falou. - Voltem aos seus lugares e vamos continuar a aula.

Lilian suspirou e foi se sentar, tremendo. Não sabia por que tinha feito isso. Podia ter simplesmente livrado a própia cara e deixado a bomba nas mãos dos dois. De Thiago, aliás, já que Sirius tinha uma desculpa.

Isso tudo é verdade? - Perguntou Sabrina, do lado de Lílian. Os marotos se sentaram logo atrás das duas, embora Sabrina não parecesse ter notado.

Não. - Falou, simplesmente. Sabrina deu um sorrisinho maroto.

Então, o que você estava fazendo com os três quartos que se salvam?

i Sabrina /i ! - Falou Lílian, com os dentes cerrados.

Ah... Então era disso que as Senhoritas estavam fofocando aquele dia no salão principal... - Falou Thiago, se esticando na carteira.

EU não tenho nada a ver com isso, Potter. É coisa da Sabrina. - Falou Lílian, baixo.

Sabrina lançou-lhe um olhar "isso-é-que-é-amiga" e revirou os olhos.

Nada a ver, Lily? Então, por que está assim vermelhinha? - Falou, maldosamente. A Ruiva corou mais.

Se não estava agora está. - Falou Sirius, se debruçando na carteira também.

Sabrina riu, e levou uma cutuvelada.

Oh, Lily! Calma. - Falou Thiago.

É-Evans-pra-você. - Repetiu ela.

Até agora pouco você tava me chamando de Thiago. i E /i Você me acobertou agora pouco. i E /i , como se não bastasse, acha que sou um dos que "se salvam".

Lílian olhou para Thiago, furiosa. Agora até ele notou que passara dos limites.

Primeiro: Só te chamei de Thiago para que o professor não desconfiasse. Segundo: Digamos que só te acobertei DESSA VEZ por que você me defendeu do Snape no Salão principal, embora eu repita que não preciso de você. i E Terceiro /i : Eu JÁ falei que eu não tenho nada há ver com isso.

Ela se virou para frente bruscamente, derrubando um tinteiro no chão.

O que houve? - Perguntou Remo, se debruçando na carteira para falar com Sirius e Thiago. Pedro parecia alheio a tudo isso.

Lílian está furiosa por que Sabrina deixou escapar que ela acha nós três os garotos mais lindos de Hogwarts. - Falou Sirius, baixo.

Não foi bem isso. - Falou Thiago, enquanto Remo revirava os olhos, conciente de que corara pelo menos um pouco. - Ela ME acha o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts, e acha vocês dois bonitinhos.

Me expliquem EXATAMENTE o que ela falou, sim? - Disse Remo.

Depois da história dos "três quartos" toda explicada, Remo balançou a cabeça e falou:

Mas como vocês dois são convencidos.

Thiago e Sirius deram de ombros e voltaram-se para os exercícios que deviam realizar. "Esses dois não têm jeito..." Pensou Remo, virando-se para ajudar Pedro.

Aulas e mais aulas, detenções, lições de casa, finais de semana e tardes jogadas fora à beira do lago: Nada fazia Sirius e Thiago esquecerem do problema de Remo. Eles pensavam e pensavam, mas nunca conseguiam achar uma solução. Mas, quem diria que uma aula de Transfiguração poderia ajudar tanto?

A idéia veio com a lembrança do primeiro dia de aula. Alguma pesquisa com os livros dos terceiranistas e eles descobriram algumas coisas à mais sobre Lobisomens. Como, por exemplo, que eles não atacavam animais.

Sim, a idéia era essa. Por mais maluca que pudesse parecer, eles virariam animagos clandestinos e acompanhariam Remo durante as noites de lua cheia.

i N/A: E mais um capitulo... Esse foi curtinho, mas eu tenho uma descul... quer dizer, um motivo: A estréia do Terceiro filme! . Eu estava tão afobada que nem consegui escrever muito...

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, dê uma olhada nas teorias no meu blog (e da minha irmã) . Lá tem umas teorias e mais um monte de baboseira que nós escrevemos (essa é pra quem curte a parte-comédia da fic ) Também não custa deixar uma coruja (Comentário, Whatever...) /i 


	10. Animagos, tentativa 1

b **Capitulo 10 –Animagos, tentativa 1 /b **

Lílian suspirou, pensando. Os meninos andavam realmente estranhos. O primeiro fato da série de coisas estranhas foi o sumiço-não-explicado de Remo. Depois, o episódio todo no dia que ele voltou, todo machucado. Então, os marotos têm andado estranhos e quietos, discutindo coisas à voz baixa e parando de falar quando alguém se aproxima.

Ela levantou-se da cama, pegou um caderno e escreveu:

-Remo some

-Thiago e Sirius me azaram no corredor para que eu não os siga.

-Voltam com Remo e não dispostos a explicar nada.

-Cochicham pelos cantos.

Ela não sabia do que se tratava. Mas ia descobrir. Isso ela ia.

Mas antes, precisava ir até o salão principal para o almoço.

Thiago e os outros estavam trancados numa sala muito conveniente que eles tinham achado no sétimo andar. Lá eles tinham um amplo espaço, e alguns livros sobre animagia.

Eles estavam prontos para a primeira tentativa. Remo tinha demorado em concordar com a idéia maluca de Sirius. Mas, como sempre, eles acabaram o convencendo.

Certo. Você primeiro, Sirius. – Falou Thiago.

Por que eu? Você primeiro.

Eu acho que devíamos pesquisar mais antes. – Falou Remo, preocupado.

Eu concordo com o Remo. – Falou Pedro, assustado.

Nem pensar. Pesquisar é muito chato! Vamos à ação! – Falou Sirius.

Então vá à ação você primeiro. – Retrucou Thiago.

Eu não! Os três juntos então?

Beleza! – Falou Thiago. Pedro gemeu. – No três.

Um... – Contou Sirius. Remo arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Dois... – Pedro apertou os olhos. – Três!

Remo olhou para os três e se esforçou para não rir.

Thiago tinha orelhas parecidas com as de um cavalo. "Não..." Pensou Remo. Não podiam ser de cavalo. Eram um pouco maiores e cobertas de uma pelagem castanha por fora e branca por dentro. Que bicho era aquele, Remo não pôde deduzir, já que as orelhas foram as únicas partes do corpo de Thiago que foram alteradas.

Sirius tinha ganhado uma bela cauda negra. Uma cauda negra e um grande nariz canino.

Pedro não tinha modificações aparentes.

Controlando a risada, Remo perguntou:

Vocês três estão bem? Eu avisei que devíamos pesquisar mais.

Que malditas orelhas são essas? – Perguntou Sirius, rindo-se de Thiago. – Que bicho estranho é você?

Antes essas orelhas do que esse seu rabo! – Retrucou Thiago. – Elas pelo menos são macias! – Acrescentou, mexendo nas orelhas.

Pedro, você tá legal? – Perguntou Remo.

Squeak! – Pedro fez uma cara de horror, esfregando a garganta.

Squeak? – Imitou Thiago.

Squeak! Squeak, squeak... – Pedro tentou falar.

AH MEU DEUS! – Falaram os outros três, ao mesmo tempo.

O que fazemos agora? – Falou Sirius, levando as mãos à cabeça. – A situação não está boa... Nada boa...

Vamos para a Ala Hospitalar! – Falou Thiago, ainda brincando com suas novas orelhas.

Só tem alguns probleminhas... – Falou Remo. – Um: A ala hospitalar não é muito perto daqui. Como vamos até lá sem que ninguém note? E dois: o que vamos falar para Madame Pomfrey?

Squeak.

Não sei... – Falou Sirius. – Aí, será que eu posso abanar essa cauda?

Remo bateu na própria testa, e Thiago riu.

Podíamos falar que achamos uma caixinha no chão, abrimos, saiu uma fumacinha dela e fez isso. – Falou Remo.

...E você não foi afetado? – Retrucou Thiago, balançando a cabeça para que as orelhas se agitassem.

Squeak...

Eu fiquei para trás para amarrar meu sapato. – Consertou Remo.

Brilhante. – Concluiu Sirius. – Agora... Como chegamos até lá?

Lílian estava sentada num canto do salão principal, conversando com Sabrina sobre a sua idéia de anotar tudo de estranho que os marotos fizessem num caderno.

Veja, temos pouca coisa... – Explicou Lílian, mostrando o caderno. – Mas eu sei que podemos conseguir mais log...

Sua atenção se desviou do caderno para os quatro meninos que tentavam passar despercebidos pelo corredor que vai para o salão. Thiago, que tinha o casaco repuxado cobrindo a cabeça, Pedro que parecia horrorizado, Sirius que alem de sua veste de bruxo habitual, tinha uma por cima do rosto e algo peludo mal amarrado no cinto e Remo, que estava sem a capa e olhava para todos os lados, nervoso.

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, abrindo o caderno e escrevendo furiosamente.

Eles finalmente conseguiram chagar na ala hospitalar. Thiago estava deitado, apalpando suas orelhas, que foram trazidas de volta ao normal por Madame Pomfrey.

Ela tinha engolido a desculpa de Remo, mas parecia um tanto desconfiada.

Depois que eles foram liberados, voltaram para o salão comunal. Eles tinham a tarde livre, por que o professor de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas e Dumbledore tinham convocado algum tipo de reunião.

Tudo bem... Foi só uma tentativa falha... Outras virão. – Disse Thiago.

Pedro resmungou.

Nós vamos ter que pesquisar mais. – Falou Remo, sério.

Mas enquanto isso, que tal uma musiquinha? – Falou Sirius, animado.

Sirius pegou a guitarra. E se preparou para tocar.

Ei, Sirius, será que dá pra você me ensinar a tocar? – Perguntou Thiago.

Claro! – Respondeu ele, num tom animado. – Mais algum aluno para o mestre aqui?

Remo riu e revirou os olhos.

Eu não... – Falou Pedro. – Estou traumatizado. Minha mãe me fez aprender teclado... – Ele balançou a cabeça, como se espantasse um pensamento ruim.

E você aprendeu bem? – Perguntou Remo, interessado, enquanto Sirius começava sua aula.

Até que sim... Mas pra que eu usaria isso?

Sirius parou de tocar e levantou a cabeça, com um sorriso e um perigoso brilho no olhar.

Brilhante. Fenomenal. Estupendo. Soberbo. Às vezes Sirius se surpreendia com ele mesmo.

Perfeito! Eu sou um gênio! – Berrou, assustando os outros.

O que é perfeito? – Falou Lupin.

Vamos formar uma banda! – Falou, com os olhos brilhando.

Hã? – Falou Pedro.

Uma banda, Pedrinho! Sirius na guitarra, Thiago no baixo, Pedro no teclado e Remo... Na BATERIA!

O que? – Falou Remo, olhando de Sirius para Thiago, que assumira um sorrisinho parecido com o do amigo. – Vocês só podem estar brincando! Desde quando eu toco bateria?

Desde agora! – Falou Sirius.

Brilhante... – Falou Thiago.

Eu sei! – Disse, convencido.

Mas e o vocal? – Remo parecia tentar apelar para qualquer desculpa.

Eu de primeira voz e o Thiago de segunda! – Falou Sirius.

Sei não... – Remo disse.

Mas é uma ótima idéia! – Falou Sirius. – Podemos ensaiar esse ano, e pedir para tocar uma música na festa de despedida!

NÃO! – Disse Remo, agora parecendo seriamente preocupado.

SIM! – Falou Thiago, todo animado. – Isso vai ser o máximo!

Lílian foi para a sala comunal da grifinória. Eles tinham a tarde livre. Essa reunião deveria ser realmente importante. E devia ter algo haver com Artes das Trevas, já que o professor dessa matéria tinha a organizado, junto com Dumbledore.

Lily, quer jogar xadrez bruxo? – Perguntou Sabrina, a tirando de seus pensamentos.

Claro... – Respondeu, distraída.

Lílian foi jogar, mas continuou pensando no motivo da reunião, o que lhe rendeu uma derrota devastadora e humilhante.

Precisamos de um nome! – Falou Thiago.

Eu ainda acho que isso não vai dar certo... – Falou Remo. – Eu não me imagino tocando bateria.

Eu imagino! – Falou Sirius. – Bom, o nome. Que tal Black's?

Nem pensar! – Protestou Thiago. – "Black" é só você!

Tá... – Falou Sirius, suspirando. – Black... Wolfs? – Falou com os olhos em Remo.

Nah, aí é só você e o Remo. – Retrucou Thiago.

Já falei para não me incluírem nisso. – Protestou Remo.

Sirius ignorou o comentário.

Black wolfs, o rato e o-bicho-de-orelhas-estranhas? – Falou, em tom de brincadeira.

Muito engraçado. – Ironizou Thiago.

Black...

Por que tem que começar com Black? – Falou Thiago.

Eu que tive a idéia.

Bah...

Remo balançou a cabeça. Mais essa agora. Aprender a tocar bateria. Bem, até que podia ser interessante...

Eu vou até a cozinha buscar algo para nós comermos. – Falou Thiago.

Você não sabe onde é a cozinha. – Retrucou Remo.

Você é que pensa. – Thiago sorriu. – Eu já volto.

Ele desceu dois degraus da escada em caracol, parou, pensou e voltou para trás.

O que? – Perguntou Remo.

Eu acabo de ouvir uma coisa. A Minervinha tá procurando por nós.

O que vocês fizeram agora?

Acho que foi a comida pra gato que mandamos embrulhada pra presente... Acho. – Falou Sirius, pensativo.

Tem mais alguma coisa? – Falou Remo, exasperado.

Bom, fora a poção de sono no suco dele? – Thiago apontou para o garoto que dividia o dormitório com eles, que estava dormindo como um bebê.

Onde vocês arranjaram poção do sono? – Perguntou, suspirando.

No armário particular do Verick. – Respondeu Sirius.

Esquece... – Falou.

A professora entrou no dormitório.

Sirius colocou na cara seu maior sorriso de inocência.

Sim, Minerva?

O que vocês estão aprontando? – Perguntou a professora. – Que sorrisinho maroto é esse, Black?

Maroto... Marotos... A Banda!

OS MAROTOS! – Gritaram Thiago e Sirius juntos.

Como? – Perguntou a professora.

i N/A: Hehehehe! Eu gostei desse capitulo... Achei que ficou engraçado! XD

Bom, até semana que ï Por que a propaganda é a alma do negócio. /i 


	11. Animagos, tentativa 2

b **Capitulo 11 – Animagos, tentativa 2** /b 

Lílian nem se preocupou em anotar no caderno que Minerva estava procurando os marotos de novo. Fora o fato de que ela estava sempre fazendo isso, Lílian estava preocupada demais com a tal reunião para dar atenção ao que aqueles quatro andaram fazendo.

Minerva parecia realmente preocupada também.

Thiago observou o rosto severo de Minerva. Havia algo de diferente nos olhos dela. Tristeza... Pena, talvez?

Seja o que for, não fomos nós. – Sirius disse, recebendo olhares severos de McGonagall.

Ora, Black, é claro que não foram vocês! – Retrucou, áspera.

É? – Falou Sirius, confuso, lançando um olhar ao garoto que dividia o quarto com eles.

Pedro, posso falar com você um minuto, querido? – Perguntou Minerva docemente, ignorando as caras confusas (e quase desapontadas) de Sirius e Thiago.

Pedro deu de ombros e saiu sem falar nada.

Remo tinha uma suposição do que era. E desejava muito estar errado. Primeiro, a reunião com o professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas e Dumbledore. Aí, Minerva vinha, não dava nem atenção para as peças de Sirius e Thiago. Então, chamava Pedro para conversarem, daquele jeito doce. Estranho... Bastante estranho.

Bom, seja o que for, descobrimos quando Pedrinho voltar! – Falou Sirius. – Então, o nome da banda fica acertado?

Fica! – Respondeu Thiago. – Os Marotos!

Agora vamos! – Falou Sirius. – Enquanto o Pedrinho não volta, vamos tentar mais uma vez.

Mais uma vez o que? – Perguntou Remo, espantando os pensamentos sobre Pedro.

Virar animagos, né? Dãh! – Falou Thiago, como se fosse óbvio.

Não! Nem pensar! – Retrucou Remo. – Temos que estudar mais! E eu já falei que não gosto dessa idéia.

Vamos TENTAR! – Insistiu Thiago.

Vocês vão acabar se encrencando por minha culpa. – Argumentou Remo, que está realmente se sentindo culpado pelo ultimo incidente.

Os três marotos se dirigiam para aquela sala no sétimo andar. Agora, Thiago achou bem útil levarem a capa da invisibilidade também. Sirius e Thiago tinham convencido Remo, outra vez.  
Quem sabe não descobrimos que bicho é Thiago? – Falou Sirius, animado. – Já deu pra notar que Pedro é um ratinho, e eu um cachorro.  
Me pareceram orelhas de cavalo no inicio. – Comentou Remo.

Nah, as minhas orelhas eram bem mais bonitinhas! – Argumentou Thiago em tom de piada.

Grandes de mais para um cavalo. – Falou Remo, sem dar atenção ao comentário do amigo.

Talvez as de um jumento! – Brincou Sirius.

EI! – Berrou Thiago, irritado.

Pequenas demais para um jumento. – Continuou Remo.

Viu? – Retrucou Thiago, mostrando a língua.

Eles chegaram à porta que estavam procurando, próxima à tapeçaria de um doido tentando ensinar balé a Trasgos.

Sabe, quando tivermos os instrumentos, vamos precisar de um lugar pra ensaiar. – Comentou Sirius, lembrando-se de repente da banda.

Algum lugar com isolamento acústico de preferência! – Brincou Remo, abrindo a porta.

Os três pararam de falar, levantando as sobrancelhas para dentro da sala.

Era aqui mesmo? – Perguntou Sirius, incerto.

Lílian estava tão cansada. Sabrina estava falando algo sobre bombinhas bruxa ou algo assim.

A ruiva sentiu seus olhos ficando pesados... Ela estava realmente com sono.

_Lílian... Eu gosto de você de verdade. E quando você vai admitir que gosta de mim também?  
Gostar de mim de verdade! – Retrucou Lílian. – Você não sabe o que está falando, Potter._

Seu subconsciente protestou. "Potter?" Você está sonhando com o Potter! Acorde, sua maluca.

_Eu SEI o que estou falando. E se você fosse um pouquinnho menos cabeça-dura, ia falar o mesmo._

_Como você é pretensioso, egoísta, metido e..._

_...Burro, eu sei. Mas apaixonado._

Lílian acordou de repente, sentando-se, assuntada.

'Que foi? – Perguntou Sabrina.

Tive um pesadelo. – Falou Lílian, com a voz cheia de certeza.

Thiago olhou pasmo para a sala, que tinha isolamento acústico, uma bateria, um baixo, uma guitarra e um teclado.

Erramos a sala? – Perguntou confuso.

Não, era aqui. – Respondeu Sirius, parecendo tão confuso quanto.

Só um minuto. – Falou Remo, fechando a porta. – Eu preciso de uma biblioteca. – Falou.

Você o que? – Thiago perguntou, ainda mais confuso.

Porém, quando Remo abriu a porta, compreensão se espalhou pela mente de Thiago. Uma biblioteca, bastante ampla, aparecera no lugar da sala com isolamento acústico.

Nossa! – Falou Sirius. – Deixa eu tentar!

Ele pegou a maçaneta e fechou a porta.

Eu quero uma piscina! – Falou, abrindo a porta. Não deu outra. – Legal! – Ele fechou a porta de novo. – Quero um armário de poções. – Abre, fecha. – Preciso de chocolate. – Abre, fecha. – Preciso de toalhas. – Abre, fecha. – Que tal...

Um espaço para treinarmos animagia. – Cortou Remo, abrindo a porta e jogando os dois para dentro.

Ah, Remo! – Reclamou Sirius.

Alguém ia acabar nos ouvindo. – Falou Remo, sério.

Sirius deu de ombros, emburrado.

Vem, precisamos fazer o que a gente veio fazer! – Falou Thiago, animando Sirius.

Remo resmungou.

Vocês deviam estudar mais! Vão acabar encrencados outra vez, e Madame Pomfrey não vai acreditar que vocês encontraram outra caixinha daquelas, no mesmo dia!

Mas Thiago e Sirius já pareciam se concentrar para tentar a nova transformação.

Por que eu ainda tento? – Perguntou Remo para si mesmo.

POP

Sirius arregalou os olhos para suas mãos.

AhRG! – Gritou, tentando mexer os "dedos".

No lugar de seus dedos, duas patas caninas de pêlos negros e brilhantes tinham aparecido.

Nossa! – Falou Thiago. – Legal! – Continuou, cutucando as "mãos" de Sirius.

Ah, eu sabia! – Falou Remo, suspirando. – Vocês não deviam...

Thiago, você tem um rabo! – Gritou Sirius, caindo na risada.

E daí? – Falou Thiago, tentando se virar para ver o tal rabo. – Da ultima vez você também tinha.

Mas não era um rabo _assim_. – Insistiu.

Sirius segurou Thiago pelos ombros, o obrigando a virar de costas para Remo, que caiu na risada.

Thiago... – Começou Remo, cautelosamente, tentando não rir. – Isso é um rabo de um...

Um... – exigiu Thiago.

CERVO! – Falaram Remo e Sirius juntos.

Hahahahaha! Cervo, Cervinho, Thiaguinho o cervo! – Riu Sirius, que começara a saltitar em volta de Thiago, que estava bem vermelho.

Cala a boca, Sirius, sua cachorra! – Retrucou Thiago, nervoso.

Pelo menos não vou virar um CERVO! – Disse o outro, com a voz propositalmente afeminada.

Parem com isso! – Disse Remo, autoritário. – Precisamos levar vocês para a Ala Hospitalar.

Hiiii, Thiaguinho vai sair por aí com rabinho de Veado! – Falou Sirius, rindo.

Não é Veado, nem Cervo! – Retrucou Thiago.

Não, imagine! – Falou Sirius.  
Eu fiz algo errado. Não vou me transformar num cervo.

Vai sim.

Não vou.

Vamos! – Advertiu Remo. – Ala Hospitalar, lembram?

Vai.

Não vou.

Vai sim.

Não vou.

Vai sim.

Arg... – Reclamou Remo, batendo na própria testa. – Eu vou procurar algum feitiço pra reverter isso, ok?

Não vou.

Vai sim.

NÃO VOU!

VAI SIM!

Remo se dirigiu às imensas prateleiras de livros espalhadas pela sala, para ver se achava um jeito de fazer os dois voltarem ao normal sem precisar leva-los à Ala Hospitalar.

NÃO-VOU-NÃO!

AH-VAI-SIM!

Não vou.

Vai.

Pesadelo? – Falou Sabrina. – O que foi?

Eu sonhei que... – Lílian parou, pensando se devia contar. Sabrina ia, com certeza, a infernizar com isso pro resto da vida. – Que tinha um monstro me perseguindo.

"Bem, isso não deixa de ter um fundo de verdade.", pensou enquanto Sabrina concordava vagamente.

Thiago estava em silencio, em quanto Remo não voltava. Ele fora conseguir ingredientes para uma "poção rápida", que segundo ele, faria com que eles voltassem ao normal.

Ele não merecia isso. Um cervo.

Sabe o que me deixou chateado, Thiago? – Perguntou Sirius, num tom realmente tristonho.

O que? – Respondeu Thiago, curioso.

Você vai virar um cervo e eu nem vou poder espalhar isso! – A voz dele se tornou divertida novamente.

Muito engraçado! – Falou Thiago, seco. – Espero que você vire um Poodle.

Uuuu... Que medinho do cervo do mal! – Falou Sirius, com ironia.

Thiago bufou.

Brincadeira, Thiago, amigão! – Falou Sirius. – Acontece nas melhores famílias. Eu tenho um tio-avô que passou no teste da escola, mas não foi até o ministério oficializar, por que ele só conseguia virar uma minhoca.

Thiago riu. Ele se sentia mais animado agora. Afinal, um cervo não era ótimo, mas havia bichos piores.

Remo conseguiu todos os ingredientes que precisava sem ter que apelar para o armário particular de Verick, o que era muito bom. Ele fez a poção o mais rápido que pôde e correu para a sala onde estavam Sirius e Thiago.

O que ele não viu, foi que tinha esquecido um ingrediente.

Remo! – Falou Sirius, aliviado. – Que bom que você chegou, amigão.

Trouxe a poção? – Perguntou Thiago. – Eu quero me livrar desse rabo.

Você estava gostando das orelhas. – Comentou Remo, estendendo a poção para os dois.

Engraçadinho. – Resmungou Thiago, bebendo sua poção. – Rabos são desconfortáveis.

Concordo. – Falou Sirius. – Aí, será que dá pra alguém me ajudar aqui? Eu não tenho polegares opositores.

Ah, claro. – Falou Remo, Ajudando Sirius a beber a poção. – Thiago, você já voltou ao... NOSSA!

NOSSA! – Berrou Sirius, também olhando para Thiago.

O que... – Thiago virou-se e viu seu reflexo no vidro da janela. – NOSSA!

Remo piscou várias vezes, depois apertou os olhos: Ele esquecera da pimenta-mágica.

Remo! Meu-cabelo-tá-rosa! – Gritou Thiago, abismado.

Hahahahaha! – Riu Sirius, apontando para Thiago, que assumira um sorrisinho maléfico. – O cabelo dele tá... Pera-ê! – Ele correu até a janela para olhar seu próprio reflexo. – AH NÃO! Remo, você deixou nosso cabelo rosa!

Foi mal, gente. Eu esqueci um ingrediente. – Falou Remo, sem jeito.

E agora, o que vamos fazer? – Suspirou Sirius, mexendo em seu cabelo liso, sedoso e pink.

i N/A: Desculpem-me por não ter atualizado semana passada. Eu estava com uma gripe tão grande, que não conseguia nem respirar, que dirá escrever... --  
Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado! /i 


	12. Provocações musicais e comensais da mort...

b **Capitulo 12 – Provocações musicais e Comensais da Morte** /b 

Ah, Remo! Que-mancada! – Protestou Thiago, mexendo no próprio cabelo. – Agora além de um rabo, eu tenho cabelo rosa.

Além de um rabo de CERVO, você quer dizer. – Corrigiu Sirius.

Obrigado, Sirius, eu tinha me esquecido! – Disparou Thiago, sarcástico.

De nada. – Retrucou o outro. – Como a gente resolve isso agora Remmy?

Remmy? – Perguntou Remo, indignado. – Legal, agora eu entro nos apelidinhos carinhos de vocês? – Acrescentou, rindo.

Remmy não! – Falou Thiago, sorrindo maldosamente. – "Aluado".

Sirius riu. Remo não deu importância e foi até a prateleira, pegando um livro pesado e sentando-se no chão para lê-lo.

Se eu sou "Aluado", você é "Pontas". – Retrucou Remo, sem tirar a atenção do livro.

Pontas? – Perguntou Sirius, confuso, quando conseguiu parar de rir.

Remo limitou-se a fazer um gesto, indicando um chifre com as mãos. Sirius voltou a rir.

Você, hein Remo? – Falou Thiago, fingindo-se de ofendido. – Parece que não seria capaz de pôr apelido nem numa mosca. Do que você tá rindo, Sirius? – Emendou.

"Mosca"! – Respondeu. – "Pontas"! – E continuou rindo.

Thiago suspirou. Sirius continuava rindo como um bobo.

Rindo do quê "Almofadinhas"? – Perguntou Thiago. Remo sorriu levemente, ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro. Sirius parou de rir.

Hã? – Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas.

Thiago segurou o pulso de Sirius e virou as "mãos" dele com as palmas para cima, apontando as almofadinhas das patas caninas.

Engraçadinho. – Resmungou Sirius, puxando o braço para longe de Thiago.

Thiago mostrou a língua para Sirius, divertido.

Achei! – Gritou Remo, levantando-se. – É um feitiço simples. Seus cabelos e... Hum... Partes do corpo vão voltar ao normal.

Espero que sim. – Resmungou Sirius. – A Poção era simples também, lembra?

O salão comunal estava sossegado. Silêncio, paz... Lílian lia o livro de transfiguração que ela tinha alugado na biblioteca. Tudo TÃO calmo e...

Boa tarde, pessoas! – Ah não! Aquela voz...

Chegamos para alegrar as coisas por aqui! – Sirius. Sirius e Thiago. Sirius, Thiago e Remo.

Os garotos se dirigiram para as poltronas mais perto da lareira. Thiago se jogou em uma delas. Lupin se sentou na que estava ao lado da de Thiago e Sirius praticamente mergulhou em uma de frente para eles.

"Ótimo" Pensou Lílian. "Adeus paz, silêncio e leitura..."

Hei, Lily! Lendo o que? – Era Thiago. Ela ia ignorar. – Lily? Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily...

O que é? – Perguntou ela, ríspida.

Lendo o que? – Thiago sorriu simpático.

Não é da sua conta. – Retrucou ela.

Remo tentava segurar o riso. Ele estava sendo muito mais bem sucedido que Sirius, que quase não conseguia segurar uma gargalhada.

Por que não canta uma musiquinha pra ela, Pontas? – Falou Sirius, dando um soquinho de leve no braço de Thiago.

"Era só o que me faltava." Pensou. "Peraê... Pontas?"

O vocalista dos marotos é você, Almofadinhas. – Retrucou Thiago.

"Pontas, Almofadinhas, Marotos, Vocalista? De que diabos eles estão falando?"

Mas só você pode cantar... "TELMAAAAA, Eu NÃO SOU GAY!" – Sirius cantou as últimas palavras, fazendo algumas pessoas rirem, e Thiago emburrar.

E você deveria cantar... "Eu não sou cachorro nããããão... Pra viver..." – Thiago começou, mas Sirius o cortou.

Ah é? Que tal essa pra você: "Eu sei que eu sou, bonita e gostosa..." – Thiago parecia fuzilar Sirius com o olhar. O Salão todo prestava atenção neles, que continuaram se xingando com músicas.

De repente Lílian se deu conta de que, a pesar de músicas diferentes, elas sempre continham o mesmo significado. "Cachorro" para Sirius, e (hehe) "gay" para Thiago. Bom, tirando aquela que falava sobre chifres, mas enfim. Ela pegou o caderno no qual anotava os fatos estranhos.

Aê, Aluado! O Solo de bateria, agora! – Falou Sirius.

"Aluado..." – Lílian continuava anotando.

Eu não sei toc... – Começou Remo, mas quando Lílian viu, ele já estava batucando as mesinhas com a varinha, desajeitado.

Thiago falou algo para Sirius, baixo. Os dois deram sorrisinhos maldosos e entoaram a canção:

O homem é... UM LOBO... – Remo arregalou os olhos, mas depois se recuperou.

Então, numa fração de segundos, Lílian notou que tinha sido percebida, escrevendo tudo naquele caderno. Ela levantou a cabeça para encontrar Remo a observando de sobrancelhas franzidas. Sentiu o rosto corar. "Péssima hora para corar. Você se denunciou!" Falou para si mesma.

Gente... – Falou Remo, tentando chamar a atenção dos dois, que continuavam se provocando em músicas. – Gente... SIRIUS, THIAGO! – Falou, com urgência. – Lílian está de olho... Ela vai entender o que nós...

Não se preocupe, Aluado. – Falou Sirius, despreocupado, tentando escapar de um Thiago furioso graças a ultima música. – Só vamos parar se a Minervinha...

Nesse momento, Minerva McGonagall entrou na sala comunal, parecendo furiosa.

Eu o quê, Black? – Perguntou, crispando os lábios.

Remo já começara a se sentir mais aliviado quando Thiago e Sirius puseram-se a cantar de novo. Remo começou a se preparar para os gritos assim que eles entoaram os primeiros versos de "Gatinha manhosa".

A cena que se formou quando eles terminaram de cantar era, no mínimo, diferente. Sirius e Thiago sorriam inocentemente. Remo tinha escondido o rosto nas mãos para abafar uma risada. O salão comunal estava dividido entre rir, fugir ou reprovar os garotos. Minerva estava furiosa. O único barulho era a pena de Lílian, que deslizava pelo caderno.

JÁ BASTA. – Falou Minerva. – Vocês dois são impossíveis! – Ela se virou e saiu da sala resmungando. – IMPOSSÍVEIS!

Lílian observou suas anotações. A piada com a prof. McGonagall tinha há ver com animagia. Será que eles... Ah, não! Eles não seriam TÃO malucos assim.

Sirius sorriu para Thiago, que sorriu de volta. Agora eles estavam encrencados de verdade.

Quando Remo conseguiu se livrar da imensa vontade de rir da música, se perguntou por que Minerva teria ido até lá.

Por que será que Minnie veio aqui, hein? – Perguntou Thiago, como se lesse a mente de Remo.

Todos deram de ombros. Todos, menos alguém. Eles escutaram uma voz no meio da multidão de alunos.

Pra falar que os pais de Pedro Pettigrew foram atacados. – Todos olharam espantados para... O Garoto Que Divide O Dormitório Com Os Marotos.

Atacados? – Perguntou Thiago, confuso.

Por quem? – Disparou Remo.

Ele está bem? – Perguntou Lílian, preocupada.

Eu já sabia. – Resmungou Sibila, em algum canto da sala.

Você FALA? – Concluiu Sirius.

É claro que eu falo, Black! – Retrucou o Garoto, ofendido.

Quem atacou? – Repetiu Remo, impaciente.

Os comensais da morte. – Respondeu O Garoto.

Ah, Claro. Muito obrigado, então. – Retrucou Thiago, irônico.

São um grupo de malucos anti-trouxas. – Esclareceu.

Eu já sabia. – Repetiu Sibila.

Ele fala... – Falou Sirius bobamente, meio rindo.

Eles estão bem? – Perguntou Lílian.

Pelo que sei, sim. Foram pro St. Mungos.

Eu já sab...

Como você sabe de tudo isso? – Perguntou Thiago, desconfiado.

O encontrei no corredor. – Esclareceu O Garoto. – Ele foi para o St. Mungos ver os pais... Volta semana que vem.

Ahhhhhh... – Falaram os marotos, um tanto chocados.

Lílian pegou seu caderno e subiu as escadas em caracol, para encontrar Sabrina e contar tudo.

Sabrina! – Falou Lílian, urgentemente. – Sabrina, você não sabe!

O que? – Perguntou Sabrina, levantando a cabeça do livro que estava lendo.

Os pais de Pedro Pettigrew foram atacados por um grupo de malucos-sádicos-antitrouxas! – Respondeu Lílian, rápido.

Sabrina fez cara de "Ahn?". Camille e Fabiana correram para perto das duas.

BABADO! – Gritaram as duas loiras, felizes.

Lílian não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Como alguém podia ser fútil a esse nível?

Como assim suas... INSENSÍVEIS! – Falou Lílian indignada. Sabrina continuava com sua cara de "Ahn" inicial. – Os pais dele são ATACADOS pelos Comensais da Morte e vocês querem FOFOCAR?

As duas se afastaram de Lílian e Sabrina de narizes torcidos e cochichando.

Então... Será que eu posso receber uma explicação ou tá difícil? – Exigiu Sabrina.

Sabe aquele menino que divide o dormitório com os marotos?

Sei.

Ele falou que... – Começou Lílian.

Ele FALA? – Perguntou Sabrina espantada. Lílian revirou os olhos.

Ora, Sabrina! Por favor!

Certo, desculpe... Bom, continue.

...Ele disse que os pais de Pedro foram atacados por um grupo antitrouxas chamado "Comensais da Morte". Eles estão no St. Mungos, ou seja lá o que for. Não sei o que é isso, mas...

É um hospital... – Esclareceu Sabrina.

Ah ta... Bom... Pedro foi ver eles...

Nossa... – Falou Sabrina, espantada. – Então, O Garoto FALA.

SABRINA!

Desculpe, desculpe...

Os marotos estavam sentados há algum tempo, sem se falar. A notícia tinha tido um certo impacto neles, afinal, eram os pais de um de seus amigos.

Será que... Esse grupo já atacou mais vezes? – Perguntou Thiago, com um pensamento nada bom em sua mente.

Não sei... – Respondeu Remo. – Mas, se têm um nome e tudo o mais, devem estar pretendendo atacar de novo. Por que?

Lily. – Respondeu Thiago.

Sirius levantou a cabeça.

Acha mesmo que esses Comensores... – Começou Sirius.

Comensais. – Corrigiu Remo.

Isso, comensais. Acha mesmo que eles podem continuar atacando os trouxas?

Bom, esse me parece o objetivo deles, pelo que O Garoto falou. – Respondeu Remo.

Eles não podem matar todos os trouxas do mundo! – Falou Sirius, quase caçoando. – Eles estão empenhados numa batalha perdida.

Eles realmente não podem matar todos os trouxas no mundo... – Thiago retrucou. – Por isso podem querer começar pelos pais de bruxos.

Por que iam querer fazer isso? – Perguntou Sirius, obviamente tentando expulsar aquele rosto preocupado de Thiago.

A Pergunta é: Que tipo de pessoa ia querer fazer isso. – Falou Remo, quase para si mesmo.

Sonserinos, óbvio! – Falaram Sirius e Thiago juntos.

DÃ! – Emendou Sirius.

Aposto que você podia descobrir alguma coisa com a Bellinha, Almofadinhas. – Falou Thiago, pensativo.

Não acho uma boa idéia! – Cortou Remo, antes mesmo que Sirius pudesse protestar. – Não vamos nos meter nisso.

Ah, vamos sim! – Retrucou Thiago. – Vamos descobrir o máximo que pudermos, depois contar tudo ao Dumbledore!

E isso implica em me misturar com a Bellinha... – Falou Sirius, quase choroso.

Calma, Almofadinhas... Não pode ser tão ruim assim. – Retrucou Thiago.

Você definitivamente não sabe do que está falando. – Resmungou Sirius.

Ainda não acho uma boa idéia. – Falou Remo, suspirando. – Mas vocês lá me escutam? – Resmungou.

Não, Aluado. Nunca te escutamos. – Falou Thiago. – Além do mais, os pais de Lily podem estar em perigo! Os de Lily e muitos outros!

Remo ponderou por algum tempo. Não ia adiantar tentar impedi-los mesmo, então, o melhor a fazer era ajudar o máximo possível.

Está bem. – Falou, depois de alguns segundos.

Ótimo! Esse ano não vai ser fácil... Além disso, ainda temos Animagia e a banda.

Fale baixo, Thiago! – Advertiu Remo.

Ah claro! A banda é uma surpresa! – Thiago sorriu inocentemente.

i N/A: Aíiii está!

Não coloquei semana passada porque não estava conseguindo atualizar.

Comentem, eu respondo os comentários na própria página.

Voltem semana que vem, eu vou atualizar. (Se nenhuma força maior me impedir)

Visitem o blog das Irmãs Black ). Lá tem umas teorias sobre HP! i 


	13. Uma longa manhã

b **Capitulo 13 – Uma longa Manhã** /b 

Os dias se arrastaram, e em pouco tempo outubro já ia chegando ao fim.

Remo ficou mais uma semana fora na última lua cheia, alegando a morte de um tio. Pedro estava, se possível, mais apavorado e medroso do que antes, mas seus pais já tinham se recuperado. Thiago já tinha aprendido a tocar baixo e Remo ia indo muito bem com a bateria.

As tentativas de animagia, por outro lado, não estavam indo muito bem. O máximo que eles conseguiam era ir parar na ala hospitalar pelo menos duas vezes por semana. Madame Pomfrey estava começando a desconfiar.

Sirius não estava tendo muito sucesso com a investigação sobre os Comensais. Talvez o fato de ele ter ido para a Grifinória atrapalhasse um pouco... Talvez.

Muito bem, Sabrina, o que você acha? – Perguntou Lílian, aproveitando que a sala comunal estava vazia graças ao horário (bem cedo, quase madrugada do sábado) para estudar seu caderno.

Sabrina bocejou. Ela não estava acostumada a acordar tão cedo, mas as duas tinham concordado em desvendar o "mistério marotos" desde o ultimo sumiço mal-justificado de Remo.

Olha só, talvez os apelidos tenham algo há ver. – Falou Sabrina, apontando o nome "Almofadinhas" rabiscado no caderno. – Você disse que todas as músicas que Thiago cantou para provocar Sirius tinham há ver com cachorros? "Almofadinhas" não podia ser uma referência à aquelas almofadas em baixo das patas caninas? Aí entra o fato da piada com a Professora Minerva ter há ver com animagia. – Concluiu, séria.

Lílian olhou para Sabrina e piscou diversas vezes antes de responder:

Mas que tremenda VIAGEM, Sabrina. Eles são loucos, mas não a ESSE ponto.

Tem razão, acho que é o maldito sono. – Respondeu Sabrina, bocejando novamente.

Remo se espreguiçou na cama. Era sábado, mas os marotos tinham combinado de acordar cedo para ensaiar a música que Sirius insistia em tocar na festa de Halloween. Remo estava nervoso, mas se lembrava toda hora de que ninguém prestava muita atenção no baterista, na prática. Na verdade, ele só tinha criado esse fato para se acalmar, mas os outros resolveram concordar com ele e sustentar a ilusão de discrição do pobre lobisomem.

Ele se mexeu na cama e escutou com atenção os barulhos do quarto. Os outros ainda deviam estar dormindo. "Ótimo", pensou. "Não sou eu quem vai acorda-los".

Sirius sentou-se na cama assim que acordou. O grande dia se aproximava. Ele já tinha escolhido a música que iriam tocar. Estava muito animado, mas não podia-se dizer o mesmo de Remo.

"Ah, na hora ele entra na bagunça também, como sempre", pensou, se levantando.

Quando estava de pé, ele se espreguiçou e foi até a cama de Thiago.

Acorde, Pontas, seu grande preguiçoso. – Murmurou enquanto puxava as cortinas da cama do amigo. Thiago cobriu a cabeça com os lençóis. – Levante, antes que eu pegue um pouco de água gelada para regar a florzinha. – Disparou Sirius, puxando as cobertas para longe de Thiago. Ele se encolheu.

Ah, cala a boca, Sirius, seu grande vira-lata sarnento! – Resmungou Thiago.

Tadinho, o sono tira a noção de perigo das pessoas. Eu te perdôo, amigão. Mas LEVANTA, droga.

Sirius virou-se para a cama de Remo, e quando chegou lá puxou as cortinas, como tinha feito com Thiago.

Bom dia, nosso querido lobinho! Vê se levanta, temos um dia cheio. – Falou, cutucando Remo.

Sim, mamãe. – Retrucou o outro, irônico. Thiago riu, sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos. Sirius ignorou.

Agora vem a parte difícil. – Ele foi até a cama de Pedro. – Ei, Pedrinho, acorda. – Não houve resposta. – Pedro, vamos! Eu sei que você está acordado. – Nada. – Pedrinho, olha os alienígenas... – Falou Sirius com a voz baixa e macia.

Não tem graça, Almofadinhas. – Falou Pedro, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Ah, eu sabia. Vai, levanta. – Falou Sirius, chacoalhando o Amigo. – Ou vai perder o café da manhã, Rabicho.

Já é hora do café? – Pedro levantou-se, animado.

Sempre funciona... – Murmurou Remo. – Vamos nos trocar para tomar café, sim? Estou faminto.

Eles se trocaram e já estavam saindo quando Sirius voltou para trás.

Só um minuto. – Ele pediu, indo até a cama d'O Garoto. – Ei, você! Acorde também. Agora vamos.

Os marotos saíram do dormitório, deixando para trás um Garoto completamente sonolento e mal-humorado.

Thiago ia à frente, seguido de Sirius, Remo e Pedro pela escada em caracol.

Mas que tremenda VIAGEM, Sabrina. Eles são loucos, mas não a ESSE ponto.

Tem razão, acho que é o maldito sono.

Thiago Parou bruscamente ao ouvir as vozes de Lílian e Sabrina. Sirius trombou com ele, porque estava distraído com qualquer coisa.

O que é agora, Pontas? – Perguntou.

Shhhhhhh! – Advertiu Thiago, fazendo sinal para que escutassem.

Mas, se não é isso, o que você acha que é, Lily?

Eu não sei... Mas é muito estranho. Que tipo de louco chamaria o melhor amigo de "Pontas"? Ou "Almofadinhas". Ou mesmo "Aluado" e "Rabicho". Eu não consigo encontrar o significado desses apelidos malucos.

Thiago arregalou os olhos.

Eu-AVISEI. – sussurrou Remo, exasperado.

E esqueceu que nós nunca te escutamos. – Sussurrou Sirius de volta.

Ah, tem uma coisa que você não anotou, Lily!

O que?

Eu vi o Sirius conversando com a Bellatrix. Quer dizer, eu sei que são primos, mas achei que eles se odiassem.

Sirius bateu de leve na própria testa.

O que? Elas vivem pra nos espionar? – Sussurrou.

Metidos a heróis do jeito que são, principalmente o Potter, eles devem estar tentando descobrir alguma coisa sobre os comensais. – Falou Lílian. – Adoram aparecer.

O que? – Thiago sussurrou exasperado.

Elas são mesmo espertas! Como adivinharam o que nós estávamos... – Começou Remo, mas Thiago o cortou:

Não é isso! Ela me acha metido a herói! – Sirius quase riu de Thiago, mas a vontade de permanecer escutando a conversa das duas era maior do que a de caçoar do amigo.

Qual é o seu problema com o Thiago, hein Lily? – Perguntou Sabrina e Thiago se mexeu no lugar, ansioso para escutar.

Quer mesmo saber? – Disparou Lílian. Thiago sentiu vontade de espirrar. – Pois bem, em primeiro lugar, por que ele é arrogante, metido, irritante e porque...

Thiago estava fazendo de tudo para segurar o espirro, mas não conseguiu. O espirrou não foi muito alto, mas foi o bastante para fazer Lílian parar de falar e olhar para os quatro garotos na escada.

... Porque ele fica espionando conversas alheias. – Completou a ruiva, fuzilando os marotos com o olhar.

Thiago olhou para Lílian com clara mágoa nos olhos. Ele desceu as escadas até as duas e os marotos o seguiram.

Bom... – Falou ele com uma voz estranhamente distante. – Não sou eu quem esta anotando num caderno coisas que claramente não são da minha conta.

A voz dele era calma e moderada, mas qualquer trasgo teria percebido que estava muito triste. Lílian abriu a boca para retrucar várias vezes, a fechando logo depois.

Então, Evans, se não tem mais nada pra falar, eu vou descer para o café.

Thiago virou-se e não chamou os amigos para que o acompanhassem, porém todos foram atrás dele. Remo lançou um último olhar para uma Lílian chocada antes de sair pelo buraco do retrato.

Lílian se sentou mecanicamente quando os marotos saíram, sem tirar os olhos cheios de lágrimas do buraco do retrato. Qual era o problema com ela? Já tinha tido mil discussões com Thiago, mas nunca tinha ficado assim depois de uma. Sua mente se encontrava levemente entorpecida e as palavras de Thiago ecoavam em sua cabeça.

Lily... – Começou Sabrina cuidadosamente. – Acho que você magoou o Thiago de verdade dessa vez... Quero dizer... Nunca o ouvi te chamar de Evans, por mais que você insistisse nisso.

Lílian concordou com a cabeça.

E o que eu faço? – Perguntou ela, já adivinhando a resposta.

Eu acho que você devia pedir desculpas. – Arriscou Sabrina, cuidadosamente.

É... Talvez... Talvez eu devesse mesmo. – Gaguejou Lílian para o espanto de Sabrina.

Vamos, podemos alcança-los no salão principal.

Sirius estava começando a se preocupar com o amigo de novo. Ele andava com passos firmes em direção ao salão principal e por mais que insistisse que estava bem e que não se importava, até Pedro tinha notado o quanto ele estava abalado.

Quando eles chegaram no salão principal, mal começaram a comer quando Severo Snape se aproximou, provavelmente notando o estado crítico de Thiago.

Acordou de mal-humor, Potter? – O Sonserino falou, provocando Thiago.

Não enche, Ranhoso. – Retrucou Thiago, seco.

Ah... A voz dele soa tão triste hoje... – Caçoou Snape e Sirius levou a mão até a varinha. Infelizmente Remo o deteu. – É uma pena que eu seja porta-voz de más notícias. – Thiago levantou os olhos, carregados de tristeza, e agora raiva também. – Bella falou para vocês não se meterem no que não é de sua conta, ou o próximo alvo de treinamento vai ser a ruivinha.

Snape se virou para sair de perto, mas Sirius conseguiu se livrar de Remo e apontar a varinha para ele.

Eu DEVIA ter imaginado que você era um deles, seu...

"Deles"? – Perguntou Snape inocentemente. – Deles quem, Black? Eu só estou transmitindo um recado da sua estimada prima, e agora que já o dei...

Sirius sentiu o sangue ferver nas suas veias com o cinismo do sonserino. Nessa hora, não pensou em professores ou detenções, se é que uma vez na vida havia pensado.

Rikitusempra! – Gritou, fazendo Snape cair no chão de tanto rir. A pele dele já tomava uma tonalidade avermelhada pela falta de ar e Sirius o observava sorrindo.

Tudo não durou mais que segundos. A professora McGonagall deu um fim no feitiço de Sirius, tirou 40 pontos da grifinória e levou Snape, que estava quase roxo e não conseguia respirar, para a Ala Hospitalar.

Maldito sonserino de nariz torto! – Sirius xingou antes de se sentar novamente.

Ele ia retomar o assunto "comensais" quando uma voz feminina interrompeu seus pensamentos:

Erm... Thiago?

Thiago virou a cabeça tão rápido que seu pescoço estalou, causando uma dor aguda na nuca. Mas ele não se importou no momento. Era Lílian. Parecia um tanto encabulada e estava sozinha. Era raro ver Lílian sem Sabrina, ainda mais chamando Thiago pelo primeiro nome e envergonhada.

Sim? – Perguntou ele, tentando soar frio, sem conseguir. Remo sorriu diante da expressão ansiosa do amigo.

Er... Desculpa. – Falou a ruiva, sem encarar Thiago. – Eu... Falei aquilo sem pensar.

Em resposta, Thiago abriu um belo e enorme sorriso.

Tudo bem. – Falou o garoto, radiante. Na verdade, ele tinha em mente não desculpar Lílian, mas as palavras simplesmente pularam da sua boca. Lílian sorriu para Thiago também. Eles ficaram sorrindo um para o outro como dois idiotas por alguns segundos, até Sirius disparar numa voz urgente.

Precisamos avisa-la!

Thiago se assustou e parou de encarar Lílian, que franziu as sobrancelhas.

Mas aí teríamos que contar tudo, Almofadinhas! – Argumentou Pedro.

Lílian levantou uma das sobrancelhas, encarando os meninos, que agora entravam numa discussão, parecendo esquecer que ela estava lá.

Não exatamente tudo. – Falou Sirius.

Talvez possamos contar tudo à ela. – Falou Remo.

Eu acho que Lílian pode saber. – Falou Thiago.

Lílian observava os garotos, atônita. Estava realmente grata à Thiago e Remo, que pareciam defender a hipótese de esclarecer tudo.

Bom, Remo, QUASE tudo. Tem i aquilo /i . – Falou Sirius.

É mesmo. – Concordou. – Já tem gente demais que sabe i daquilo /i .

Mesmo assim, ela tem direito de saber da parte que lhe diz respeito. – Argumentou Thiago.

O que, Bellatrix? – Perguntou Sirius.

É lógico! – Retrucou Thiago. – Ela precisa estar avisada.

Mas aí ela vai ficar sabendo que o que ela supôs estava certo. – Disse Pedro.

E daí? – Retrucou Remo. – Essa parte ela ia sacar de qualquer jeito. Já tinha sacado.

Lílian observava os garotos pacientemente, esperando que eles tomassem alguma decisão. Ela não estava entendendo lhufas do que quer que seja que eles estavam falando.

Mas e se ela se convencer de que a outra parte também estava certa? – Falou Pedro, levando uma cotovelada categórica de Sirius.

Ei, gente! – Lílian chamou a atenção dos marotos para si. – Será que vocês podem se decidir, por favor?

Vamos contar. – Thiago falou decidido.

Não vamos contar. – Falou Sirius, ao mesmo tempo.

Mas, gente, ela precisa estar avisada dos fatos! – Remo argumentou.

Os Marotos retomaram a discussão. Lílian revirou os olhos, exasperada. Pelo jeito ia ficar ali até amanhã.

Mas, Pedro, Bella pode... – Começou Thiago.

Podemos dar conta da Bellinha. – Cortou Sirius.

Mas não podemos estar com Lily o tempo todo. – Remo parecia ter convencido Sirius com isso. – Principalmente com Thiago e a incrível propensão que os dois têm a discutir.

Aí você tem razão. – Concordou Sirius. – Esses dois mais parecem marido e mulher.

EI! – Protestaram Thiago e Lílian ao mesmo tempo.

Não se atreva a falar isso de novo, Black! – Falou Lílian, perdendo a paciência. – E vocês, decidam logo se vão me contar ou me deixar na ignorância porque eu-não-tenho-o-dia-INTEIRO!

Ora, deixe de ser tão apressada! – Disse Thiago, numa voz cansada.

E você deixe de ser tão egoísta! – Retrucou Lílian. Sirius suspirou e revirou os olhos.

Eu sou egoísta?!

É.

Egoísta. Ótimo! Então eu sou egoísta e nós chegamos a uma decisão. Não contamos!

Remo levantou as mãos para o céu como se pedisse por paciência.

Ora, Potter, deixe de ser orgulhoso! – Disparou Lílian.

E você deixe de ser estouradinha! – Retrucou Thiago, mostrando a língua. – Quer saber, se a Bellatrix quer te explodir em pedacinhos o problema é seu!

Os marotos olharam para Thiago. Lílian arregalou os olhos para ele.

Bellatrix o que? – Falou, atônita.

Remo esfregou os olhos, cansado.

Pontas, creio que esse não foi um bom jeito de contar. – Falou, medindo as palavras.

Eu sei que isso vai contra meus princípios, mas eu concordo com o Remmy. – Emendou Sirius.

Thiago suspirou, tentando se acalmar. Ele andou até estar mais perto de Lílian e falou, com a voz moderada.

Ok, agora que já comecei, eu explico tudo.

Thiago explicou para Lílian que eles estavam tentando descobrir o que os comensais estavam tramando por meio de Bellatrix e explicaram sobre Severo Snape e a mensagem.

Eu SABIA que vocês estavam espionando. – Falou, vitoriosa.

Claro, estava espionando também. – resmungou Thiago.

Não tenho culpa se vocês dão bandeira. – Retrucou a ruiva.

Remo suspirou e foi a vez de Sirius levantar as mãos para o céu. Pedro assistia a tudo sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Por alguns minutos eles assistiram os dois numa discussão que parecia inacabável. Seus olhares passavam de Lílian para Thiago como se assistissem à um jogo de tênis.

Pedro desistiu de esperar a briga terminar e recomeçou seu café. Remo e Sirius sentaram-se virados para os dois e pegaram copos de suco de abóbora para beber enquanto esperavam.

Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando vim te pedir desculpas! – Falou Lílian, quase gritando.

Ah, claro. – Comentou Sirius calmamente. – Estava demorando para ela retirar as desculpas.

Remo concordou vagamente com a cabeça, antes de beber outro gole de suco.

Achei que isso fosse bem claro, Lily. Estava com a cabeça em mim! – Thiago sorriu marotamente. – Bem, admito que nessa parte te dou razão.

Remo engasgou com o gole que estava tomando. Agora Thiago tinha exagerado de novo; era possível perceber isso só de olhar para o rosto vermelho e a expressão furiosa de Lily.

Uh. Ele pegou pesado. – Comentou Sirius. – Olha só como ela tá vermelha. Ficou envergonhada porque a descobriram.

É, ele pegou pesado. – Concordou Remo. – Mas esse vermelho é de raiva, Almofadinhas.

Não é não. É vergonha.

Raiva. Eu sei o que estou falando.

Vergonha. Mas seja o que for, Thiago está cutucando o dragão com vara curta.

Lily virou-se para Sirius, furiosa.

É raiva. E dragão é a sua mãe, Black!

Sirius olhou para ela e piscou várias vezes.

Puxa, terei que ir contra meus princípios mais uma vez e concordar com você, Lily. O que há comigo hoje? – Falou, sorrindo.

Lily mirou Sirius sem entender por alguns segundos, depois desistiu de conseguir uma explicação e virou-se para ir embora.

Eu falei que era raiva. – Disse Remo calmamente, enquanto Lílian se afastava furiosa.

Isso foi o que ELA disse. – Argumentou Sirius, tomando outro gole do suco. – Ela disse que estava com raiva porque estava com vergonha de estar com vergonha.

Pedro fez uma cara de ponto de interrogação (?) e Thiago se sentou para tomar café. Ele parecia até um tanto animado.

Ela i gosta /i de mim. – Esclareceu, sem ninguém ter perguntado nada.

Sirius deu de ombros para Remo e voltou para seu café com um rosto confuso. Mas, pelo menos para o Lobisomem, o que estava acontecendo era claro como água. Ele sorriu e recomeçou a tomar seu café. "Um dia aqueles dois ainda acabam casados.", pensou, não pela primeira vez.

"Metido, imbecil, egocêntrico e ridículo!   
Um idiota, é isso que ele é. 'Com a cabeça nele'! Como alguém pode ser tão cheio de si? E o Black ainda tem o DOM de falar coisas inoportunas em horas piores ainda! E-como-o-Potter-é-arrogante!".

Lílian atravessou o salão batendo os pés. Quando alcançou Sabrina, a amiga perguntou casualmente:

Pediu desculpas ao Thiago?

A ruiva a encarou por alguns segundos, pensando numa resposta à altura.

Nem me lembre desse momento delirante de inconseqüência no qual eu pensei que TALVEZ eu tivesse sido dura demais com aquele corvo metido a pavão! – Respondeu. Para sua surpresa, Sabrina manteve seu tom casual.

Brigaram outra vez...

Foi. – Suspirou, tentando se acalmar. – Mas é tudo culpa do Potter e seu magnífico ego. Eu nunca vi alguém amar tanto a si mesmo. É incrível a capacidade que ele tem de me irritar. Isso deve ser algum tipo de dom.

Sabrina riu brevemente e voltou à seu bolo. Lílian estranhou a reação da amiga: fora quase a mesma da que Sirius e Remo tiveram. Com exceção, é claro, que Sabrina não tinha incorporado uma comentarista. "Pelo menos ela tem a consideração de não fazer comentários...", pensou Lílian, mas corrigiu seu pensamento logo depois: SE Sabrina tivesse tido a chance de estar lá na hora, ela teria se juntado aos meninos de bom grado.

Lílian pegou uma torrada para passar geléia, mas acabou derrubando-a no leite. Sabrina riu.

Do que você está rindo? – Perguntou Lílian, seca.

Vocês dois parecem marido e mulher!

MAIS UMA! – Falou Lílian, tentando pescar a torrada de dentro do copo de leite com a faca de passar geléia.

Quem mais falou isso? – Perguntou Sabrina, ajudando Lílian e metendo o dedo dentro do copo da amiga, para tirar a torrada.

Eu ia beber isso. – Protestou a ruiva.

Quem falou? – Insistiu Sabrina.

Black.

Dã! Qual Black? Tem três nessa escola, se você não lembra! – Falou Sabrina.

Qual! É claro que o Sirius, né? Ou você me vê por aí falando com Bellatrix e Narcisa?

Vai saber... – Sabrina deu de ombros e limpou o dedo cheio de leite num guardanapo. – Também não te vejo por aí falando com o Sirius. Aliás, eu e ele precisamos conversar mais. Além de ele ser bem bonitinho, temos opiniões parecidas!

SABRINA!

Ok, desculpe... Só tava brincando. Quer dizer, não sobre conversar mais com o Sirius.

De repente, uma idéia ocorreu à Lílian. Uma idéia não muito boa, pra falar a verdade. O jeito que Sabrina defendia e falava do Sirius... Parecia até que...

Sabrina... Você não está... – Ela abaixou a voz. - i gostando /i do Sirius. Está?

Claro que não! – Falou Sabrina, rindo. – Tá pra nascer o homem que vai me colocar coleira. – Acrescentou, orgulhosa.

Lílian deu de ombros. Isso a deixava mais tranquila.

Os marotos aproveitaram que o diretor estava tomando café também para aborda-lo quando estava deixando o salão e pedir, para o terror de Remo, para tocar na festa de Halloween do dia seguinte. E, para o DESESPERO de Remo, o diretor permitiu, e eles foram ensaiar a tal musica que Sirius tinha escolhido.

i N/A: Antes que me perguntem sobre o casal Sirius/Sabrina, o que JÁ está acontecendo: Não, eu não acho que eu vá escrever muito sobre isso. (nunca diga nunca)

Isso não é um romance, embora eu admita que tenha um pouco de L/T.

Eu não imagino, nem Sirius, nem Sabrina, como pessoas que dariam uma boa história de romance. Aliás, são personagens do tipo "Romantismo? De onde você desenterrou isso?".

Eles são parecidos demais. É bem mais engraçado escrever sobre Thiago/Lílian.

Já existem milhares de fics, muito boas, aliás, nas quais a melhor amiga de Lílian começa a namorar um dos marotos. Vamos fugir do óbvio, ok? (Tá que o Harry DEVE ter uma madrinha e bla, bla, mas eles precisam ser apaixonados DESDE o primeiro ano de Hogwarts?).

Pode até ser que eu escreva um pouquinho sobre isso, mas não agora. E nada concreto demais.  
N/A²: Eu Juro que no próximo capitulo eu paro de encher lingüiça, tá? Incluindo as "N/A", que andam ficando gigantescas. ¬¬Malfeito feito! /i 


	14. Halloween

b **Capitulo 14- Halloween** /b 

O Garoto que dividia o dormitório com os marotos saiu do quarto dando passadas firmes e bateu a porta atrás de si. Quem olhasse para a porta fechada não imaginaria a bagunça e caos que se encontravam dentro do aposento: tintas espalhadas por todo canto, uma bateria, um teclado, uma guitarra e um baixo jogados pelo quarto, roupas espalhadas pelo chão, Sirius repassando a letra com Thiago, Pedro se esforçando para decorar as cifras e Remo tentando pintar o logo dos Marotos na bateria.

Devo fazer algum desenho? – Perguntou Remo, dando um último toque no nome do grupo, escrito em vermelho, dourado e preto.

Na verdade não. – Respondeu Sirius. – Eu tinha pensado em colocar uma Lua cheia, uma pata, um ratinho e chifres de um cervo, mas o Thiago não gostou da idéia.

Remo deu de ombros, coçando seu nariz: era alérgico a cheiro de tinta. Então, inexplicavelmente, Sirius e Thiago caíram na risada.

O que é? – Perguntou Remo, para só depois perceber a porcaria que havia feito: Tinha coçado o nariz com a mão suja de tinta preta. – Ah DROGA! – Exclamou, indo até o banheiro para tentar se livrar da mancha.

Lílian estava com Sabrina no salão principal. Os professores já começavam a montar a decoração do Dia das Bruxas: Abóboras, morcegos e um palco, que segundo a Professora McGonagall, serviria para a apresentação de uma banda de alguns alunos.

Ela conversava com Sabrina sobre a festa, enquanto se servia de leite morno.

Uma banda! – Exclamou Sabrina. – Isso é ótimo! Quem será?

Eu sei lá... – Falou Lílian, distraída, levando o capo de leite à boca. – Écow, nata! – Exclamou, ao ver que uma nata fina tinha se formado sobre seu leite.

Não gosta de nata?

Odeio nata. – Respondeu, pegando uma colher para tira-la de lá.

Porém, quando se voltou para o copo, a nata sumira, e Sabrina limpava o dedo num guardanapo.

Qual o seu problema? – Perguntou Lílian, suspirando e deixando a colher de lado.

Excesso de praticidade. – Sabrina sorriu inocentemente.

O dia passou rápido, e logo todos se reuniam no salão principal para a festa. Remo estava nervoso, Thiago estava ansioso, Sirius estava tranqüilo e Pedro estava passando mal. O resto da escola estava curiosa para saber quem seriam os alunos que iam se apresentar.

Dumbledore se levantou.

Bem, antes de começarmos o banquete propriamente dito, alguns alunos gostariam de se apresentar.

Os marotos se mexeram, inquietos, numa salinha próxima ao salão principal.

Eles pediram para que eu os anunciasse como... Hum... Os marotos, Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho.

Os meninos subiram no palco. Os alunos aplaudiram educadamente, com exceção dos sonserinos.

Por que eu não imaginei antes? – Murmurou Lílian para Sabrina. – É claro! Lembra que no caderno está anotado algo sobre "vocalista dos Marotos"?

Sabrina concordou com a cabeça.

Fez-se silêncio e Os Marotos começaram a tocar uma música agitada. Depois de uma pequena introdução musical, Sirius começou a cantar:

Nós, os malucos, vamos lutar,

Pra nesse estado, continuar.

Nunca sensatos, nem condizentes,

Mas parecemos, supercontentes!

Se a solução se encontra... Um maluco é do contra. Mas se vai pro lado errado, Um maluco vai do lado!

Então, o ritmo acelerou e Thiago e Sirius cantaram juntos:

Malucos, a nossa vida é dar bandeira,

Acende a luz da cabeceira,

Se a água pinga na torneia!

Malucos, A nossa luta é abstrata,

Já que afundamos a fragata,

Mas temos medo de barata!

O ritmo voltou ao do inicio e Sirius continuou sozinho:

Nós, os malucos, temos um lema:

Tudo na vida é um problema!

Mas nunca tente nos acalmar,

Pois um maluco pode surtar.

Quando o Papo se esgota... Um maluco é poliglota! Mas se todo mundo grita, um maluco se irrita!

O ritmo acelerou novamente, e Thiago começou a cantar de novo.

Malucos, somos iguais à diferença,

E todos temos uma crença:

Seguir a lei jamais compensa!

Malucos, somos a mola desse mundo,

Mas nunca iremos muito a fundo,

Nesse dilema tão profundo...

Eles pararam de tocar e fizeram uma pequena reverência ao público, que os encarava.

Ninguém mexia um músculo nem falava nada, olhando para os Marotos e repassando mentalmente o quanto àquela música era estranha. Porém, da mesa dos professores vieram aplausos, solitários, mas decididos. Quando todos procuraram a fonte dos aplausos, encontraram Dumbledore, aplaudindo de pé e entusiasmadamente.

Bravo, bravo! – Disse o diretor. – Uma ótima letra, realmente!

Os outros professores e alunos seguiram o exemplo do diretor, dando de ombros e aplaudindo (Menos os sonserinos. Povinho antipático esse.)

Obrigado, muito obrigado! – Sirius começou a falar, pedindo com gestos que parassem com os aplausos. – Se o diretor me permitir, eu gostaria de dar alguns recados. – Sirius olhou para Dumbledore, que assentiu de leve com a cabeça, com um olhar divertido. – Primeiro, para Bellatrix Black. Referente ao que você, na sua falta de coragem de vir me falar pessoalmente, mandou me dizerem ontem: dê-se TEMPORARIAMENTE por vitoriosa. Para O Garoto que Divide o dormitório conosco: VOCÊ FALA! Ainda não te disse isso, mas estou surpreso. Para Lily: Thiago falou para você deixar de ser tão estouradinha. – Lílian lançou olhares assassinos para Thiago, que, por sua vez, os lançou a Sirius. – Para Sabrina: Vê se fala pra Lily parar de ser tão estouradinha. E, por último e não menos importante: Para Severo Snape: Vá lavar esses cabelos, seu seboso!

Dizendo isso, eles saíram do palco em meio a risadas, antes que qualquer professor pudesse repreende-los.

Ah, eu não acredito. – Falou Lílian, apoiando a cabeça nos braços.

Ah, Lily, leve na esportiva! – Disse Sabrina, rindo. – Foi engraçado.

A vida toda é engraçada pra você. – Argumentou a ruiva.

Realmente é! – Sabrina sorriu meigamente, embora houvesse um toque irônico na sua voz, como sempre.

Lílian suspirou e observou os marotos andando em direção à mesa da Grifinória. Então, a ruiva se deu conta de algo: a mesa estava cheia. Os únicos lugares livres eram... Do lado dela e na frente das duas.

Oh não! – Exclamou.

O que foi?

Oh não, oh não, oh não!

O que é? – Exigiu Sabrina, impaciente.

Mas Lílian não precisou responder. Os marotos já estavam bem perto, e Thiago se apresou pegando o lugar ao lado da ruiva enquanto os outros três sentavam-se do outro lado. Lílian suspirou.

Oi Lily! – Cumprimentou Thiago, animado. – Oi Sabrina.

Sabrina respondeu e Lílian ignorou. Os outros mal falaram um "Oi garotas" e começaram a se servir.

Ah... Foi i isso /i ? – Sabrina perguntou, enquanto se servia.

É, foi.

Os marotos observavam as duas interrogativamente, mas depois de alguns segundos deram de ombros e começaram a comer.

Então... – Começou Sabrina. – Decidiram parar com a idéia maluca de interrogar Bellatrix?

Lily já te contou? – Perguntou Thiago, mas não esperou resposta. – Nós não desistimos da idéia. É só temporário.

Eu quero lírios no meu caixão. – Resmungou Lílian e Sabrina riu.

Calma, Lílian. – Falou Remo. Tranqüilamente. – Nós vamos pensar num jeito de tirar você disso antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Precisamente. – Emendou Sirius.

Eu só não entendi... – Recomeçou Sabrina. – Como Lily ENTROU nisso. Quer dizer, ela não anda pra cima e pra baixo com vocês. Por que ameaçar ELA?

Precisamente. – Emendou Lily, imitando Sirius e fazendo todos rirem.

Não me peça para entender a mente dos Sonserinos... – Começou Thiago, mas Sirius o cortou:

Bella sabe que, embora ele não admita, que a Lily é importante pro Thiaguinho! – Lílian sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho, Sabrina sorriu maldosamente, Remo e Pedro preferiram ficar impassíveis e Thiago parecia querer esganar Sirius só de olhar pra ele.

Então eles escutaram um baque, como se alguém estivesse chutando algo.

AI! – Sirius olhou bravo para Thiago, sentado na sua frente. – Ok, Pontas, você não precisa me chutar. Isso vai ficar roxo! – Outro baque. - AIIII! Pare com isso. – Foi a vez de Sirius chutar Thiago.

Ei! – Resmungou o outro, retrucando o chute.

O fato é... – Continuou Remo, ignorando os dois, que continuaram se chutando. – Não se preocupe, porque vamos esperar um pouco. Quem sabe até lá eu não consiga tirar esse idéia maluca da cabeça dos dois?

Obrigada, Remo. – Agradeceu Lílian. Sabrina continuava assistindo o torneio de chutes de Thiago e Sirius.

O resto do banquete passou tranqüilo. Quer dizer, tão tranqüilo como se pode ser tendo Lílian Evans e Thiago Potter lado a lado. Maiores surpresas só vieram lá pela hora da sobremesa, quando Minerva mandou, inexplicavelmente, que todos voltassem para seus dormitórios.

Lílian e Sabrina seguiram o monitor, mas se surpreenderam em ver os marotos logo atrás delas.

O que? – Perguntou Lílian, com uma voz espantada. – Vocês estão obedecendo a ordens DIRETAS?

Muito engraçado, Lily. – Retrucou Thiago. – Deixe-me só te lembrar que é pra salvar o SEU pescoço que nós não vamos investigar o que aconteceu agora mesmo.

Lílian abriu a boca para retrucar um "Eu não pedi pra vocês me protegerem", mas Sabrina falou mais rápido:

Vocês acham que tem algo há ver com os Comensais?

Temos certeza. – Falou Sirius. – Dá uma olhada no sorrisinho da Bellinha.

As meninas olharam na direção que Sirius apontou. Bellatrix mantinha um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios.

Acha que eles ousariam entrar em hogwarts para atacar alguém? – Perguntou Sabrina, preocupada.

Não, eles entrariam em Hogwarts pra colher margaridas na floresta proibida! – Ironizou Sirius.

Sabrina revirou os olhos e continuou andando.

Assim que eles chegaram na sala comunal, os marotos correram para o dormitório e Thiago pegou sua capa da invisibilidade.

Ok, só cabem três de nós em baixo da capa. – Começou Thiago. – Pedro, você pode ficar e inventar alguma desculpa para qualquer um que chegar?

Posso, mas... O que eu falo? – Perguntou Pedro, um pouco nervoso.

Os meninos ficaram alguns segundos calados, até Remo se pronunciar.

Eu fico aqui com o Rabicho. Vocês dois vão ver o que está acontecendo. De qualquer forma, irão mais rápido em dois do que em três.

Certo. – Aprovou Sirius, para depois se lembrar dos espelhos que Andrômeda lhe dera no natal. É claro! Fora mesmo uma ótima idéia coloca-los no malão. – Esperem aí! – Ele correu para sua mala, revirando as roupas até achar o par de espelhos. – Aqui. Vocês ficam com um e nós com outro. Se precisarem falar conosco, digam "Sirius Black" para o espelho e pronto!

Dizendo isso, eles saíram, encontrando o salão comunal vazio.

Lílian se esgueirava silenciosamente pelas sombras do salão comunal. Bellatrix tinha ameaçado os marotos, mas não tinha dito nada sobre Ela não se meter no que não é de sua conta. Sabrina tinha ficado no quarto, para dar alguma desculpa se alguém perguntasse por ela.

Ela chegou no buraco de retrato e empurrou o quadro, para dar de cara com Minerva do outro lado.

Professora! – Sussurrou Lílian, assustada, após soltar uma pequena exclamação.

O que pensa que está fazendo, Evans? – Perguntou Minerva, ríspida.

Eu... Ahn... Estou com dor de cabeça e pensei em ir até a ala hospitalar...

Sinto muito, Evans. Agüente a dor de cabeça por hoje, sim?

Dizendo isso, a professora fechou a passagem com o quadro.

Droga! – Sussurrou Lílian, dando um soquinho de leve na parede.

Virou-se para ir até o quarto, para tentar descobrir um bom jeito de sair de lá. Porém, não deu dois passos e deu de cara com Thiago e Sirius, que a observavam divertidos.

Foi uma bela tentativa, Lily. – Falou Thiago, observando a surpresa da garota em os ver lá.

Mas não o bastante, infelizmente. – Continuou Sirius.

Lílian olhou de um para o outro, depois voltou a andar.

Bom, se me dão licença, eu ainda preciso achar um jeito de sair daqui! – Falou a ruiva, tomando o caminho de volta para o dormitório.

Está indo para o lado errado. – Caçoou Thiago. – A saída é lá. – Ele apontou para o buraco do retrato.

Se você não viu, Potter, Minerva está vigiando.

Vi, é claro. – Respondeu ele. – Mas, se VOCÊ não viu, também estamos pretendendo sair.

E o que EU tenho há ver com isso? – Perguntou a ruiva e os dois sorriram.

Bom... – Começou Sirius. – Temos o nosso jeitinho para sair.

...E podemos te levar também. – Completou Thiago.

Não obrigada. – Disparou ela, ríspida.

Os meninos deram de ombros, se cobrindo com a capa. Eles assistiram Lílian arregalar os olhos enquanto os dois "sumiam no ar".

Tchau Lily! – Murmurou Thiago, quando os dois passaram por ela.

Lílian observou os dois sumindo, atônita. Depois ouviu a voz de Thiago murmurando um "Tchau, Lily" e viu o retrato se afastando. Minerva lhe lançou olhares desconfiados, mas depois pareceu se convencer de que ela estava longe demais para ter aberto a passagem.

Depois que o quadro se fechou novamente, Lílian se sentou em uma das poltronas, decidida a esperar que os dois voltassem.

i N/A: Marotos cantando o "Hino dos Malucos" de Rita Lee. /i 


	15. Voldeoquê?

b **Capitulo 15 – Vol-de-o-quê?** /b 

Sirius e Thiago se esgueiraram silenciosamente por entre os corredores escuros de Hogwarts, o segundo ainda se deliciando com a cara de espanto de Lílian.

Muito bem, para onde? – Perguntou Thiago.

Bem, se você fosse uma notícia, com quem você estaria? – Falou o o diretor? – Arriscou Thiago.

Se você fosse o diretor, onde você estaria?

No meu escritório?

Se você fosse um escritório...

Tá, tá! Já sei! – Interrompeu Thiago. – "Onde eu estaria". Como eu vou saber?

Sei lá! Talvez num ponto estratégico...

Hum... Bem no meio da escola? – Arriscou Thiago. – São sete andares...

Três e meio? Não tem andar "três e meio".

Então vamos procurar no três e no quatro.

Certo!

Os dois foram para o terceiro andar o mais rápido possível, sem passar por ninguém. Porém, o andar desejado estava cheio de professores andando para lá e para cá. Eles conseguiram andar alguns metros sem problemas, mas o professor Verick vinha vindo em direção deles, com passos decididos.

Sirius recuou alguns passos, puxando Thiago junto. Eles encostaram em um gárgula, tentando não fazer barulho.

O coração dos dois gelou quando o professor se virou para onde eles estavam.

Sorvete de limão. – Falou o professor.

Sirius olhou para Thiago com uma cara de "Ahn?". O outro retribuiu com uma cara de "Mais hein?".

Sirius sentiu a parede tremer um pouco, enquanto uma escada surgia abaixo de seus pés e os levava para cima lentamente. Eles saíram do caminho do professor Verick, que dirigiu-se para uma enorme porta no final da escada. Ele bateu na superfície lisa de madeira, e quem abriu foi, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore.

Não acreditando na própria sorte, os garotos se moveram sorrateiramente para dentro do escritório.

Remo e Pedro estavam acordados no dormitório, com o espelho de Sirius na mão, esperando alguma notícia.

Foi quando o lobisomem pensou ouvir algo. E não vinha do espelho.

O que você ainda está fazendo acordada, Srta. Evans? – A voz de Minerva vinha do salão comunal. Era difícil escutar, por isso Remo foi até a porta do dormitório, e, pedindo silêncio a Pedro, a abriu lentamente.

A dor de cabeça não me deixa dormir, Professora. – Ele ouviu a voz sussurrada de Lílian responder. – Vou ficar aqui lendo, não quero acordar as outras.

Remo colocou a cabeça para fora cuidadosamente, para espiar a cena: Lílian estava com um pijama de frio azul-escuro, e Minerva estava de costas para o dormitório masculino, de modo que o garoto não podia ver sua expressão.

Bom, Srta. Evans, entrei aqui porque achei muito estranho o episódio do quadro mais cedo. Você sabe de algo? Viu alguém sair?

Lílian lançou um olhar para o dormitório masculino. Remo olhou fundo nos olhos verdes da garota, implorando silenciosamente para que ela não dissesse nada. Lílian desviou o olhar.

Não, não vi ninguém saindo. – Falou a ruiva. Remo suspirou, aliviado.

Bom, então, vou verificar as camas do Potter e do Black. – Falou Minerva, fazendo com que Remo se sentisse como se um peso lhe caísse sobre a nuca.

Lílian arregalou os olhos. Remo entrou correndo e começou a empurrar Pedro para o banheiro.

Aluado, o que você... – Começou o garoto, mas foi interrompido:

Se tranque no banheiro, fique de ouvidos abertos e não saia de lá por nada antes de eu falar pra sair. Não há tempo para explicar.

Dizendo isso, o Lobisomem correu para sua cama e se deitou, ouvindo o trinco do banheiro fechar assim que Minerva entrou no quarto.

Como eu imaginei. – Sussurrou ela. – Camas vazias.

Remo se esforçou para parecer sonolento:

Professora? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou, emendando um bocejo no final da frase.

Onde estão Potter, Black e Pettigrew? – Perguntou ela, ríspida.

No banheiro... – Remo manteve a sonolência na voz. – Algo na festa não fez bem pro estômago dos três...

Minerva se dirigiu para a porta do banheiro, batendo nela, decidida.

Potter? Black? Pettigrew? – Ela chamou. Remo mordeu o lábio inferior: Agora era com Pedrinho.

Erm... Eles não podem responder agora, Professora. – Respondeu Pedro, fechando a declaração com um barulho muito convincente de alguém... Hum... Com problemas no estômago.

Minerva fez uma cara de nojo e tomou a direção da porta.

Bom, voltem a dormir assim que isso passar. – Recomendou Minerva, descendo a escada em caracol.

Remo bufou, aliviado. Correu até a porta do dormitório e observou Minerva saindo pelo buraco de retrato e Lílian suspirando e se jogando no sofá.

Pode sair, Rabicho. – Falou, sentando-se na cama.

Thiago e Sirius tinham conseguido dois ótimos lugares perto de uma das paredes da sala redonda. Lá, além da proteção da capa, eles contavam com uma densa sombra formada por uma estante de livros. Era praticamente impossível que os vissem ali.

O que o ministro disse, Alvo? – Perguntou o Professor Verick.

Dumbledore suspirou.

Eles não estão dando importância aos ataques dos comensais. Os tratam como "Um bando de arruaceiros". Acham que vão se dispersar, uma hora ou outra.

Então... Devemos esperar que isso aconteça, e só?

Não vai acontecer, Victor. Eles são mais que um bando de arruaceiros. Eles são um grupo organizado. Têm um ideal. Um líder.

Líder? – Perguntou o professor.

Sim... Não sei se você já ouviu falar de Tom Riddle.

Riddle? Não o mesmo Riddle que pegou o herdeiro há alguns anos, antes que eu viesse lecionar?

Sim e não. – Respondeu Dumbledore, os olhos cintilando. – Sim porque é desse Tom Riddle que eu estou falando, e não porque, além de ele não ter pegado o verdadeiro herdeiro, ele não atende mais por esse nome. Seus servidores o chamam de Lord das Trevas, ou Voldemort.

Esse nome me dá arrepios. – Sussurrou o professor, sinistramente.

Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, se o ministério não vai. Os ataques não podem continuar. – Falou Dumbledore, energeticamente. – Eu quero que você convoque alguns aurores e professores de confiança, todos aqueles que estiverem dispostos a lutar.

Farei isso. – Respondeu Victor, se virando para sair.

Thiago olhou para Sirius, que fez que sim com a cabeça. Os dois seguiram o mestre de poções de perto, tentando ser o mais cautelosos possível. Subiram as escadas até o quinto andar, e quando se viram livres de todos, sentaram-se ao pé de uma estátua.

Sirius pegou o espelho e sussurrou "Remo Lupin" para a superfície lisa.

Lílian suspirou e se jogou no sofá depois que a professora deixou o salão comunal. Essa foi por pouco. Espere... Mas por que ela tinha acobertado eles dois DE NOVO?

"Ah, Lílian Evans, você está com um sério problema.", ela pensou consigo mesma. Devia ter falado que tinha visto Potter e Black saírem. Agora, se os dois se metessem em encrenca, ela iria junto como cúmplice.

"Ótimo. Era tudo que eu precisava". Ela suspirou mais uma vez.

Ficou mais alguns segundos sozinha, olhando o fogo da lareira consumir lentamente a lenha, quando percebeu que tinha mais alguém na sala. Ela se virou rápido, para dar de cara com Pedro e Remo. O segundo tinha um espelho na mão.

Lílian... – Falou Remo, baixo. – Obrigado por não entregar eles dois.

Lílian deu de ombros, respondendo no mesmo tom baixo:

Eu não os vi saindo. Estavam invisíveis.

Remo e Pedro sorriram para a ruiva.

Remo Lupin. – Ela ouviu a voz sussurrada de Sirius. Estranho... A voz parecia vir do espelho que Remo segurava.

O garoto levantou o espelho na altura dos olhos. Então ele falou, para a surpresa de Lílian, com o rosto de Sirius, que aparecia no artefato:

Sirius! E então, noticias?

Muitas! – Respondeu o espelho. – E aí, tudo calmo?

McGonagall apareceu para verificar as camas. – Respondeu Remo.

Droga! – Eles ouviram Sirius e Thiago praguejando baixinho.

Mas ela caiu na nossa desculpa, graças a Lílian, que falou que não viu ninguém saindo.

Lily ainda está acordada? – Sussurrou a voz de Thiago, e em pouco tempo o rosto dele substituía o de Sirius no espelho.

Você acha mesmo que eu ia ficar sem notícias, Potter? – Perguntou ela, revirando os olhos. – E vocês dois me devem uma. – Acrescentou.

Sirius pegou o espelho de volta.

Que seja. – Falou, depressa. – Mas agora temos que dar um jeito de voltar. Remo, você pode abrir o retrato para a gente, antes que a mulher gorda fale algo para a McGonagall?

Ela está vigiando a entrada. – Respondeu Lílian.

Nisso nós damos um jeito. – Falou Sirius. – Vamos dar o sinal para vocês abrirem o quadro pelo espelho.

Dizendo isso, o rosto dele sumiu. Lílian lançou olhares preocupados a Remo, que deu de ombros.

Remo esperou alguns minutos. Ouviu um barulho de algo realmente grande caindo no chão. Depois de alguns segundos, Sirius apareceu no espelho dizendo para que ele abrisse a passagem do retrato.

Lílian olhava assustada para o espelho, como se imaginando o que eles teriam aprontado agora.

O Lobisomem correu para o retrato, abrindo-o. Segundos depois eles ouviram passos de duas pessoas correndo entrando no salão comunal, e Remo fechou a passagem.

Thiago e Sirius saíram de debaixo da capa, ofegando, mas rindo.

Essa foi ótima, Almofadinhas! – Cumprimentou Thiago, dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

Mas se não fosse sua capa, estaríamos perdidos, caro Pontas! – Respondeu Sirius.

O que diabos vocês fizeram para tirar McGonagall do seu "posto"? – Perguntou Lílian, indo até eles.

Oras, derrubamos uma estante de livros de uma sala de aula aqui perto. – Falou Thiago, dando de ombros.

E ela saiu gritando algo como "pirraça" ou sei lá. – Completou Sirius.

Eles olharam os dois garotos por alguns segundos, antes de Remo perguntar, com urgência:

E o que descobriram?

Bom, os comensais realmente parecem ter atacado outra vez. – Começou Sirius. – Dumbledore está preocupado. Falou num líder... Tom Riddle.

Parece que o tal Riddle esteve em Hogwarts, e pegou um tal "herdeiro". Dumbledore não deu detalhes sobre isso. – Continuou Thiago. – Ele disse também que Tom usa outro nome agora. Como era? Vol...

Voldemirtes? – Arriscou Sirius. – Não... Não era isso.

Voldemarte, Voldelitares, Voltorote, Vol... – Thiago foi falando para si mesmo, recebendo olhares confusos de Lílian, Remo e Pedro.

VOLDEMORTE! – Falou Sirius, vitorioso.

Isso! – Concordou Thiago. – Voldemort.

Esse nome dá arrepios! – Falou Pedro.

Foi o que o professor Verick falou. – Continuou Sirius. – E também descobrimos que o ministério não está dando importância para o caso, e Dumbledore vai tomar providências por ele mesmo.

Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo, quando decidiram que era melhor voltarem para seus dormitórios. Quando Lílian chegou no dormitório feminino, Sabrina a esperava e a fez repetir tudo que aconteceu.

Os meninos não conversaram muito mais. Estavam com sono, e também, se Minerva os pegasse acordados, iam ter sérios problemas.

i N/A: Aí está... Desculpem por não ter atualizado semana passada... /i 


	16. Animagos, tentativa 3

b **Capítulo 16 – Animagos, tentativa 3.** /b 

No dia seguinte, um boato sobre um novo ataque de um grupo totalitário já se espalhava por Hogwarts. "Eles matam nascidos trouxas!", diziam os alunos da Lufa-lufa, trocando olhares temerosos. "Dizem que têm um líder, e que são muito organizados!", falavam os Corvinais, com olhares de reprova. "São um bando de ratos nojentos!", bradavam os Grifinórios, torcendo os narizes numa expressão de repulsa. "Pelo menos eliminam sangue-ruins.", diziam os Sonserinos com desdém.

Thiago e os outros marotos caminhavam para o salão principal com jeitinho de anjos. Cumprimentavam algumas pessoas pelo caminho: popularidade instantânea causada pelo episódio no último Halloween. Ninguém, nem mesmo Lílian, poderia dizer que aqueles quatro garotos já quebraram alguma regra da escola: Pedro estava distraído, como se ainda estivesse dormindo, Remo sempre teve a maior cara de inocente, Sirius sorria despreocupadamente, os olhos azuis brilhando numa inocência incomum. Thiago, por sua vez, parecia o anjinho em pessoa. Um rosto bem humorado e os cabelos bagunçados lhe davam um ar de atrapalhado, no máximo. Era quase impossível imaginar que um ar tão angelical seria quebrado por uma simples frase:

Potter e Black! – A voz de Minerva Mcgonagall se fez ouvir do fim do corredor.

Não fomos nós! – Respondeu Sirius, meio depressa demais.

Todos os alunos que estavam no corredor olharam para eles. Thiago distinguiu na multidão o rosto sorridente de Bellatrix Black.

Não é o que Severo Snape diz! – Retrucou a professora.

------------

Remo observou com confusão os rostos perplexos de Thiago e Sirius. Não era essa a atitude normal de quando eles aprontavam alguma. Parecia que eles REALMENTE eram inocentes dessa vez.

O que foi que vocês fizeram dessa vez? – Perguntou o Lobisomem.

Nada, Aluado! – Respondeu Sirius, olhando de relance para a professora que se aproximava. – Dessa vez nada mesmo! A não ser que Thiago tenha...

Eu não fiz nada! – Defendeu-se Thiago. – Achei que você tinha feito alguma coisa, Almofadinhas...

Remo olhava de um pro outro enquanto a professora se aproximava. Eles teriam falado para ele se realmente tivessem feito alguma coisa com o Ranhoso. Isso era inédito: Thiago e Sirius inocentes.

------------

Professora, nós não fizemos nada com aquele Seboso! – Protestou Sirius, sem conseguir convencer Minerva, que os levava por um outro corredor até seu escritório.

Seja lá o que o Ranhoso disse, é mentira! – Completou Thiago, tendo tanto sucesso quanto o amigo.

Quando eles chegaram no escritório de Minerva, Severo estava lá, olhando quase divertido para tudo isso.

Qual foi a mentira, Seboso? – Gritou Thiago, raivoso.

Severo só sorriu.

------------

Lílian andava rápido para o salão principal, acompanhada uma Sabrina sonolenta.

Vez ou outra ela entreouvia um boato sobre o ataque da noite anterior.

Como será que os boatos se espalham tão rápido? – Perguntou a ruiva, cochichando para a amiga.

Sei lá... Talvez um dos marotos tenha espalhado. – Respondeu Sabrina, bocejando.

Não... Acho que não. Eles vivem cheios de segredinhos...

O que não significa que eles não adorariam se gabar por terem entrado escondidos no escritório do diretor e descoberto tudo. – Explicou Sabrina.

Lílian ia responder, mas foi interrompida por vozes que vinham do fim do corredor.

Aquele maldito Ranhoso! Como ele pode NOS acusar?

Ah, eu não acredito! UMA SEMANA DE DETENÇÃO! E por causa de algo que nós nem fizemos mesmo. – Lílian reconheceu a voz de Thiago.

Ah, anime-se, Pontas! – A voz de Sirius soou. – Talvez possamos tentar mais uma vez depois da aula.

Tentar? Tentar o que Almofadinhas? AH! É claro! Como pude esquecer?

Thiago Potter, você é o cara mais distraído do mundo! O SEU apelido devia ser Aluado! – A frase seguiu-se de uma risada.

Falando em Aluado, temos que ver como Remo está. Está chegando a época de...

Os dois morenos viraram a curva do corredor, parando de falar bruscamente quando viram as duas.

Lily? – Falou Thiago, espantado.

Não, Dumbledore! – Retrucou a ruiva, irônica. Sirius e Sabrina riram. – É claro que sou eu Potter.

Época de que, hein? – Emendou Sabrina, com um olha inquisidor divertido.

Época... É... – Sirius gaguejou antes de disparar, vitorioso: - Época de colheita de morangos! O Remo adora morangos! Vamos, Pontas, temos aulas! – Sirius e Thiago se viraram para sair quando Lílian retrucou:

Está cedo para as aulas. E não é época de colheita de morangos!

Erm... Temos que ir, Lily, querida... – Começou Thiago.

É EVANS pra você! – Cortou a ruiva.

Sim, sim, Evans, que seja! – Respondeu ele, parecendo nervoso. – Precisamos ir. Te vejo mais tarde Lily.

Dizendo isso, os dois continuaram seus caminhos, quase correndo.

É-EVANS! – Lílian gritou, mais por força do hábito, porque sabia que não ia adiantar grande coisa.

Esses dois estão aprontando alguma. – Concluiu Sabrina.

Brilhante! As novidades agora! – Retrucou Lílian, mau-humorada.

------------

No horário do almoço, ninguém notava os quatro garotos que escapavam do salão principal até aquela mesma sala no sétimo andar.

Vocês têm certeza que querem continuar com essa história maluca? – Protestava Remo, folheando um livro sobre animagia. – A lua cheia está próxima e eu estou me sentindo fraco. E se eu não conseguir fazer vocês voltarem ao normal de "seja lá qual for a coisa esquisita que vocês vão se transformar dessa vez" e...

Aluado, RE-LA-XA! - Falou Sirius, passando as páginas de seu livro sem sequer olha-las. - Em primeiro lugar, nós NÃO vamos desistir.

Em segundo lugar... – Continuou Thiago, que nem tinha pegado livro nenhum. – Nós não vamos errar dessa vez!

Remo Suspirou e continuou folheando o livro. Pedro estava sentado num canto, com cara de extrema confusão, olhando para um livro pesado.

Passado algum tempo, para absoluto terror de Remo, os meninos resolveram por a teoria em prática.

Muito bem, no três! – Anunciou Thiago.

Quando eles começaram a se concentrar, Remo foi até a estante procurar um livro de antídotos.

POP

------------

Sirius sentiu a coisa mais estranha que já tinha sentido na vida: Não conseguia ficar em pé, de jeito nenhum. Por mais que tentasse, caía de quatro. E ele também não estava distinguindo as cores.

------------

Thiago não sentiu nada de diferente, só um peso na cabeça. Na verdade, seus sapatos pareciam estranhos também. Mas agora ele estava ocupado em rir de Sirius, que caíra de quatro.

------------

Remo virou-se para os três, já esperando orelhas ou mãos em formas estranhas, mas foi muito pior.

Thiago estava com uma galhada na cabeça e cascos ao invés de pés, rindo-se de Sirius, que estava de quatro e olhava pra tudo muito confuso. Pedro tinha... Sumido!

Meu DEUS! – Gritou Remo. – Eu avisei!

Hahahaha! Olha só pra você, Almofadinhas: DE- QUATRO! – Thiago apontontou para o amigo, que retrucou maldoso:

Ah, é?! Então você devia ver seus chifres, Pontas!

Chifres? – O moreno arregalou os olhos.

Ah, eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo! – Resmungou o Lobisomem. – Parem de brigar, vocês dois. O mais urgente primeiro...

EU! – Gritaram Sirius e Thiago juntos.

Não! O Pedro sumiu. – Respondeu Remo.

Puxa... É mesmo. – Sirius olhou em volta, ainda de quatro.

Quanto a vocês... Thiago, você só teve partes do corpo transformadas, como sempre. – Explicou Remo. – E você Sirius... Bom, deve ter dado uma 'pani' no seu senso de equilíbrio.

Eu não to vendo as cores. – Informou Sirius, manhosamente. Thiago riu.

Cachorros são daltônicos. – Explicou Remo, novamente.

Ei! Olha o respeito! – Protestou Sirius. Thiago riu mais. – Pare de rir, cervo! – Thiago parou de rir e encarou Sirius, nervoso.

Eu já falei pra pararem de brigar! Temos que descobrir onde o Pedro foi parar.

Dito isso, eles começaram a procurar pela sala, Sirius engatinhando.

Aí, olha: uma minhoca! – Comunicou Sirius. – Está onde o Pedrinho estava! Será que ele virou uma minhoca?

Remo e Thiago foram até onde Sirius estava e agacharam. O moreno apontou uma minhoquinha no chão. O estranho é que ela não se mexia.

Puxa! O Pedrinho conseguiu! – Falou Thiago, admirado.

Mas... Ele não ia virar um rato? – Questionou Sirius, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Gente... – Falou Remo, devagar. – Não é uma minhoca... É um rabo de rato!

Thiago levantou-se depressa, segurando "Pedro" e quase acertando Sirius com a galhada.

Arg, Pontas! Cuidado com esses malditos chifres! – Falou Sirius.

MEU DEUS! RABICHO, FALA COMIGO! – Gritou Thiago, indiferente a Sirius e chacoalhando "Pedro".

Erm... Acho que ele não consegue falar... – Remo falou cuidadosamente. – Seguinte: Eu vou fazer o Pontas voltar ao normal, aí eu preparo a poção que fiz da última vez para o Sirius. Do jeito certo, lógico. – Acrescentou quando Sirius abriu a boca para protestar. – Depois a gente vê o que faz com o Rabicho.

Quando Thiago já estava normal e a poção de Sirius já fervendo, Remo anunciou que ia até a Ala Hospitalar e a biblioteca, procurar algo que pudesse ajudar Pedro.

Não é melhor você pegar a minha capa? Devíamos estar em aula. – Falou Thiago.

É sim. Onde ela está? – Perguntou Remo.

No meu esconderijo ultra-secreto. – Respondeu o moreno, como se fosse óbvio.

Tá, e onde é? – Insistiu Remo, impaciente.

Se eu contar não vai mais ser ultra-secreto! – Explicou Thiago.

Remo suspirou, revirando os olhos.

Vamos comigo, sim? – Falou.

Claro. – Respondeu Thiago, sorrindo inocentemente.

Sirius, quando a poção ficar vermelha, pode tomar ok? – Dizendo isso, Remo saiu, seguido de Thiago.

ESPEREM! – Sirius, gritou, em vão. – EU NÃO ESTOU VENDO CORES!

i N/A: Hana má! batendo a cabeça contra a parede Hana muito, muito má! Eu sei, eu sei. Passei décadas sem atualizar! Eu estava numa crise criativa! Perdão, Perdão! bate a cabeça na parede mais uma vez /i 


End file.
